Te propongo un juego
by AkiRoss
Summary: Se desarrolla años después de terminar la preparatoria. Marinette y Adrien con personalidades más seguras,más osadas, sobre todo para Adrien que comienza poco a poco a confundir a una Marinette que, convencida de haberlo superado,se arriesga a un juego con él. - Adrinette - Arco del fic Inevitable. Alerta: Arrancamos con Lemmon. Fic Erótico.
1. Inicio 0

**Miraculous Ladybug** y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de **Thomas Astruc** (muchas, muchas gracias!).

Esta historia es de mi autoría y se encuentra basada en la serie **Miraculous Ladybug** y sus personajes. Si consideran que algo no se entiende o detectan errores en la escritura, por favor, haganmelo saber para que lo corrija de inmediato.

* * *

**_Antes de comenzar..._**

_Publiqué este fic ayer, 01/11/19, algo apurada por lo que no lo revisé lo suficiente y me quedaron errores en la presentación, en la imagen seleccionada, en la introducción, en fin, totalmente desprolijo de mi parte. ¡Mil, mil disculpas a los que ayer lo leyeron por primera vez! Ahora sí, acomodé todos esos detalles que me incomodaban y dejé todo como me hubiera gustado que quedara de primera._

_Nuevamente, disculpas, espero que no se hayan llevado una mala impresión. ¿Me dan una nueva oportunidad? ¿Si?_

_ Espero lo disfruten_

* * *

**Introducción**

**_Te propongo un juego_** es un arco del fic **_Inevitable_**, también de mi autoría. Mientras escribía el capítulo **_Agreste_**, de **_Inevitable_**, se me ocurrieron situaciones y escenas que no funcionaban para el hilo argumental de dicho fic pero que, a mi gusto, no eran descartables.

Así que, en los momentos de bloqueos, me propuso jugar con esos trocitos de historia y surgieron algunos drabbles y pequeños one shot. Unc cosa llevó a la otra, y terminé dándole sentido a las escenas aisladas conectándolas y formando esta nueva historia. Me gustó lo que quedó y aquí lo comparto.

_**Te propongo un juego**_ se desarrolla años después determinar la preparatoria, con Marinette y Adrien ya,podría decirse, como adultos jóvenes de veintiun años y más experiencia. Personalidades más seguras,más sueltas y algo más osadas, sobre todo para Adrien que comienza poco a poco a confundir a una Marinette que, convencida de haberlo superado y estar enamorada de Chat Noir, se arriesga a jugar con él.

La historia es un** Adrinette** con todas las letras (sí,sí, sé que en temporada 3 de la serie mataron por completo este ship, pero la historia no se desarrolla allí,así que...) que arranca precisamente desde el capítulo **Veritas** del fic _**Inevitable**_, contando trocitos de esa historia que quedaron escondidos y abriendo una nueva línea con otros desenlaces. Ambas historias estarán conectadas pero serán diferentes.

Espero que les guste. Si quieren tomarse unos segunditos de su tiempo luego de leer y dejar sus reviews, yo totalmente agradecida.

Sin más que decir, comencemos...

* * *

**Inicio 0**

* * *

**_Toda historia tiene un inicio, un desarrollo y un final. _**

**_Bueno, la mía con él tiene varios inicios, dependiendo desde que parte quiera comenzar a contar. Porque con él, aunque no lo crean, las cosas nunca son lo que parecen. Y yo, simplemente sigo volviéndome loca a su alrededor._**

**_._**

—Esto no… no está bien…— La voz brotaba desde mi garganta como un suspiro, apenas imperceptible entre medio de mis gemidos y mi pesada respiración. Él, perdido en mi cuello, mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja, bien podía escucharme, pero no tomaba en serio mi reclamo.

¿Cómo hacerlo si mientras me devoraba todo lo que alcanzaba en esa posición contra la pared de la entrada a su departamento, yo me aferraba a él enredando los dedos en sus cabellos, como si fuera mi oxígeno? No, la verdad ni yo me lo tomaría en serio.

Mi cuerpo le estaba dando el mensaje precisamente contrario al de mis palabras. ¿Cuál creen que él entendería mejor?

—Adrien… esto…—

No me dejó decir más, cerró mi boca devorándola con la suya, hundiendo su lengua para llenarme con su saliva y sabor, otra vez. Seguí intentando decir algo, pero lo que fueran esos sonidos, se perdieron en su garganta y se transformaron en un gemido cuando sentí que había logrado deslizar una mano por debajo de mi blusa.

.

_Sí, así es, no se equivocan. _

_La que estaba con los cabellos revueltos contra la pared completamente excitada era yo, y el escultural caballero alto, de espaldas anchas y cabellos dorados que me envolvía manteniéndome en esa posición y que ahora intentaba quitarme el abrigo, era Adrien. _

_Sip, así estaban las cosas en ese momento, total, simple y completamente calientes._

_¿Si estábamos saliendo? No, no, para nada. _

_En realidad yo estaba trabajando con él en la firma Agreste. Para él, si somos precisos. Trabajábamos juntos, el día completo. Él y yo, mano a mano. Y sí, estaba segura que iba a ser un tanto "complicado" el lunes cuando me presentara a mi jornada y él abriera la puerta de nuestro estudio. _

_Ya me estaba imaginando la escena: yo completamente roja, del cuello a las orejas con un "¿ho-ho-ho-la?" imposible de terminar de armar mientras lo observaba y recordaba todo esto que me estaba haciendo._

_Pero no nos adelantemos. Ahora, dejemos que las cosas sucedan._

.

Me despegó de la pared lo suficiente como para tener espacio para que mi campera se deslizara hacia el suelo, y la acompañara la pequeña cartera en la que llevara siempre a Tikki. ¡Pobre Tikki! Seguramente se debería haber asustado (o aliviado) cuando llegó al suelo abruptamente. Pero estaría bien.

Gruñó cuando advirtió que tenía los hombros desnudos. Vestía una blusa suelta sin mangas ni espalda recogida al cuello. No es que no lo supiera, ya me había visto esa noche, habíamos estado prácticamente juntos todo el tiempo. Pero ahora era distinto, una cosa era ver la piel y otra totalmente diferente era tenerla toda a merced de sus dedos, de su boca, de su lengua y dientes porque, sí, me recorría con todo eso.

—Eres hermosa…— Me dijo con su voz ronca, cuándo se despegó de mí por unos instantes, antes de inclinarse para tomar mis muslos con sus grandes manos y alzarme en un único movimiento, depositándome sobre sus caderas.

¡Oh! Genial.

Ahora podía sentirlo en mis nalgas, debajo de la ropa. Y cuando digo sentirlo, me refiero a sentir esa parte, completamente duro, contra mí, ahí abajo. Debo admitir, me encantó. Ese simple movimiento hizo que me hirviera todo y aumentaran mis ansias de apurar el asunto para pasar al siguiente nivel.

¡Ja! Ahí me tienen, "apurando el asunto", la valiente Marinette, saltándome el juego previo. Así de caliente me estaba poniendo ese chico.

Era realmente fuerte, nada le costó comenzar a caminar conmigo encima, prendida de sus caderas y espaldas, y él tratando de seguir besándome en cada paso que daba en dirección a lo que creo que era un amplio sillón doble.

Y yo haciéndoselo difícil, porque simplemente podía. En esa posición tenía algo de control y me encendía aún más ver la excitación y frustración en sus afiebrados ojos al no lograr alcanzarme.

No sé cuánto tramo recorrimos, la verdad no observé demasiado el departamento al entrar ¡como si hubiera podido! Estábamos a oscuras, iluminados lo suficiente por la luz que provenía de afuera y entraba por el amplio ventanal que daba al balcón. No estaba mal, dejaba ver lo que había que ver y escondía esos detalles que siempre queremos esconder las mujeres, algún rollito, celulitis, o lo que fuera que nos hiciera sentir inseguras. Él… él no tenía que esconder nada, estaba real y completamente bueno.

—Adrien…esto no está bien — Aproveché antes de que lograra algo más.

—Tienes razón. — Por fin respondió entre besos, pero no se detuvo.

Me arrojó sobre el sillón, caí rebotando, golpeando primero mis espaldas y luego el resto. Brazos flexionados a los costados, palmas arriba; completamente indefensa, mi negro cabello desparramado alrededor de la cabeza. Él le siguió después, metiéndose rápido entre mis piernas antes de que lograra cerrarlas o correrlas, apoyando sus caderas contra las mías, todo él en mi centro. Venía con todo el chico, no me daba tiempo ni para respirar.

_Oh mi dios. _Empujó contra mí frotándose y ¡por dios! que se sintió perfecto aunque aún la ropa permaneciera en su lugar.

—Estoy enamorada de él — Susurré al sentirlo antes de que pudiera besarme y aprisionara mi boca.

Necesitaba aclararlo. Desde que habíamos entrado a su departamento, sentía que estaba en falta, que era una "chica infiel" con alguien más. ¡Cómo si él no lo supiera! Sabía todo, o lo suficiente para entender que mi corazón le pertenecía a otro ahora. Aunque creo que no le estaba importando demasiado ese detalle.

—Y yo de ella— Me respondió para besarme luego callándome, posando el resto del cuerpo y su peso sobre mí.

Su corazón tampoco me pertenecía, eso me quiso decir. _Soy tan sucio como tú._

No me daría tregua, definitivamente no, estaba totalmente decidido y, pensándolo bien, si ya habíamos llegado hasta este punto es porque yo también había aceptado su juego, y completamente. ¿Me estaba haciendo la recatada? Bueno, sí, un poquito, al fin al cabo era una dama, y las damas que se aprecian no son tan _fáciles_. ¿No?

—Espera…espera…tu…—Balbuceé entre medio de sus labios, al tiempo que llevaba mis manos a su pecho para frenarlo.

—Soy él esta noche ¿un descarado _caliente_? ¿No era así? — Me sonrió con malicia y deseo, con esa lujuria pesada y oscura y, juro, que sólo le faltaba el antifaz y esas estúpidas orejas de gato para ser igual a Chat Noir, el resto ya lo imitaba perfecto aunque no supiera realmente a quien estaba imitando.

—Me gustas — Dijo con voz áspera. ¿Me estaba hablando a mí o a ella? —No pienses, sólo déjate llevar.—

_Ok, no pienso._

No me costó nada tomar su propuesta, nuevamente. Sí, esa noche era fácil. ¡Mierda!

Cerré mis ojos y me limité a sentirlo, olerlo, escucharlo, y era él, todo él, era Chat, y era Adrien, era una mezcla perfecta de los dos, y simplemente me encantaba. Me estaba derritiendo debajo de sus dedos. ¡Que importaba a quien le hablara!

Una ola de placer se formó en mi vientre, caliente, intensa y comenzó a subir acelerando aún más mi respiración, ahogándome, volándome la cabeza. Y ahí saqué el freno de la supuesta decencia de dama que intenté imponer.

Lo deseaba, ¡al demonio! Era una chica mala, sucia y mala, que se iba a tirar a su _crush _de adolescencia, actual amigo sexi devenido en jefe, imaginando que era alguien más, que era ese gato mujeriego y meloso que incondicionalmente estaba a su lado siempre y la volvía loca.

¿Complicado? _¡Nha!_ Así estaban las cosas.

Llevé mis manos a su rostro y lo tomé jalándolo contra mí para fundir desesperadamente mis labios en su boca, saboreándolo con todas las papilas de mi lengua. Gruñó entre mis labios al sentirme descontrolada, y bajé las manos por la nuca, por la espalda, cerrando mis dedos, rajuñándolo sobre la tela.

No tardé en comenzar a jalar de la remera para quitársela y no me hizo esperar. Se separó de mí, arrodillándose entre mis piernas, y en segundos su torso estaba desnudo frente a mí, con todos los cabellos revueltos.

—Wow — Es todo lo que pude decir ante la vista que se desplegó. No es que no lo hubiera visto antes, pero ahora, esa noche, todo eso que veía era mío.

Quiso arrojarse nuevamente a mí, pero lo detuve posándole una mano en el abdomen. Realmente quería deleitarme con su limpio y trabajado pecho, las abdominales totalmente marcadas una por una, ese corte en V dibujado tan espectacularmente en las abdominales inferiores que tentaban a seguirlas más hacia el sur, indicando el camino correcto al centro del placer.

Dios… estaba todo terriblemente definido, trabajado, y agitado, y suave, y caliente debajo de mis dedos.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?— Y me sonrió muy, demasiado, seductoramente. Un gesto tan de Chat.

Sí, sí, lo imitaba a la perfección.

—Me encanta.— Tuve que humedecerme los labios antes de hablar. ¡Y como para que no!

Lo acaricié con ambas manos, recorriendo todo lo que se me ocurriera, gruñó cuando llegué al límite del pantalón. No tuve que hacer nada, lo miré, y pude apreciar que se asomaba. Le clavé mis ojos en los suyos mordiéndome el labio inferior, una sonrisa se me dibujó cuando comencé a desabrocharle rápidamente uno por uno los botones de esa prenda, para darme el espacio necesario y deslizar sin decoro una mano tomándolo completamente, cerrando mis dedos con fuerza. Hervía entre mis dedos.

—Marinette… — Suspiró cuando comencé a moverme lentamente de arriba abajo.

Sí, dijo mi nombre. No el de ella. Tampoco sabía cómo se llamaba ella, nunca me lo aclaró. Pero podría haber dejado escapar otra palabra, otro nombre, un sonido, otra cosa. No, dejó que fuera mi nombre el que se formara en sus labios acometido por el placer que le brindaba ese simple movimiento.

Me dejó obrar un rato, disfrutando de mi contacto mientras me miraba a los ojos. Con la otra mano jalé de su pantalón para liberarlo más y me respondió empujando, profundizando el movimiento entre mis dedos. Gemí, no es que sintiera algo diferente, pero me encantaba verlo así.

Se inclinó levemente sobre mí y yo profundicé los movimientos, hasta que me tomó la muñeca y lentamente me detuvo. Lo miré, estaba encendido, jadeaba y me comenzaba a sonreír.

—Mi turno. — Dijo y se terminó de formar esa típica sonrisa lujuriosa y pesada, y seductora, e irresistible y aterradora.

_Oh oh_. Retiró mi mano de su pene y la llevo sobre mi cabeza.

Antes de que quisiera intentara decir o hacer algo más, sus dedos me recorrían pesadamente, arrastrando la blusa al subir por mis costillas, quitándomela. No vestía brasier, la clase de prenda que llevaba esa noche estéticamente no me lo permitía, así que esa simple acción dejó mi torso completamente desnudo en un único paso.

Y parece que le encantó, porque se abalanzó sobre mi piel recorriéndola con sus besos, con su lengua. ¡Por dios! Las cosas que hacía sobre mis pechos. No podía evitar gemir y enroscarme en sus cabellos.

Ahora sus manos jugaban con el borde del pantalón, era obvio que no tardaría en querer llegar ahí. Cuando comenzó a jalar para bajarlos caí en la cuenta de que pronto estaría completamente desnuda, que me podría observar sin ninguna clase de barreras, y que podría poseerme.

No es que me faltara experiencia, pero sí variedad. ¿Cuántos hombres hubo en mi vida? Uno, Luka. Bueno, ahora habría dos, Luka y él. Pero todavía no habíamos llegado a ese punto, y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Me aterré cuanto la pretina se deslizó de entre mis piernas llevándose con ella mi pequeña braguita, y salió expulsada dejándome totalmente expuesta.

Y él, arrodillado frente a mí tenía un panorama completo. Me tapé la cara con las manos y junté las rodillas cuando pude percatarme de la mirada con la que me recorría, una mirada pesada, encendida que me estaba haciendo de todo sin tocarme, que se tomaba su tiempo para registrar cada centímetro. Sentía que ardía, pero de vergüenza.

—Eres… hermosa— Me susurró antes de tomarme las rodillas y comenzar a abrirlas para tener acceso a ese punto. —Oh…estás completamente… eres…— No terminaba de decir nada, había reparado en que no había vello ahí abajo.

Sí, me gustaba depilarme completamente, se me hacía más, como decirlo, higiénico. Un error de mi depiladora un día, un grito y ahí estaba probando mi entrepierna completamente limpia como una niña de ocho años. Era raro al principio pero luego se tornó cómodo, sobre todo cuando llevaba el traje de Ladybug, no apretaba, no picaba.

A Luka lo enloquecía y ahora parecía que a Adrien también.

Deslizó sus dedos desde mi pubis hasta mi centro, tocándome suavemente, y quemaba. Yo no podía mirarlo, seguía con mi rostro detrás de mis manos. Hasta que sentí su aliento ahí, iba a ... ¡se supone que esas cosas no pasan en la primer cita! Pero esto no era una cita era…era un juego. Bueno, se supone que esto no pasa en un juego _¿en serio estoy pensando eso?_, lo que sea ¡no pasa en la primera vez que estás con alguien! Y ¡oh dios! ahí estaba, hurgándome con su lengua.

— No deberías...no...esto...no está...— No podía decir mucho, quería pedirle que se detuviera, pero no me salía, mis palabras se desprendían sueltas sin hilvanar una idea coherente entre medio de mis gemidos y mi respiración agitada.

Arqueé la espalda, el muchacho sabía que movimientos hacer para volver loca a una chica y hacerle olvidar todo el pudor que podía auto limitarla. Poco a poco mis manos soltaron mi rostro, no era necesario tapar nada ya, y encontraron el camino a sus cabellos. Enredé los dedos y apreté con fuerza cuando hizo un movimiento barriendo todo con la lengua que simplemente me enloqueció.

Y en medio de todo ese calor mi cuerpo comenzó a advertir una nueva necesidad, comenzó a experimentar un vacío que sólo él podía completar.

—Adrien… te quiero dentro…— Alcancé a decirle casi sin voz.

Gruñó, esa simple frase lo desató. Se incorporó tambaleante, estaba excitado, su rostro enrojecido. Torpemente comenzó a quitarse lo que quedaba de ropa en su cuerpo. Volvió a mí y maldijo cuando recordó que faltaba algo, sí, la protección. Era un chico precavido.

Giró a buscar su pantalón, no lo encontraba, lo había arrojado detrás del sillón. Lo observaba mientras mi necesidad por él aumentaba. Sin decoro, deslicé una mano a mi entrepierna para acariciar mi clítoris, necesitaba mantenerme estimulada, quemaba, latía ahí. Ya no lo soportaba.

Cuando él se percató de lo que estaba haciendo su mirada cambió por completo.

—¡Mierda! ¿Vas a seguir sin mí? — No sé cómo explicarlo, había algo bestial en sus ojos en ese momento.

—Metemela…ahora…—

No sé cómo hizo ese chico para colocarse el condón tan rápido, pero lo logró y no había terminado de armar la palabra "ahora" cuando se acomodó entre mis piernas. Lo ayudé para que encontrara el camino más rápido aún, creo que lo deseaba más que él en ese momento.

—Oh… por…¡dios!...si… — Lo sentí llenarme en un movimiento.

—Eres…eres…perfecta — En una puja más estaba completando el poco espacio que le restaba de la estocada inicial.

Se movía lento, profundo, tomándome el rostro, acariciándome dulcemente. Pero a esa altura yo no quería eso. Lo quería salvaje, lo necesitaba alocado, y encontré la forma para llevar mis manos a su trasero y empujarlo, marcándole un nuevo ritmo, aclarándole que quería más.

—¿Te gusta _duro_, eh?— Me sonrió con malicia, con una terrible fascinación por lo que estaba demandando.

Se acomodó llevando sus brazos a mis costados para tener mejor agarre e inició un movimiento más violento, embistiéndome más profundamente en cada puja sin dejar de observarme, sin perderse ni una de mis reacciones. Y ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! era espectacular, me era imposible mantener los ojos abiertos.

Se despegó apenas de mi cuerpo, contrajo las piernas trayendo sus rodillas más cerca de mis glúteos, lo que me obligó a elevar aún más los muslos generando un nuevo ángulo que le dio el espacio necesario para entrar con más brutalidad.

Ese movimiento fue completamente arrollador, se sintió tan intenso que perdí la noción de todo. No tenía idea de que le hacían mis manos o donde estaban, si le mordía el labio cuando lograba besarme, o era su cuello, o si simplemente gritaba demasiado fuerte. El placer que me invadía era apretado, caliente, me comprimía el estómago, hinchaba mi sexo, era tan excitante que se tornaba insoportable.

—Sí… gatito…sigue…— No controlaba nada, ni lo que decía.

Y menos cuando lo oía gemir, ese sonido grave, profundo, me destruía. Su masculina voz y la forma en que entraba en mí, la pasión con la que arremetía en cada movimiento, esto no iba a durar mucho más para mí.

Nunca fui una chica de orgasmo fácil, pero esta noche absolutamente nada de lo que yo creía de mí se estaba cumpliendo. ¿Era el juego? ¿Era que en mi mente estaba Chat? ¿O era que sabía que quien estaba encima haciéndomelo era Adrien?

No lo sabía, sólo podía sentir que estaba llegando, y era fuerte, y era explosivo, y justo en ese momento lo aferré a mis caderas apretándolo con las piernas, con una fuerza que no medía. En su espalda le correspondieron mis uñas y todo fue calor y espasmos, y su nombre repetido entre medio de mis gritos una y otra vez.

Sí, su nombre, no el de Chat, el suyo.

Y no pasó mucho más hasta que sentí su final en mí, me encantó como gimió en ese preciso momento, como se aferró a mis caderas clavándose más profundo. No pude verlo porque estaba perdido en la curva de mi cuello, pero se sentía delicioso.

.

_¡Uf! Sí, esa fue nuestra primera vez juntos, mi primera vez con Adrien. ¿Caliente no? No fue mi primera primera vez en sí, pero si con él. Con todo él. Siento un cosquilleo abajo con sólo recordarlo._

_¿Que como llegamos a esa situación? ¡Qué buena pregunta! _

_Mmmm…todo inició con un estúpido juego en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Noche, música, algún que otro elemento "relajante", él que estaba para partirlo y mi beso con Chat que se retorcía por dentro. _

_Y su juego, ese jueguito que me propuso. Y que yo acepté, claro._

_Realmente no conocía ese lado de Adrien, lo ignoraba por completo, pero es tan… para que me entiendan, por momentos siento como si Adrien se estuviera copiando de Chat. ¿Loco no? Y me está volando la cabeza. Adrien y Chat juntos… ¡por dios! Sería como una fantasía hecha realidad._

_ Bueno, eso hizo Adrien sin saberlo, me propuso hacer realidad mi fantasía. Y lo tomé sin dudarlo. ¡Uf! Este chico siempre me pudo… sí, así es. _

_Creo que Alya tenía razón, porque ahora que lo pienso bien, no puedo echarle toda la culpa al juego, esa fue una excusa. Creo que todo inició unas semanas antes. Sí, sí, ahora que lo recuerdo las cosas se volvieron más "tensas" entre nosotros después de esa conversación. _

_Me acuerdo de ese día como si fuera ayer… Si, la forma en que me miró casi me devuelve a mis quince. _

_Pero ese, ese es otro inicio. Uno para contarlo tomando un café al lado de la ventana en un día lluvioso. Ahora, no llueve y necesito una ducha fría._

* * *

**Editado 31/05/2020**... sí, sí, estoy con esa cosa de editar... jajajaja


	2. Inicio -2

**Inicio -2**

* * *

**_Los inicios pueden ser confusos. _**

**_Y cuando él decidía relajarse y mostrar todas sus facetas, simplemente enloquecía mi brújula interior._**

* * *

_Llueve. Tranquilo y constante. Un día gris, oscuro y algo fresco, no voy a negarlo. Ideal para sentarse al lado de la ventana, adentro, calentito, tomando un café y contando una historia, ¿no?_

_No me he olvidado de lo que les prometí. Por eso, así que aquí estamos._

_¿Empezamos? Sí…empecemos…_

_._

_Este inicio se dio en una noche como el día de hoy, lluviosa. Que cliché, ¿no? Pero no era la lluvia, ni la hora, ni que estábamos juntos y solos. Era normal que eso sucediera. Bueno, la lluvia no, no llueve todo el tiempo. Pero las noches trabajando juntos, sí. _

_Excepto cuando había un akuma, claro. _

_No fue todo ese ambiente…fue otra cosa la que nos llevó a un límite que jamás experimenté con él. Ni el conmigo, claro, por obvias razones._

_Fue algo que dije y lo que él hizo después de que lo dije. Pero yo lo dije por algo que él hizo antes, y una cosa llevó a la otra y nadie quiso dar el brazo a torcer. _

_En fin, fue una suma de pequeñas cosas, pequeños detalles. _

_Y el diablo está en los detalles, ¿no? Así dicen._

_Bueno, malditos y benditos detalles._

.

—No, esto no está bien. Definitivamente no.—

No podía ocultar el disgusto que me causaba no encontrarle la vuelta de rosca exacta a ese bendito saco en el que había estado trabajando por más de una semana.

Se veía grandiosa en los bocetos, espectacular en la pantalla, prometedor en los moldes y, ahora, sobre el cuerpo del modelo, lucía espantoso. Bueno, espantoso así como un terrible adefesio de la creación no, estaba lejos de eso.

Pero los detalles, malditos detalles, no me terminaban de cerrar y si no lograba dar con el punto exacto en que corrigiera esas imperfecciones, entraría en esa categoría, definitivamente.

Era todo o nada, una existencia totalmente binaria.

—¿Ya puedo moverme?—

Dejó escapar entre dientes, intentando utilizar la menor cantidad de músculos posibles para articular esa simple frase.

—¡Chito!— Levanté un dedo acusadoramente, silenciándolo y abatiendo cualquier posible intención de cambiar de posición.

¡Ni respirar podía! No iba a permitírselo por nada. Hasta que lo viera ponerse azul, claro, ahí le daría licencia para hacerlo.

Adrien rodó los ojos y se llamó al silencio, no quería iniciar una nueva pelea en ese momento y si tan solo intentara hacer una acotación, sabía que iba a desatarse un verdadero holocausto. Mi rostro y todas sus micros y macros expresiones se lo advertían, tonto aquel que no entendía.

Ya era entrada la noche y estábamos cansados. Él estaba cansado no sé de qué, si simplemente tenía que vestir lo que le indicaba y pararse de la forma que ya sabía y solo quedarse ahí quieto para que hiciera mi magia.

Por qué esa noche, él era mi modelo. Tenía que terminar ese traje para la colección otoño-invierno de la nueva línea de Agreste ese mismo día, costara lo que costara. Era un pedido directo de Gabriel y contaba como mi debut en la gran pasarela. _¡Yey!_

Y debía utilizar como modelo a su hijo, quien fuera su inspiración, su musa original. Otro pedido directo, expreso y claro.

No había problema en la combinación, él era un modelo profesional acostumbrado a esta clase de trabajos, sabía todo lo que debía hacerse y lo que no. Tendría que lograr que mi labor fuera más sencilla, ¿no?

Pero no.

Me estaba fastidiando con sus constantes interrupciones y acotaciones. Y esa mirada con la que me observaba todo el tiempo. ¿Qué me veía tanto? ¿A caso nunca tuvo al frente un artista en pleno proceso de creación? Me ponía nerviosa. Más de lo que ya estaba con esta colección y con todo lo que me estaba sucediendo con Chat.

_¡Chat y la reputisima…! Respira mujer. Vamos, inhala, exhala…_

Ese maldito, y sexi, y estúpido gato tonto, que insistía en que no pasaba nada después de que lo besara, pero me volvía loca todo el tiempo, y me daba señales contradictorias, y yo no me animaba a confesarme y… ¡dios!

Sí, estaba sensible, y enojada, y su beso todavía presente en mí. ¿Alguien puede creer que todavía lo sentía? Y esa era la peor parte.

Exhalé ruidosamente para expulsar junto al aire todos esos pensamientos. Estaba ante algo mucho más importante: el retoque de la colección masculina de otoño-invierno de Gabriel Agreste. Y mi debut como diseñadora para la firma.

¡MI debut!

_Métetelo en la cabeza, nena._

Eso era mucho y definitiva y determinantemente más transcendental en mi vida que un gato idiota y sus besos. Sí, así era.

Y Adrien que no paraba de examinarme con esa mirada tan de…de…¡no sé!, pero me sentía vulnerable ante sus ojos, ante la forma que me recorría, ante él.

—¿Qué tanto me miras?— Instigué sin disimular mi fastidio ni levantar la vista de la pinza que estaba retocando. Necesitaba que cortara de inmediato todo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Um…Nada. ¿Qué, ahora ni mirar puedo?—

—¡Quédate quieto! Y no, no puedes. — Corté el hilo que quedaba colgando — Ahora gira. Bien… gira de nuevo.—

Y ahí estaba, otra vez, ¡otro maldito detalle del demoño! Bufé y tomé un par de alfileres para corregir el borde del bolsillo frontal a la altura del pecho. Le abotoné el saco sobre el estómago y me alejé.

— A ver, baja los brazos.— Escruté cada detalle — Haz medio giro. A ver…sip, listo …Ahora miráme. — Obedecía al pie de la letra cada pedido mío. — ¡Pero no me mires así!—

—¡¿Pero si me pediste que te mirara?! — Y me sonrió conteniendo una carcajada.

Evidentemente le desconcertaba mis modos esa noche. Normalmente no era de comportarme así, tan irritable, y menos frente a él. Sinceramente, frente a nadie, siempre fui bastante reservada con mis frustraciones.

Y, si bien no le afectaba en absoluto mi mal humor, hacía lo posible para mantener su postura profesional, obedeciendo a mis pedidos como si le temiera a la reprimenda.

_¡Sí, claro!_

Se estaba divirtiendo, a costa mía obviamente. Todas las risotadas que contenía tras esas sonrisas, lo delataban. Y lo peor, lo motivaban a ir por más, como si el sólo hecho de fastidiarme le provocara alguna clase de placer retorcido. No se esforzaba en absoluto en ocultarlo.

_Tú también, idiota._

—Ya. Quieres molestarme...—

—No…— Reía lo más suave que podía para mantenerse quieto, apretando los labios al hundirlos en su boca, pero le era imposible contenerlo ya — Dime, en serio, quiero saber.— Otra risita burlona por lo bajo. Carraspeó para acomodar su semblante y dejarlo serio.— ¿Qué te hago?—

—Me pones nerviosa. ¡Eso haces!— Y me acerqué para desabrocharle el botón que instantes antes había ceñido.

—Ahora mete las manos en los bolsillos…Y...¡perfecto! Está listo.— Colgué el centímetro pasándomelo sobre el cuello.

Adrien se relajó dejando escapar abiertamente una carcajada e intentó bajar de la tarima de medición.

-¡No! No, no, no, no… ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡No hemos terminado! —

Rodó los ojos y volvió a su lugar obedeciendo de mala gana la nueva orden.

—Quítate el saco, hay que ver la camisa ahora.— Estiré mi mano esperando recibir la prenda — Pero…¡Despacio! ¡Que está hilvanado! Hombre ¡Actúas como si no supieras de esto!— Reproché alzando la voz, sin disimular el fastidio que me daba.

—¡Mierda! Te pones odiosa cuando no cenas, ¿eh?— Me extendió la prenda con suavidad.

— Y cuando te miro.— Y me sonrió de una forma sensual, tan provocativa, guiñándome el ojos en el momento que mi mano rosó la suya.

El maldito sabía cómo utilizar todo lo que la naturaleza le había dado.

—Cortala.—

Y para complicarme aún más la noche, había un pequeñísimo detalle en el que en ese instante, mientras Adrien me molestaba, me instigaba y me hacía sentir esas cosas que no quería explicar, se me había pasado por alto. Y que cuando cayera en la cuenta (en aproximadamente tres segundos) ya sería demasiado tarde.

En el momento en que giré y lo aprecié sacudiendo los brazos para acomodar la tela y permitir mi evaluación, tuve que contener la respiración para que no se me notara la sorpresa que me había causado. ¿Sorpresa? Eso no era sorpresa…eso era… calentura.

_Oh, criaturita de dios…_

_¿En serio?_ ¿De verdad me estaba pasando eso? Y lo peor era que había sido por demás evidente mi reacción tirando al traste mi estúpido esfuerzo. Así de transparente era y, sumado a un Adrien que estaba particularmente atento a todos mis movimientos y reacciones esa noche, era un combo peligroso para mí. El maldito aprovecharía eso, sabía que lo haría.

¿Qué, qué pasó? El color.

Sí, el color de la tela que había elegido para la camisa. El saco estaba en los mismos tonos, pero era el saco. En cambio la camisa… esa prenda del demonio iba sobre la piel, y había elegido el negro, y una fibra elastizada que se adhería al cuerpo, y las ropas negras sobre Adrien eran el disparador que mi mente encontraba para llamarlo a Chat.

Toda mi imaginación los unía cuando vestía ese color y se convertían inmediatamente en un incentivo a mis hormonas que me resultaba casi imposible controlar.

Comenzó a sonreírme cuando apreció la expresión de mi rostro, pasándose las manos por el abdomen en un bien intencionado y casual movimiento de "acomodar" la camisa metiéndola bien dentro del pantalón para que su anatomía quedara en evidencia, aún más de lo que ya estaba. Luego, deslizando un brazo detrás de la espalda para inclinarse levemente hacia mí, contrajo toda la musculatura del pecho, que ahora se resaltaba muy, demasiado bien, para mi conveniencia y mis hormonas.

—¿Qué pasa Marinette? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —

Y se pasó un pulgar sobre los labios sellando esa frase, tan bien articulada con sus tonos más graves, mientras comenzaba a sonreír con una malicia tan sabrosa que me hacía babear.

Tenía todos sus movimientos calculados. Definitivamente. Sabía lo que hacía, nada, absolutamente nada, había sido casual. Ni siquiera la forma en la que posó sus ojos en mí tras su despliegue de seducción.

_Mierda._

Me atravesó. Me congeló. ¿Me congeló? Estaba que me derretía por dentro. Y ni hablar por fuera… _Inhala, exhala. Y otra vez. _¿Acaso…? ¿Acababa de hablar como… Chat?

Estaba loca. Demente. ¡Me volvía loca! Idiota. Él y ese gato estúpido.

Momento. ¿Acaso…? ¿Me estaba coqueteando?

Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire para acomodar mis pensamientos y todos esos musculitos faciales que se negaban a cooperar con la razón.

—Obvio. — Carraspeé pestañeando rápido. Me esforcé para responder de inmediato y casual. —La camisa tiene una excelente confección. Es MI diseño. —

Dedicándole una sonrisa airosa pero no sin disgusto, tomé una aguja hilvanada con hilo blanco para hacer los ajustes.

Con un ademán de mano y una actitud totalmente superada, le indiqué que volteara para corregir un pequeño defecto que noté en la espalda alta, logrando distenderme apenas cuando su rostro salió de mi campo visual.

_¡Pero que espaldas que tienes hombre! ¿De qué te alimentas…? ¡Ahg! ¡Marinette! Piensa en otra cosa. ¡Ya!_

—Listo. Ya puedes desvestirte. —

Y giré para tomar anotaciones de todo lo que había detectado, y un par de ideas que se me acababan de ocurrir.

Obligándome a concentrarme de inmediato en mi libreta y mis notas, lo oía moverse tras de mí mientras se quitaba las prendas, complicándome la tarea de alejar de mi cuerpo, de mi piel, todas esas sensaciones que prometían con arruinar mi compostura.

Lo lograría, eventualmente. Si tan sólo me enfocara en disfrutar de una labor terminada e impecablemente llevada a cabo. Sí, eso, el traje, mis ideas, el desfile. Podía cumplir con el señor Agreste y eso debía ser todo lo que esa noche necesitara.

Suspiré relajándome. Ahora sí que me sentía cansada. Hasta que lo oí reír por lo bajo, una risita grave, burlona y que se escondía sin esconderse. Todo mi cuerpo reaccionó tensándose.

—Ya son las once. Te invito a una cena improvisada… si quieres.— Depositó la camisa a mi derecha, sobre la mesa de trabajo.

—Dale. — Atiné a responder sin moverme, simulando que seguía absorta en mis notas. —Aunque después…—

—Te alcanzo a tu casa. Despreocúpate. — Interrumpió, tomándose una pequeña pausa antes de volver a hablar. Claro, hablar para molestarme. — A menos que quieras pasar aquí esta noche. Podemos compartir la cama de la habitación de huéspedes, si quieres. Yo encantado.—

Levanté de inmediato la vista tras esa frase. Él se perdía detrás de la puerta del estudio en rumbo a la cocina. Alcancé a apreciar que aún no vestía la remera y que se alejaba riendo.

Definitivamente esa noche estaba decidido a fastidiarme, pero no entendía la razón. Y tampoco entendía porque ese comportamiento se me hacía tan ajeno en él y a la vez tan familiar, quedándole odiosamente bien.

Y me enojaba, me incomodaba, y me encantaba y me… ¿calentaba?

_Estás loca mujer. _

.~..~..~. .~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.

—Tenías razón, es hermoso aquí.—

Nos habíamos acomodado al lado del amplio ventanal de su ex dormitorio devenido en estudio. La ventana llegaba hasta el suelo, lo que ofrecía una vista prácticamente panorámica de la ciudad. Y era completamente hermosa.

Adrien había extendido una manta gruesa en el suelo y una serie de almohadones sobre los que nos habíamos acomodado. En medio estaba la bandeja con trozos de fruta, frutos secos, aceitunas, rebanadas de queso y pan, acompañado de dos buenas copas de vino tinto y servilletas de tela, para limpiarnos los dedos.

_Lo que encontrara en la cocina, _ tal como había definido la improvisada cena, no estaba mal, parecía una típica mesa de un banquete árabe. Nos faltaba vestir túnicas y estábamos en ambiente.

Me gustaba lo que había generado en ese espontáneo despliegue.

Afuera llovía, tranquilo pero parejo, y las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el vidrio generando una serie de sonidos que en mí obraban de maravilla.

—Siempre que llovía hacía esto. — Me sonrió.— Es una de las pocas cosas que extraño de la mansión.—

—Te entiendo. Ahora yo también voy a extrañarlo cuando mudemos la oficina de aquí. — Y cerré mis ojos disfrutando del momento y de los sonidos.

— ¿Estás más tranquila?—

—Sí, definitivamente. — Una sonrisa de relajación se dibujó en mis labios. — Discúlpame por toda esa escena recién. Esta colección me tiene un tanto presionada y tú no me ayudabas para nada con eso que hacías. —

— ¿Qué te hacía?— Comenzó a reír por lo bajo nuevamente, elevando levemente los hombros, mientras cubría parte de su boca con el puño.

—Vamos. Sabes lo que hacías. No eres más ese niñito ingenuo — Y lo miré acusadoramente, frunciendo el ceño y señalándole todo el rostro.

—¿Por qué te miraba? ¿Era eso? — Ahora ya reía sin disimulo —¿A eso te refieres?—

Asentí, simulando ofensa.

— Ay…Marinette…— Ahora su risa se había convertido en una carcajada, una que le quedaba incómodamente bien. — Eres…— Intentaba hablar, sin lograrlo.

Me limitaba a mirarlo sonriendo, intentando reírme también, pero no lo lograba. No me causaba tanta gracia como a él. Sinceramente, acababa de ponerme nerviosa otra bendita vez.

—Es que, no sé… cómo explicarlo…— Carraspeó aclarando su garganta y tranquilizando su semblante. —Yo…es algo…espera…— Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire para terminar de calmarse.

— Cuando te concentras mientras trabajas, sucede algo que… tu rostro se transforma… tus ojos tienen otro brillo que no sé…— Suspiró.— Es algo en ti que… que me fascina. —

Giró hacia mí tras esas palabras, y comenzó a contemplarme con dulzura y admiración, brindándose una pausa antes de seguir. Porque sí, había más de dónde venían esas primeras palabras.

—Tu boca se hace pequeñita al frente y… — Posó sus ojos en mis labios y se sintió como si los hubiera tocado, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. — No sé cómo decirlo para que no se malinterprete, pero... luces tan…—

Sonrió. Y yo me estremecí. Se detuvo todo en mí. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? _Y parecía no querer detenerse.

— Tan linda…se nota que lo disfrutas mucho. A mí me… me gusta verte trabajar. — Pasó saliva sin disimularlo ¿Estaba nervioso? — ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?—

No había nada de malo. Y si algo podía considerarse imprudente, era lo que causaba en mí por toda la historia que yo, solamente yo, tenía con él.

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de lo que Alya intentara advertirme cuando se enteró de que trabajaríamos juntos. A esto se refería. A que Adrien no era simplemente un tipo lindo que estaba para comérselo una y otra vez hasta empacharse. No, era más. Detrás de eso había una persona profunda, inteligente, resilente, con la sabiduría que te brindaba el dolor. Y eso, sumado a lo que alguna vez sentí por él, eso era un combo explosivo.

Claro, sólo para mí.

Por suerte, estaba enamorada de Chat. No tenía de qué preocuparme, ¿no? Pero aun así debí desviar mi mirada de él, me estaba matando.

—Nada. No haces nada malo. — Y le sonreí dejando escapar un suspiro disimulado, a ver si ahí también me despabilaba — Pero te pido que no lo hagas más.—

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué…?—

—Adrien… en serio, entérate. — Lo interrumpí — No eres cualquier chico que anda por ahí. Eres de los que ponen nerviosas a las chicas.—

La verdad, creo que entendía lo que decía pero no me estaba comprendiendo completamente. Aunque en ese instante, como si fuera un reflejo de una doble personalidad, adoptó una postura relajando su cuerpo inclinándolo hacia mí, y esbozó una sonrisa de lado que, si no pestañeaba, podía jurar que a mí izquierda, entre medio de esos almohadones, estaba Chat.

Y eso, para mí completa desgracia, conseguía encender ese bendito combo en el que me había metido.

—En mi defensa, no tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistiblemente apuesto.— Y terminó de acercarse intentando apoyar sus labios en mi hombro, mirándome con las cejas elevadas desde esa posición.

Y me congelé. Juro que estaba esperando que tratara de besarme.

—¿En serio?— Rodé lo ojos sonriendo y lo empujé por la frente con un dedo, alejándolo de mí. — Y seguro que no lo aprovechas, seguro que no utilizas ninguno de tus recursos… Claaaaro, sigues siendo el quinceañero ingenuo que no entiende un comino a las chicas. —

Se echó a reír por lo bajo, una carcajada suave, grave. _Mierda._

—¿Y de qué te preocupas? Nunca tuve ese efecto en ti. —Completó pasándose el pulgar por los labios.

_Hijo de puta._

Sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Me lo estaba haciendo a propósito. ¿Qué quería lograr? ¿Molestarme otra vez?

Lo observé una vez más por un segundo. Él tenía su mirada posada en mí, en mis ojos, con esa sonrisa seductora que en toda la puñetera noche decidiera llevarla en sus labios. Sus ojos tenían un brillo, una oscuridad que si fuera una niñata virgen no entendía por qué carajos me provocaban más que todas sus artimañas.

¿Estaba tan excitado como yo? A caso todo esto era porque ¿me estaba seduciendo?

_¡Nha!_ Eran mis ideas, mis ideas totalmente influenciadas por Chat y mis hormonas.

_Idiota._

—No sabes nada, Adrien— Y giré mi rostro poniendo los ojos en blanco, restándole importancia a toda su nueva estocada de seducción.

—Acaso ¿me perdí de algo? —

—Sí, te perdiste de "algo". — Respondí con burla. Acababa de enojarme. —Para ser todo un Don Juan seduciendo a quien se te cruce, se te escapa bastante, nenote.—

Me miró entrecerrando los ojos, desconcertado, buscando en mí alguna señal que le diera acceso a aquello que le reclamaba. Por fin había asestado un golpe que derrumbara todo su acting de casanovas. Y allí, me permití sonreír disfrutando de esa pequeña victoria, mientras bebía un sorbo de vino que, de por cierto, estaba espectacular, sabía a esos vinos bien añejados.

Por primera vez en la noche acababa de ser yo quien lo desconcertara.

_¡Si! ¡Bien por mí! _

Inclinó su cabeza de lado y su mirada se perdió en mí, aunque no me estuviera viendo. Fue más allá, estaba hurgando en sus recuerdos buscando una pista, un detalle, algo que lo iluminara.

Abrió grandes los ojos de repente.

Lo había encontrado.

— ¿Acaso tu…? No me digas que... – Me sonreía sin cambiar su expresión de sorpresa. Lucía adorable.

—No te digo ¿que…?—

—No, ¡no puede ser! No se me puede haber escapado…— Sacudía su cabeza negando y sonriendo.

—Por lo que veo sí. — Una risita burlona comenzó a brotar de entre mis labios. Tuve que dejar la copa en la bandeja sino quería mancharme.

Pero no estaba divertida, reía de nervios. Bueno sí, un poco lo disfrutaba.

— ¿Tú de mí? – Me señalaba y se señalaba repetidas veces.

Eché a reír sin disimulo en ese momento, asintiendo cada vez que su dedo índice me señalaba.

— ¡No te lo puedo creer! — Carraspeó — ¿En serio? ¿Me lo dices de verdad? — Asentí sin dejar de reír. — Nha…no te lo creo. Me estás jodiendo…— Y me miró de lado sonriendo con incredulidad.

—¡En serio, estúpido! — Le empujé nuevamente por el hombro mientras una carcajada sincera brotaba por mis labios.

Estaba tan lindo con esa expresión, que me entraban ganas de tomarlo por los cachetes apretándoselos hasta dejarlos colorados y después… _¡Basta!_

— ¿Cuando? ¿Ahora? ¿Ahora mismo?— Señaló la alfombra mientras elevaba las cejas.

Negué y suspiré tranquilizándome. Respiré profundo unas cuantas veces hasta que las risas se calmaron.

— No — Exhalé nuevamente — Quédate tranquilo. Fue en toda la enteeeeraaaaa preparatoria. — Relajé mis hombros — ¿Recuerdas el día en que me diste tu paraguas a la salida de la escuela? ¿El día del chicle… te acuerdas?—

Él asintió.

— Bueno, ahí me flechaste. — Me tomé el rostro con ambas manos. — Me tenías loca.—

Sentía mis mejillas arder. Al fin y al cabo, unos cuantos años tarde y después de que cada uno hiciera su vida por diferentes caminos, me le había confesado.

—No te lo puedo creer ¿de verdad? — Entrecerró los ojos escrutando mi rostro, aún dudaba — ¿Pero si siempre actuabas raro conmigo? Hablabas como si no quisieras hablarme y yo pensé que... oh... – Lo había entendido.

—Sí, "oh". —

Y reímos los dos.

—Recuerdo ese día. — Me miró con dulzura — Estabas tan hermosa, toda ruborizada cuando el paraguas cerrado sobre ti — Su mirada se profundizó en mis ojos tras esas palabras, encadenándose a la mía, deteniendo el tiempo. — Como lo estás ahora.—

_¡No podía decirme eso!_ Suspiré haciéndome la otra, la que no lo había oído, y me hice viento sobre la cara con ambas manos.

—¡Dios! Mierda… Estoy toda roja ¿no? — Asintió sonriéndome — Ay, dios…no es fácil confesarle a mi jefe que fue mi primer amor.— Y mi rostro se encendió hasta las raíces de los cabellos en ese momento.

¿Por qué lo dije? No lo sé ni lo sabré.

Creo que quería soltar todo de una vez así después tenía argumentos para recriminarle cada vez que quisiera jugar sus jueguitos conmigo y me desconcentrara de mis labores. Eso de no tener secretos entre ambos, esa noche, parecía que era la mejor idea.

—¿De verdad? — Su voz se suavizó. Bajó la mirada por unos segundos, mientras jugaba con sus dedos. —No me di cuenta. Que mal... Perdona…—

—No pasa nada. Éramos unos críos en ese entonces. — Suspiré — Sólo que, bueno, estamos compartiendo muchas cosas juntos ahora. Te siento cerca de mí más que… ¡más que nunca! — Levanté las manos para luego golpearme los muslos — Y… y bueno, me parecía que debías saberlo. Sería mejor para los dos ¿no? Cada vez que me vieras comportarme…raro, digo, o nerviosa, sabrás que… Sabrás la razón. Así no arruinamos esta nueva...relación. —

—Sí… ahora entiendo muchas cosas.—

Clavó sus ojos en los míos, sus increíbles, profundos y dulces ojos verdes. Con una mirada de absoluta compresión, como si cada pieza que siempre quedara boyando encajara perfectamente en su lugar, recorría mi rostro. Se sentía como una caricia, como un bálsamo.

Y en ese momento sentí como si se generara entre nosotros una nueva conexión, de esas que se enlazan para toda la vida y que sobreviven a cualquier tempestad. Se sintió íntimo, se sintió abrazador. Se sintió propio.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Digo, en la secundaria…¿Por qué no?—

Encogí los hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Miedo? — Bajé la mirada por unos segundos. — Tú no te enterabas, yo estaba aterrada. Éramos muy diferentes, de mundos totalmente opuestos. ¿Y si no te gustaba? Hubiera quedado tan avergon...—

—Es que me gustabas. — Interrumpió.

Alcé la vista clavándome en él.

Ahora la atónita era yo.

Y el silencio nos envolvió. Nadie aportó nada más. Fueron unos segundos en los que nos abstuvimos de palabras, de sonidos. Sólo sus ojos en los mío, y mi mirada titubeante en los suyos. Unos simples segundos que parecieron inmensos, cargados de la tensión que precedía a las acciones impulsivas.

_Respira chica. ¡Y espabila!_

—Creo…creo que fue mejor así. —Deshice el contacto. — Digo, no hubiéramos compatibilizado.—

—Compatibilizamos ahora. —

_¡Mierda! ¿Es que no iba a rendirse?_

—Bueno, sí. Pero…—

—Llego tarde, ¿no?— Completó mi frase, aunque eso no era lo que iba a decirle.

Me sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa divertida como las de instantes atrás, más se me antojaba que era de aceptación, con algo de decepción.

Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire.

—Creo que ambos llegamos tarde, Adrien. Las cosas se dan de la forma que deben darse y en el momento que debe ser. Quizás estábamos destinados a esto…— Nos señalé — A querernos así.—

Una ruidosa sonrisa se escapó de entre sus labios.

—Sí, tal vez sí… Quizás sea como dices. Tal vez podamos sólo "querernos" así.— Alzó la vista posándola en mí de forma provocadora, pesada.

Quemaba.

—Así que… no debería molestarte que te mire mientras trabajas, ¿no? Total nos "queremos así". — Hizo conejitos con los dedos, enmarcando su última frase.

Y ahí estaba el Adrien-Chat Noir otra vez, provocando de nuevo. Unos instantes de dulzura y ya venía detrás la picardía refrescante del helado de menta que siempre André le atribuyera como tan característico de él, cortando la tensión del momento pero siempre elevando las apuestas.

_Esta vez, no caigo gatito_. Pero ¡qué digo! Estos rubios van a volverme loca.

Tomé el almohadón más cercano a mi derecha y se lo estampé en la cara. Necesitaba sacarlo de mi vista y cortar esa atmósfera tensa, ¿sexualmente? tensa e insoportable para mí. Debía detener todo antes de que…¡nada! Sólo…detenerlo.

—¡Idiota!— Y eché a reír al oírlo bufar por el golpe.

Cuando logró retirárselo, arremetí con las nueces y las uvas, una tras otra. Él gritó y saltó sobre mí tomándome de las manos para detenerme.

Y así quedamos jugando, arrojándonos cosas y riendo por un rato. Un inocente juego que derivó de una inocente confesión.

_Sí, seguro._

Definitivamente no pude anticipar las consecuencias que esas puras palabras traerían, ni en lo que habían originado en Adrien.

En mí se sintieron cálidas, dulces, liberadoras, en él… sólo puedo hablar por lo que vi en sus ojos cuando quedó sobre mí ya cansados de forcejear y de reír y de arrojarnos cosas, y fue una mezcla de ternura, esperanza y deseo.

Sí, vi deseo, uno profundo.

Pero me hice la tonta y lo dejé pasar, atribuyéndoselo a la noche, al vino, la lluvia y a su constante necesidad de seducir, porque sí, el chico había dejado de ser el inocente adolescente del que me había enamorado alguna vez. Se había vuelto algo más… como decirlo, peligroso.

Corté su mirada al chantarle la mano en la cara. Otra vez necesitaba desesperadamente cortar lo que fuera que estaba comenzando a crearse entre nosotros. Porque no temía de él o de lo que fuera a hacer. No, en absoluto. Temía de lo que pudiera suceder en mí si aceptaba eso.

Y no quería olvidarme de que, ahora, estaba enamorada de Chat Noir.

.

_Aún me siento toda emocionada cuando recuerdo esa noche. Pero todavía no termina, el inicio recién está comenzando. Sólo deben tener paciencia, porque hay más. _

_¡Oh sí! _

_Mucho más._

* * *

Muchas gracias AquaticWhisper por tus comentarios! Siempre presente coterránea.

.

El próximo capítulo va a tardar un poquitín más en salir ya que aún su existencia es terriblemente desordenada. ¡Pero va a salir!

Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron. Espero sus opiniones o comentarios. Nos vemos. Besos!

* * *

**09/06/2020 ¡Editado!**

Sigo con esa cosa de editar jajajaja...ando con resaca de escritor y las ideas que se me ocurren... pues ...no funcionan. Así que ¡a editar se ha dicho!


	3. Inicio -1

**Inicio -1**

* * *

**_Existen momentos de tu vida en los que la razón no tiene sentido, pertenecen sólo al corazón y el corazón no sabe de explicaciones ni de motivos. _**

**_Sólo conoce lo que quiere, y lo que quiere es vivirlo._**

**_Y él se estaba metiendo en mi corazón._**

* * *

.

—¿Todo bien con Luka?—

La voz de Adrien me distrajo de la melancolía en la que había quedado ensimismada luego de que Luka se retirara del lugar.

Era una noche un tanto complicada para mí.

Celebraba mi primer cumpleaños luego de romper con él y creo que eso me pesaba aunque hubiera intentado no reconocerlo.

Su voz, su mirada tan tranquila, tan profunda, era imposible que no devolviera a mí toda clase de recuerdos, de situaciones vividas, de sensaciones experimentadas.

Pero esa no era la peor parte. Ni tampoco la única.

Porque junto a esos recuerdos, regresaron la angustia y el vacío con los que había estado lidiando desde el momento en que abrí mis ojos esa mañana, cuando mis padres me despertaran temprano cantándome el cumpleaños y portando mi pastel favorito entre sus manos.

Esa noche, la noche de mi cumpleaños, sería la primer noche en más de un mes en el que llevábamos patrullando, en que me iría a dormir sin cruzar palabra con él, sin soportar alguno de sus chistes, sin compartir nada. Sería la primer noche que no vería a Chat Noir, justamente esa noche, una tan importante para mí.

Así lo habíamos decidido. Él tenía compromisos impostergables con su identidad civil, y yo… bueno, igual.

Pero, en cierta forma, no podía quejarme por cómo se habían dado las cosas. Al menos no había tenido que inventar excusas que pudieran jugarme en contra en el futuro, o arriesgara nuestras posiciones, pero no por eso se me hacía más fácil.

Me pesaba.

_Ay, dios_…

Tenía tantas ganas de verlo… de que me brindara una de sus sonrisas, esas estúpidas y encantadoras sonrisas de casanovas tan insoportablemente seguras y tiernas a la vez…

¿Cómo no intenté algo? Que más daba, tampoco era como que podría haber compartido esto con él. Aún si se lo hubiera mencionado, o se lo hubiera propuesto, o quizás planeado…era imposible. Por un lado, él no sabía que hoy sería mi cumpleaños, no podía tener esta información mía por cuestiones de seguridad. Y, por otro lado, aún si lo supiera, no podría estar aquí conmigo. ¿En calidad de qué?

_"Hola chicos. ¿A que no saben la sorpresa que les tengo? He invitado a alguien que les va encantar conocer. Les presento a … ¡Chat Noir, el protector de París! Mi compañero de…_ "

_De nada._

Era una estúpida tan sólo de imaginarme la hipotética situación.

El día había sido largo. Eché mano a cuanto recurso estuviera a mi disposición para mantener esa sensación, esos pensamientos a raya la mayor parte del tiempo. Procuré no quedarme sola por más de cinco minutos. Procuré estar siempre ocupada haciendo algo, conversando con alguien.

Y lo estaba logrando, mi trabajo al que me negué a faltar, el cariño de mis padres, el entusiasmo de los chicos y, especialmente, las atenciones de Adrien; habían logrado en cierta medida que lo olvidara.

Sí, Adrien. La sonrisa con la que me recibió en el estudio esa mañana, esperándome con un capuchino de caramelo y chocolate suizo, mi favorito, en mi escritorio frente a un inmenso ramo de rosas rojas … Él era quien más me había ayudado.

Hasta que Luka apareciera… Desgraciadamente, mi adorado chico azul fue quien jaló el gatillo de mi loca cabeza, devolviéndome a ese lugar, regresándome a ese vacío.

Así que consideré que era la mejor decisión no volver al grupo cuando se retiró. Necesitaba unos momentos a solas para aclarar mis pensamientos.

Pretendía no convertirme en el aguafiestas de la reunión, porque sabía que no iba a poder ocultar mis emociones por un buen rato y tendría a todo el mundo pendiente de mí. Definitivamente no quería eso, no en una noche de fiesta, MI fiesta.

Y allí fue Adrien. No tardó demasiado en encontrarme.

Era consciente de que había estado observándonos conversar.

Observándome, precisamente.

Nunca dejó de hacerlo, aunque se lo hubiera pedido expresamente en cada oportunidad que pude, y si tan solo me atrevía a reprocharle algo sacaba el escudo de: _"Pero si total nos queremos así"_.

_¡Bendita la hora en que se me ocurrió decir eso!_

Estaba particularmente atento a mí esa noche, tan dulce, tan cariñoso y tan… comestible vistiendo esa remera negra – maldita sea, creo que descubrió que me mataba cuando vestía de negro – que potenciaba cualquier otra cosa que estuviera sintiendo.

Si tan solo hubiera optado por la camisa blanca que le sugerí, por lo menos me habría ahorrado el creer ver a Chat Noir cada vez que se acercaba a mí para hablarme, que era prácticamente todo el tiempo, ya que no se apartó de mi lado hasta que Juleka me avisara de que Luka estaba allí, buscándome. Y creo que no le gustó ni un poco esa situación, a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, cuando me separé de todos y fui al encuentro, sin siquiera aclarárselo.

No voy a negarlo, me encantaba hacerlo renegar un poquito, al fin y al cabo, él siempre estaba provocándome ¿no?

A pesar de todo, de mi estado, mi sensibilidad y el aura negativa que intentaba ocultar de todo el mundo, me alegró que me siguiera. No sabía si iba a hacerlo pero lo esperaba.

Simplemente adoré que se apareciera de repente a mi lado. Sonreí en ese momento, aunque no permití que lo viera, eso contaría como una victoria para sus constantes coqueteos y no quería darle con el gusto.

Esos jueguitos suyos, tan provocativos, tan parecidos a los que Chat Noir me hacía cada vez que tenía oportunidad, con Adrien se habían vuelto más sofisticados y, en la mayoría de las veces, quedaba atrapada en ellos con el único resultado de todos los colores en mi rostro y su sonrisa victoriosa antes de detenerse y dejarme recalculando mi próxima reacción.

Me ponían nerviosa, me enfurecían y… me encantaban.

Si me sinceraba, ya le había tomado el gusto a encontrarme con sus ojos en mí, a adivinar cómo se las iba a ingeniar ese día para provocarme.

Juro que me parecía que a veces se contenía de tocarme o de intentar algo más que sólo mirarme. Y tan sólo de considerar si quiera esa opción, mi estómago parecía llenarse de toda clase de sensaciones.

Y me fascinaba. Simplemente quería más, cada vez más y no me controlaba en exigirlo y él… él no dudaba en dármelo, cada cosa que insinuara, subiendo el nivel en cada movimiento_._

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo…?

.~..~..~. .~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.

_Definitivamente, esa noche fue la más complicada de mi nueva relación con Adrien. _

_Bueno, la más complicada hasta ese momento, mis queridos lectores. Porque si todo entre nosotros era diferente desde que comenzáramos a trabajar juntos, no se imaginan como estaban las cosas a partir de aquella conversación en la que nos expusimos en un intento de sinceramiento. _

_No fue la única ni la peor, sólo la primera. _

_Porque hubo más, muchas más. _

_Algunas arrancaban con un comentario al pasar y otras se daban luego de que él desplegara el juego del día y terminara haciéndome enfurecer. Y me parecía que había descubierto que cuando me enojaba, no me medía con las palabras y terminaba conociendo más de mí que de cualquier otra forma. _

_¡Mi error! Lo asumía. No contaba con que Adrien se hubiera vuelto tan… astuto._

_Aunque, debía reconocer, tenían sus ventajas. Yo me exponía, sí, cada vez más. Pero gozaba en mi haber con algunos trucos y él no podía lograr más si no soltaba algo en el proceso, por lo que, si bien la mayoría de las veces perdía yo en estas clases de batallas de seducción, me permitieron conocer a un Adrien que no le dejaba ver al resto de las personas. _

_Un Adrien que era profundo, osado, seguro y vulnerable al mismo tiempo, apasionado y que, definitivamente, era mucho, muchísimo más interesante que aquel que conociera en mi adolescencia. _

_Y, no voy a negarlo, se había vuelto por lejos, terriblemente ca… Ejem, vamos a decirlo con decoro, su físico había mejorado notablemente. Más atlético, músculos más marcados, un rostro más más masculino, una mirada más profunda y menos ingenua… en fin, no me hagan seguir. _

_Sí, estos juegos, estas batallas, estaban volviéndose peligrosas porque, aunque me esforzara en pensar que lo que me hacía sentir estaba provocado por su terrible parecido con Chat Noir, ya no era totalmente cierto. _

_Porque, para mi desdicha esa noche, Adrien le estaba ganando a Chat otra vez. _

_Aunque todavía no me quería enterar._

.~..~..~. .~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.

—Sí, todo bien.— Le respondí y elevé unos centímetros la muñeca en la que reposaba la delicada pulserita dorada con dijes de mariquitas que Luka me acabara de dar como obsequio.—Vino a darme su regalo—

_Mariquitas, juro que a veces me parecía que Luka sabía todo de mi otra vida de superhéroes, pero nunca dijo nada._

Sonreí volviendo a mi posición de lamento, apoyada sobre el barandal de la segunda planta del Grand Palais, lugar en donde Boris Brejcha daba su espectáculo de electrónica esa noche. Entramos cortesía de Nino, para una fiesta de cumpleaños inolvidable.

_Y tenía razón. Sería inolvidable._

—Perdona, pero no se nota. ¿Él te hizo...?— Preguntó sin ocultar su molestia por lo que creía que había sucedido.

—No, nada. No me hizo nada malo. Soy todo yo esto que ves —

Adrien apoyó las caderas sobre el barandal, a mi lado cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho, de espaldas a la gente, mirándome.

—Sí, a veces es difícil volver a ver a los ex, ¿no? —

— ¡Ni que lo digas! Sobre todo cuando fue una buena historia. —

Asintió apretando fuerte sus labios para mantenerlos cerrados. Me imagino que algo quería acotarme, pero no lo hizo. Se tomó unos instantes antes de volver a hablar y creo no equivocarme al afirmar que cambió lo que iba a decirme.

— ¿Sabes? Si fue una buena historia, quédate con eso. Quédate con las cosas buenas. No te sientas mal por lo que ya no es, hay una razón para todo ¿no? Para lo que se queda y para lo que se va. — Y me sonrió, todo su rostro se iluminó tras esa sonrisa.

Me encantaron esas palabras. Habían salido desde un lugar que sólo quien lo conociera como yo lo estaba haciendo, sabía que era profundo, no de libro de autoayuda. Provenía de su propia experiencia, de su dolor.

Lo miré apretando los ojos.

— Mierda…no eres sólo una cara bonita después de todo, ¿eh? — Y reímos.

—Mmmm… a veces creo que alguien se llevó a la Marinette que conocía. Esta es mala.— Entrecerró los ojos arrojándome una mirada acusadora mientras me picaba la nariz con el dedo índice.

—No te hagas, te gusta más esta que la de la preparatoria. —

—Definitivamente — Y giró rápidamente para copiar mi posición dejando descansar todo el peso del cuerpo sobre los codos.

Apoyó su hombro contra el mío acercándose aún más. Y no tardó en formarse esa sonrisa tan estilo Chat, mirándome como si me estuviera atravesando.

Me mataba cuando hacía eso.

Y aunque adoraba toda su predisposición para levantarme el ánimo, me sentía particularmente vulnerable en ese momento y él estaba siendo tan… tan perfecto, que cualquier cosa que hiciera iba a complicar aún más lo que me estaba pasando. Y no contaba con la suficiente energía para lidiar con las consecuencias si no lograba desarmar el juego que quisiera iniciar.

—Deberías irte. — Le arrojé rápidamente —Seguir divirtiéndote con los chicos.— Lo estaba echando.

Sí, fue tan frío como sonó. _Toda una perra. _Pero necesitaba desesperadamente desarmar lo que sea que fuera a hacer.

—Estoy loca esta noche — Alcancé a acotar, antes de agachar la cabeza para esconderme de su escrutinio, porque sabía que iba a hacer eso.

—Mmmm… maltrátame todo lo que quieras, sabes que no voy a dejarte sola. — Y giró su rostro hacia mí clavándome esos hermosos ojos verdes que últimamente me estaban haciendo bajar todas mis puñeteras defensas.

Me mordí el labio inferior al advertirlo. _¡Dios! _ Me encantaba que fuera tan insistente conmigo. Pero esa noche, no me convenía en absoluto.

Me tapé la cara con ambas manos antes de que notara que estaba comenzando a ruborizarme.

—¡Ay, no! Ahí estás de nuevo. ¡Te dije que no me miraras así!—

Rodó sus ojos con hastío, pero sonreía. El muy desgraciado sabía que iba a provocarme eso, me conocía y demasiado. Y eso también me gustaba.

—¿Vamos a empezar otra vez con eso?—

Asentí entre mis manos. No quería ni mirarlo.

—Marinette…—

Negué sin desarmar mi posición. — Vete.—

—Ya…Marinette…sabes que... —

—No quiero— Y cerré aún más los dedos para terminar de ocultarme.

—Ey, linda...— Me dio un empujón con su hombro sobre el mío, para despabilarme.— Mírame.—

—No.—

Se carcajeó mientras agachaba la cabeza buscando con la mirada de entre mis dedos mis ojos— ¿Pero qué te…?—

—¡Es que esta noche me lo recuerdas mucho!— Le interrumpí hablando rápido, muy rápido, como si soltara una bomba y saliera huyendo.

Separé apenas los dedos que descansaban apretados sobre mi rostro, para brindarme el espacio suficiente y lograr observar su reacción sin exponerme del todo. No iba a gustarle lo que eso significaba cuando cayera en la cuenta de a quién me refería. Lo sabía.

—Ah…ahora entiendo — Su expresión cambió, se ensombreció por completo. Ya no había más picardía, ni sonrisas, ni provocación.

— Luka no es el problema. Estás así por el "chico misterioso". El que me comentaste el otro día—

Asentí.

—Bien.— Es todo lo que dijo antes de contraer el ceño centrando su mirada en la gente, alejándose de mí aunque no se moviera ni un milímetro de su posición.

Si habíamos logrado crear alguna clase de burbuja de calidez con nuestras bromas, en ese preciso instante acababa de hacerla añicos. Era experta en eso, en romper los buenos momentos con mis chicos. Sí…especialmente buena.

Él suspiró. Lo observaba de reojo, no me atrevía a hacer nada más. La tensión que se había generado en ese momento se sentía dolorosamente incómoda. Y la verdad, me pesaba demasiado. Pero era lo mejor, porque en esa noche juro que sus ojos, sus palabras, su aroma, me aterrorizaban.

—Dime — Me sobresalté al oírlo.— Si tantas ganas tenías de estar ésta noche con él, ¿Por qué no lo invitaste?—

Sonó mal. Eso fue un reproche. Sabía que estaba enojado y que no era precisamente eso lo que me quería decir, pero supo contenerse. Y me resultó adorable.

—Sabes que no puedo. Él no…—

—Sí, sí… — Batió la mano en el aire restándole importancia —Él no sabe nada. También me lo dijiste. Y no lo sabe porque eres una cobarde, como lo fuiste conmigo—

Y me sonrió con ironía tras escupirme esas palabras. Esta vez no se había contenido tanto.

—¡Ey! — Reaccioné. — Eso está de más. No te pases. Tú también tienes una "dama misteriosa", no vengas a hacerte el superado —

Sí, sí, también lo sabía, aunque no sospechaba ni un poco de quien podría estar hablando cuando me contaba de ella.

–Sí, pero ella sabe lo que siento.— Otro reproche, con cara de reproche, tono de reproche y bronca de reproche.

Iba a contestarle con un _"y aún así no te elige"_, pero eso sería muy cruel, ¿no? Una cosa es molestar y otra lastimar. Y Adrien no me lastimaba, nunca.

Suspiré aflojando el cuerpo. Él me imitó. Creo que a ambos nos había tensionado esta clase de pelea de ¿enamorados? Parecía eso. Pero no lo era.

Para nada.

—Supongo que da igual, ¿no? Que lo sepan o no lo sepan… de todas formas aquí estamos, solos, extrañándolos. — Sonreí tímidamente.

Me devolvió la mirada unos segundos después, una algo más dulce que instantes atrás.

—Bueno, solos, solos, no estamos. Por lo menos, yo estoy contigo. —

Lo miré. No había provocación en sus ojos, pero sus palabras definitivamente no fueron inocentes.

—Tienes razón. — Chasqueé la lengua entre mis dientes. Se lo reconocía, en ese punto estaba en lo cierto. — Aquí estamos, tú y yo juntos, lamentándonos por no estar con ellos.—

—Que yo sepa, no me he quejado de eso…—

Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Es que no me iba a dejar pasar una?

—Bueeenoooo…como digas. A ver, que tal queda así— Carraspeé— Aquí estamos, tú y yo juntos, mientras "yo" me lamento y tú me escuchas.— Lo miré sonriendo con sorna. — ¿Mejor así?—

—Perfecto— Y me devolvió la sonrisa por un instante, antes de desviar su atención hacia otro lugar borrando cualquier mueca de diversión de su rostro.

Y…otra vez la burbuja fuera.

Otra vez el silencio instalándose, generando distancia en cada segundo en el que permanecía apoyado en esa baranda, en medio nuestro, alejándonos más y más. Y ya no me gustaba eso.

— Adrien…—

—¿Mmmm…?—

—¿No te pasa a veces que…que sientes que buscamos complicarnos las cosas?— Mi miró entrecerrando los ojos. —Bueno…hablo por mí…—

—Sí. Siempre digo que la gente busca la mejor forma de arruinarse la vida…—

Reímos.

—Buena frase…Muy buena— Suspiré. — Es que… No sé, míranos a nosotros, con todo ese pasado "misterioso" — Carcajeó por lo bajo al observarme hacer conejitos en el aire con los dedos —Todas las idas y vueltas y ahora…a-aquí, siendo tan cercanos, con esta sintonía, esta complicidad… No sé …¿entiendes a lo que voy?—

—Nop— Y era cierto, su mirada me lo decía.

Suspiré nuevamente aclarando mis pensamientos.

—Digo que… a veces pienso que …como que ahora las cosas serían más fáciles entre nosotros sin ese pasado…N-no sé…Digo…—

Giró de repente hacia mí. Tenía toda su atención, pero me sorprendió la forma en que me miró, como si él hubiera advertido algo entre mis palabras que yo no. Y eso, me puso alerta. Me iba a mandar una de las mías, estaba segura. ¡Si hasta tartamudeaba otra vez!

Ésa era una señal. Debería haber cerrado la bocota en ese momento. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente aguantarme que las cosas quedaran tensas? ¿O porque no le dije simplemente 'regresemos a bailar' poniendo mi mejor sonrisa fingida de fotografía?

No. Elegí sincerarme. Y la seguí.

—Digo, a veces creo que todo…la forma en que nos sentimos, que n-nos provocamos… Digo, sería tan fácil si tan solo nosotros simplemente nos relajáramos y reco…— Y me detuve.

_¡Carajo!_ La cara me hirvió solo con considerar lo que seguía en la frase. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando cuando casi digo lo que iba a decir?

Así que opté por callarme justo ahí, como si ya no hubiera soltado demasiado. ¡Basta de regalar dichos que luego serían usados en mi contra!

Pero ya era tarde para eso.

—Si tan solo nosotros ¿qué?— Exigió sin disimulo. Su mirada fue determinada.

—Nada — Giré mi rostro hacia otro sector para quitarme de su campo visual, hurgando en mis pensamientos y encontrar algo que decir que completara esa frase urgentemente, no podía dejarlo librado a la suerte, sino lo aprovecharía

— Quise decir que…que ambos deberíamos reconocer que… que tenemos co-corazones… locos. Eso, l-locos. — Balbuceé como pude. Y una tímida sonrisa se esbozó en mis labios como cierre a toda la estupidez.

Él sonrió de lado mirándome de esa forma que…nada. Se había dado cuenta que cambié lo que iba a decirle, pero me siguió el juego.

—No son locos. Nos vuelven locos. — Suspiró — Dicen que el corazón quiere lo que quiere el corazón, ¿no?.—

Hizo una pausa tras esas palabras, para voltear hacia mí nuevamente y clavarme su mirada de la manera de la que siempre me quejara. Iba a provocarme con lo que siguiera, lo sabía.

— Solo hay que estar abierto a eso… Marinette.—

Mi nombre pronunciado de esa forma cerrando una frase tan contundente, sonó devastador. Sonó a exigencia, a demanda impaciente de una decisión. Otra vez estaba ahí, ganándome, incitándome, llevándome al límite.

_Mierda._

Y lo consiguió, había logrado tomar algo de ventaja de mi frase sin terminar dejándome al borde del precipicio. Y no debería haber sido tan grave pero por alguna razón, ni respirar podía. No mientras tuviera sus ojos en los míos. Se sentía como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos y me aterrorizó sólo de considerarlo, aunque eso era imposible.

Era imposible…

Sí, sí. Pero por las dudas, lo corrí de mi mente colocando a Chat en el medio para despabilarme, para recordarme de quien SI me debería volver loca. Porque, si se hubiera inclinado aunque sea un poquito hacia mí en ese momento, creo que no hubiera podido resistirme a besarlo.

_Estoy frita. Refirta._

—Estás pensando en él, ¿no?—

_"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué acababa de decirme!?"_

Tuve que pestañear. Me había aturdido con esas palabras. No pude evitar ahogarme con mi saliva al inspirar una bocanada de aire para hablar. Empecé a toser repetidas veces apoyando mi mano en el pecho, para darle más dramatismo a la situación, mientras me ponía roja.

Adrien reía al tiempo me daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

—¿Qué…? — Carraspeé para tranquilizar los espasmos —¿Qué dijiste?—

—Es que me miraste de la misma forma en que me miras cuando hablas de ese chico. Supuse que pensabas en él, ¿no? —

No quería responder a esa pregunta, pero sabía que él no iba a desistir y subiría de nivel y quedaría nuevamente atrapada en uno de sus juegos y terminaría sincerándome aún más allá de lo que estuviera dispuesta a revelar hasta conmigo misma.

—No, bueno… ¿sí? — Encogí los hombros achicando los ojos — ¿Un poquito? — Mis mejillas ardieron.

Me avergonzaba reconocerlo. Él bajó la mirada intentando sonreír, lográndolo apenas. Era evidente que mi respuesta le molestaba, hasta podría decir que le hería. Creo que en el fondo sólo lo había dicho para provocarme y esperaba equivocarse.

Y la verdad, ya no se sentía tan bien esta situación, esta clase de sinceramiento me estaba picando en el corazón.

—Perdona. No quiero mentirte. Es que eres tan… tan parecido y me es…Perdona. — Sacudí la cabeza —Definitivamente me convertí en el aguafiestas de la noche para ti. Es mejor que…—

—Realmente le echas mucho de menos, ¿no? — Me interrumpió, con sus palabras, con su mirada, con todo su lenguaje corporal.

Lo miré y no pude responder con una explicación. La voz no me salió. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza una única vez. Y luego de eso, simplemente quedamos en silencio, inmóviles uno al lado de otro, perdiendo nuestra atención entre medio de la gente.

_Purple Noise_ comenzaba a sonar y me encantaba esa canción, tan distintiva del DJ de la noche. Pero apenas la registraba, como si estuviera sonando pero a lo lejos. Lo único que podía hacer era observarlo de reojo tratando de adivinar en qué estaba pensando Adrien en ese momento.

Su rostro no transmitía nada, se había vuelto especialmente hábil en ocultar sus jugadas. Y me aterraba cuando sucedía eso. Siempre venía algo peligroso para mí cuando no lograba leerlo.

—Dime, ¿Qué es lo que hago, lo que tengo que más te lo recuerda?— Rompió el silencio, girando hacia mí, aún ilegible.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Ahí venía otro de sus jueguitos. Me sentí de papel en ese momento.

—¿Co -Cómo?—

—Todo el tiempo me dices que te lo recuerdo. — Carraspeó —Bueno, quiero saber qué exactamente de mí te lo recuerda. —

—Adrien ¿de verdad me estás pidiendo eso?— Me descolocó. No sabía si quería responderle, porque creo que ni siquiera yo conocía la respuesta exacta, ni para mí misma.

Él asintió determinado.

Entrecerré los ojos para escrutarlo, como si estuviera buscando sobre su piel una excusa para escaparme. Pero, casi automáticamente, puse toda mi razón en ubicar su respuesta.

¿En serio? ¿Iba a ceder?

¡Puta madre! Iba a hacerlo. Cedería. Haría lo que me pedía. No sé qué clase de magia tenía sobre mí, pero últimamente nunca podía negarme a sus ideas.

Y allí estaba, buscando la respuesta mientras lo recorría con la mirada y los unía nuevamente en mis pensamientos.

Veamos…¿sería su u cabello? Dorado, revuelto, suave. Sí, podía ser.

¿O sus ojos? Sus hermosos y verdes y profundos ojos. Sí, eso también, totalmente.

¿Y su sonrisa? ¡Oh mierda! Definitivamente ahí era un sí. ¿Su voz? ¿La forma en que me hablaba? Se habían vuelto terriblemente parecidos.

Y cuando pasaba cerca de mí, su aroma ¿había otra coincidencia? Oh, sí, ese era un sí rotundo.

¿Los juegos de seducción que usaba conmigo? Mierda, estaba complicada en ese punto, eran prácticamente los mismos.

¿Su cuerpo? ¡Carajo!

Acaso era… ¿todo?

Y ahí me congelé, el Grand Palais se hizo pequeño sobre mí.

Ésa era la respuesta: Todo. Era prácticamente igual a él, sólo le faltaba el antifaz y esas estúpidas orejas de gato y comportarse un poquito más sin vergüenza, y estábamos hablando de la misma persona.

Momento, ¿acaso Adrien era…? No, no, no, no, no. No podía ser.

—¿Todo?— Respondí tímidamente, encogiendo mis hombros y rogando hundirme en ellos lo suficiente para que mi cabello me ocultara. Vanamente esperaba que no me escuchara.

—¿¡Me estás cargando!? — Giró mirándome algo molesto, pero no pudo esconder del todo que le gustó mi respuesta.

— No, Marinette. No puede ser todo. ¿Te escuchas? — Se detuvo unos segundos clavándome una mirada que intentaba transmitir furia. Pero sus ojos brillaban, no estaba realmente enojado. —Si fuera así, si verdaderamente fuera todo… deberías estar considerando que estás enamorada de mí y no de él—

_Hijo de puta_.

No pudo decirme eso.

Todo en mí se paralizó ante esa revelación. ¿Podía acaso ser que nunca dejé de…amarlo? ¿Y que mis sentimientos por Chat eran en realidad porque lo veía a él en ese gato? ¿Y que al haberlo reencontrado enloqueció mi brújula otra vez?

No podía ser eso. Eran parecidos, eso era innegable. Pero no estaba enamorada de él. No, ya no. Intentaba confundirme. Este era otro de sus estúpidos juegos y quería hacerme caer. Esto no era así… esto no era…

¡No! No iba a volver otra vez a ser esa quinceañera que suspirara por su compañero mientras él iba tras otras. No, ya no. Eso era parte del pasado y que él fuera parecido al hombre del que SI estaba enamorada…sólo era una coincidencia…

Y…¡no podía haber dicho eso mirándome así!

Y seguía mirándome de esa forma. ¡Basta! Y…Dios…era tan, tan…

Ya no podía procesar algo más. Sinceramente, todo me daba vueltas. No estaba funcionando. Había quedado atrapada otra vez en sus juegos y esta vez el resultado no estaba siendo divertido, no para mí.

Tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato.

—Yo…mira… No e-es…así que…Olvídalo. No puedo más con esto…¿Sabes? Y-ya no puedo…— Me separé del barandal en el que estábamos apoyados bajando mi mirada al suelo — Yo… mejor me voy. —

Quería huir.

Y mi cuerpo respetó esa decisión sin preguntarme nada por que comenzó a moverse lo más rápido que podía en sentido contrario, lejos de él, atravesando la gente sin cometer sus típicos errores de torpeza.

Hasta que una mano aferrando mi muñeca me detuvo frente al primer escalón de una de las amplias escaleras que conducían hacia abajo.

—¡Marinette! Espera. No te vayas.—

Volteé, él se acercó inclinándose hacia mi oído para que lo escuchara por sobre las conversaciones de la gente y la música.

— Perdona, no quise presionarte así. Perdón… yo… Creo que me puse un poquito …¿celoso? — Intentó sonreírme, estaba nervioso.

—¿Celoso? ¿Tu? Pero si yo…—

—No me hagas caso. — Interrumpió —Soy un idiota a veces. Es tu cumpleaños, estás tan hermosa que…¿Sabes? Olvídalo. Olvídate de todo lo que te dije, de Luka, de él. Es tu cumpleaños, tu fiesta, estamos todos aquí por ti, porque te quie… te queremos. Deberías divertirte en vez de sentirte mal por alguien. —

Le sonreí. Otra vez, tan…perfecto.

Deslizó sus dedos desde mi muñeca y tomó mi mano, enredando sus dedos entre los míos.

—Entiendo lo que te sucede, de verdad, linda. Lo entiendo. — Se humedeció los labios. — Sé que hay veces en las que la vida no nos da lo que queremos, y eso duele. Pero te puedo asegurar, y mira que lo sé de primera mano, que si no te da lo que pides siempre te va dar lo que necesitas. — Suspiró brindándome un pequeño apretón en mi mano, la que mantenía aferrada a la suya.

— Marinette… toma lo verdadero que tienes frente a ti y se feliz de una vez por todas.— Y me miró.

Frente a mí lo tenía a él. ¿Qué me estaba queriendo decir?

—¿Vamos?— No me dio tiempo a nada. Me sonrió señalándome con la cabeza hacia abajo, hacia la pista central alrededor del DJ en donde se encontraban nuestros amigos.

No dije nada. Asumió que mi silencio era un sí y no estaba equivocado.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin soltarme, llevándome con él a través de la gente, abriendo camino con su cuerpo para que pudiera pasar cómodamente.

Sin demorar ubicó a nuestros compañeros que bailaban, se divertían y que nos recibieron con júbilo cuando nos vieron llegar, uniéndonos rápidamente a la ronda.

Él se acomodó a mí lado entre el grupo y me miró cuando comencé a moverme tímidamente al compás de la música y del resto de las personas que nos rodeaban. Le sonreí y me devolvió el gesto antes de que Alya apareciera, saltando animadamente y le tomara las manos alzándoselas para que bailara con ella.

Ella se veía tan bien junto a Nino y el resto, divertidos, y ahora Adrien se les sumaba. Todos los estaban, Juleka, Rose, Max, Kim y más allá Alix reía bailando junto a dos de sus nuevas amigas de universidad que había encontrado en la fiesta.

Adrien tenía razón, debía tomar lo verdadero que estaba frente a mí y disfrutar. Suspiré. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios e invadió mi alma, y ahí, simplemente me relajé dejándome llevar por los sonidos rítmicos, por las luces, por la energía que emanaba del ambiente y de mis amigos que disfrutaban, que se movían a mí alrededor empujándome en ocasiones sin intención.

Cerré mis ojos para saborear con mayor intensidad las sensaciones que me provocaban el momento, el lugar, los sonidos, mis movimientos, y poco apoco todo se metió debajo de mi piel y se sentía grandioso. Alcé los brazos sobre mi cabeza, cruzándolos arriba, permitiendo que la luz de los laser atravesara los dedos, bailara entre ellos, como si pudiera tocarlos. Me encantaba esa imagen.

Sí, casi arruino mi noche, casi arruino esto.

Adrien tenía razón, otra vez la tenía. Y allí estaba frente a mi cuando abrí los ojos, siempre atento, delineando mis movimientos con su mirada, depositándose en mis ojos cuando los encontró atentos a él.

Me observaba de esa forma que siempre le reprendiera, pero esta vez me fascinó que así lo hiciera. Le sonreí al advertirlo y, casi sin notarlo, mis movimientos se hicieron más suaves, más sensuales.

Eso era lo que él me provocaba con sus juegos, con su sonrisa, con su mirada y ahora, en ese instante, poco me importaba ocultarlo.

.~..~..~. .~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.

_Si me preguntan si era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, puedo responder que sí y que no._

_Sí quería bailar con él, para él. Y lo estaba haciendo. Ya me había hartado de contenerme. Él me provocaba y yo ¿debía aguantarme siempre? _

_Y el no, ¿acaso él lo pasaría por alto? No lo sabía y tampoco sabía en ese instante hasta donde querría llegar conmigo esa noche._

.~..~..~. .~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.

Sentí sus dedos enredarse en los míos llevándolos a él. Se mordió el labio inferior sonriéndome, mientras comenzaba a depositar mis brazos sobre su cuello, sin dejar de mirarme ni de moverse al compás de mis movimientos.

¿Me estaba seduciendo?

Totalmente, siempre lo hacía y ahora conmigo abierta a sus juegos, no iba a dejarlo pasar. No este Adrien tan Chat.

No dudé en acariciarle el cabello cuando lo tuve a mi alcance, él hizo lo mismo pero no se quedó ahí. Sus manos bajaron lentamente, casi sin tocarme, hasta mi cintura y, cuando llegaron allí, la tomaron envolviéndola con sus dedos, apretando con sus yemas la piel que se asomaba desde mi blusa al tener los brazos elevados, antes de acercarse un poco más a mí sin dejar de bailar, acompañando mis movimientos.

Me fascinaba lo que estaba haciendo. Mi piel en sus dedos, mis manos en su cabello. Su aroma tan cerca.

Sus ojos en los míos ahora, en mí. Sus ojos en mi boca, humedeciéndose los labios mientras recorría los míos con la mirada. Su sonrisa… ¡por dios! su sonrisa, acababa de derrumbar el último dejo de compostura en mí.

—Eres…eres igual …— Alcancé a susurrarle mientras metía mis dedos más profundamente entre sus cabellos.

—¿Si? ¿Lo ves a él en mí ahora?— Respondió con voz ronca. Esta vez no le molestó que lo mencionara.

Asentí mordiéndome el labio inferior. Mi mirada oscureció al escucharlo.

—Dime…— Se acercó más. Su sonrisa se volvió felina en ese momento, como si dentro de él algo se hubiera despertado. —¿Quieres que sea él esta noche? —

Tuve que dejar escapar un suspiro, el cual abandonó mi cuerpo casi en un jadeo.

¿Un nuevo juego? Sí, un nuevo juego.

¿Debía jugarlo? Tal vez no, pero cuando sentí sus dedos presionar sobre la piel de mi cintura nuevamente, me quemó y con ese placentero ardor cualquier advertencia que mi Marinette racional pudiera hacerme, quedó automáticamente silenciada.

Asentí moviendo mi cabeza lentamente. Mi respiración era pesada y comenzaba a agitarse dejándome expuesta. Lo único que podía hacer era escucharlo y observar como sus labios se movían mientras me hablaba, mientras dibujaba esa sonrisa que me derrumbara, deseando desesperadamente tocarlos.

—Soy él entonces. —

_Oh-dios-mío_.

Algo se retorció en mi interior tras esas palabras, y vibró y me inundó de toda clase de sensaciones que me dejaron sin aliento, otorgándole a mi cuerpo autonomía para obrar más allá de mi lucidez.

Definitivamente, ya no controlaba nada, ni a mí misma.

Nunca me llegué a imaginar que tres simples palabras unidas en una más simple frase podían causar ese efecto en mí.

Él diciendo esas palabras. Él y su boca tan dulce, tan perfecta…¿a qué sabía? Moría por averiguarlo. Y mi cuerpo lo entendió obrando en consecuencia.

Una mano se deslizó desde su cuello hasta el rostro rozando la piel en su recorrido. Pero no se quedó quieta ahí. Mi pulgar delató mis intenciones al continuar su camino hasta el labio inferior, rozándolo tímidamente, casi temblando. Se olvidó que este Adrien leía todo demasiado bien y entendía a la perfección que esa mera caricia no era solo eso.

No sé en qué preciso momento sus manos tomaron mi rostro y lo elevaron para que sus labios alcanzaran los míos, pero sucedió. Ansiaba ese contacto pero no pude evitar estremecerme bajo el.

Suave, dulce, cálido, se posó sobre mí indeciso, dudando de si acaso este movimiento sería el correcto o el que diera por terminada la partida que había iniciado con él y con la noche cuando fuera a recogerme para llevarme a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, aun cuando le había dicho expresamente que no lo hiciera.

Temblé cuando se separó de mí por unos segundos titubeando ante la próxima movida. Creo que respondí a todos sus interrogantes cuando le tomé con más fuerza la nuca, jalándolo contra mí y aprisionándolo a mis labios que ahora se abrían para saborearlo mejor. Y su sabor era grandioso.

No tardó en aferrarse a mí, envolviendo mi cuerpo con sus brazos, y yo en enredarme en él para sentirlo completamente, no sólo con mi lengua. Y se sintió perfecto, como si cada uno de los pasos que hubiéramos recorrido esa noche nos llevara a este preciso y único instante.

—Eres tan… Marinette … vámonos de aquí— Me dijo cuándo a duras penas pudo separarse de mí.

No le dije nada, sólo lo miré como pude por unos segundos, y otra vez interpretó mi silencio como un sí. Porque lo era.

Me tomó de la mano y comenzó a llevarme hacia la puerta, afuera, a la parada de taxis.

Nos íbamos de la fiesta, de mi fiesta, sin demasiadas explicaciones, sin despedidas. Y se sentía grandioso.

Sí, definitivamente era él. Era Chat esa noche.

.~..~..~. .~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.

_Creo que no debo agregar nada más, ¿no? Es de público conocimiento lo que le siguió a esa propuesta. _

_¿Qué diablos estaba pensando en ese momento? _

_Creo que no estaba pensando, simplemente sintiendo. _

_Como bien dijo Adrien "el corazón quiere lo que quiere el corazón"._

_Aparentemente, mi corazón lo quería a él esa noche. Aunque lo disfrazara de Chat Noir para que mi puñetera razón no se metiera en el medio a interrumpir algo que se sentía fabuloso y que nos cambiaría la vida._

_Aunque todavía, ni me atrevía a imaginar cuanto…_

* * *

**Notas del capítulo**

1) Le di tantas vueltas y leídas y releidas a este capítulo para que queda exactamente como quería, que ya perdí la noción de si lo mejoraba en cada lectura o lo empeoraba. Dicho esto quiero pedirles que si leyeron algo que no quedó del todo claro o tiene errores, me lo hagan saber así pongo a mis deditos a trabajar en darle la vuelta de rosca que falte.

Sinceramente lo publiqué hoy por que ya me quemaba en las manos jajajaja

2)Boris Brejcha es un DJ de música electrónica, de Techno precisamente. Me encanta. Dio un show en Grand Palais, ese evento sucedió. Si les interesa pueden buscar el set en YouTube como "Boris Brejcha Grand Palais for Cercle", Y aprovechan a escucharlo mientras leen el capítulo ya que todo sucede durante dicho show ;P

* * *

Van mis agradecimientos a sus reviews para **Mud-chan, AquaticWhisper, Mich Rangel, carmenaf999, leslaut ****y **. Como siempre digo, me llenan el alma y me alientan a continuar, mejorando un poquito más cada vez. (Mud-chan,me encantan tus PM, jajajajaja)

Y gracias a todos los que leen y se mantienen atentos a esta historia, aunque no dejen su comentario. Les animo a que se tomen un segundito y me escriban un review aunque sea pequeñito, ¿si?

Los quiero. Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado este capítulo leyendo como yo lo hice escribiendo.

Nos vemos pronto. _AkiRoss._

* * *

**13/06/20 ¡Editado!**


	4. Inicio 0 - El Después

**Inicio 0 El después**

* * *

_**Lo que deba ser, será, y lo que no allí quedará.**_

_**Es de necios contrariar esa voluntad.**_

_**Mi resistencia estaba en la razón. El resto de mí ya había dicho que sí. **_

_**Sólo faltaba yo.**_

* * *

.

_Ya se van enterando como llegamos a la noche triple X ¿no? Perdón, al "Inicio 0" para seguir con el orden, así no los confundo._

_Recordemos ese momento caliente, enredados en el amplio sillón__, él sobre mí, yo envolviéndolo con mis piernas, mis brazos. __ Y ahora deténganse ahí. Tomen esa imagen de nosotros enloquecidos, haciéndonos el amor, jugando, pretendiendo que estábamos con alguien más._

_Eso último, "pretendiendo que estábamos con alguien más". Que detalle, ¿eh? _

_Astuto, Adrien, muy astuto._

_Verán, el muchacho se había vuelto bastante hábil en los asuntos del amor. Tenía unos cuantos trucos debajo de la manga y parecía que todos, absolutamente todos, le funcionaban conmigo. _

_Así que les pido que volvamos a ese punto, porque ese inicio todavía no había terminado. _

_Quedan un par de cositas más que contar para que entiendan por donde andaban las cosas entre nosotros. _

_Aunque claro, yo todavía no me enteraba del todo._

.

.

—¡Ay! ¡Mierda!— maldije prácticamente susurrando cuando me golpeé la cabeza al tratar de salir de debajo de la mesa ratona, situada en frente al amplio sillón en el que, bueno, habíamos hecho de todo.

Ahí estaba yo, gateando por el suelo, desnuda, buscando mi ropa.

Poco podía ver en penumbras, y sumado a mi urgencia por salir de ahí sin despertarlo, no me estaba resultando una tarea fácil. Y, para complicarlo aún más, nuestras ropas estaban dispersas por todos lados, mezcladas y poco conocía el departamento o piso en el que estaba.

¿Poco? ¡Nada! No lo conocía en absoluto, únicamente podía percatarme apenas del tramo desde la puerta hasta el sillón que fue lo que llegué a apreciar al entrar. Y el sillón, ¡uf, si! a ese sí lo conocía.

_"Marinette, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué mierda hiciste?"_

Me era imposible dejar de recriminármelo una y otra vez desde que despertara abrazada a un Adrien desnudo y cobrara conciencia de todo lo que había pasado.

No me estaba quejando, había sido genial. Pero ¡qué digo! Todo lo sucedido fue simplemente fabuloso. No consideré que esto pudiera ocurrirme con él ni en mil años. A ver, no es que nunca lo hubiera fantaseado, pero no entraba dentro de las posibilidades de mi realidad ni remotamente, ni aunque hubiera alineado el doscientos por ciento de mis acciones para conseguirlo.

Y cuando no hice nada, cuando mi atención estaba en alguien más, ¡pafate! Ahí estaba, siendo devorada por él.

Bueno, devorada así como una pobre víctima, debía reconocer que no. Ambos hicimos y dejamos hacer para llegar a este punto. Pero, aun así, sentía que por un momento de debilidad esta vez había dejado que todo se complicara entre nosotros al permitir que me enredara en otro de sus estúpidos juegos.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando accedí? ¿Acaso pensaba?

¡Oh, sí! Sí pensaba. ¡Pero no con la cabeza!

_"Es tu amigo, es tu jefe, ¡tú jefe Marinette! Y está enamorado de otra. ¡Y estás enamorada de otro! ¿¡QUE CARAJOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!?"_

Sí, realmente era insoportable como crítico.

Detuve unos segundos mi búsqueda frotando entre mis dedos la prenda que había logrado retirar de debajo de la mesita y no se sentía mía. La acerqué a mi rostro para apreciar su aroma.

Sí, era de Adrien.

Mis ojos se cerraron cuando el aire cargado me inundó. Allí estaba su perfume, el que usara esa noche, esa mezcla de esencias amaderadas y acuáticas combinados con el de su piel, tan…sí, sí, me provocaba de todo. Devolvía a mi mente fragmentos de imágenes de instantes atrás y toda clase de sensaciones comenzaban a formarse en mi vientre.

No pude evitar sonreír y sentirme tentada a girar para verlo, aún con su remera en mi rostro. No lo tendría que haber hecho, sabía que era vulnerable ante él, pero de todas formas lo hice.

¡Mierda! Ahí estaba, dormido en el sillón, completamente desnudo, recostado sobre su costado, las espaldas apoyadas al mullido respaldar, con el brazo de debajo de su cuerpo que funcionara como mi almohada, aún extendido como si estuviera aguardando por mí.

Se veía tan apacible, tan…exquisito, que tranquilamente podría haber regresado a su lado y quedarme allí para siempre.

Sí, había sido fabuloso todo lo que habíamos hecho. Si tan solo…no, no, no, dejémoslo ahí.

Sacudí la cabeza para devolverme a la realidad.

_"¿Tan fácil soy?"_

No, no lo era. Pero sí con él.

Estaba segura de haberlo superado completamente cuando inicié a trabajar en su proyecto, pero debía reconocer a estas alturas que todavía su presencia tenía ese efecto en mí, de derrumbar cualquier clase de autocontrol.

¡Mierda! Alya tenía razón.

Bueno, por lo menos ya no me volvía una loca torpe y tartamuda a su alrededor. Ahora era una mujer comportándose normal, una mujer a la que le resultaba muy sexi su jefe y… ¡Carajo! Ahora era peor.

Se me había tornado difícil resistirme a sus juegos si relajaba mis defensas aunque sea sólo un poco. Peor, debía irme enterando que, con lo sucedido, me sería imposible resistirme a él.

Y me parecía que ya no me serviría de nada echarle la culpa a su terrible parecido con Chat Noir. Debía comenzar a considerar seriamente esta nueva situación, porque cuando iniciara la semana continuaríamos trabajando juntos, con esa cercanía, con esa complicidad que ya había tornado nuestra relación más íntima, casi única.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo seguiríamos? ¿Se arruinaría todo?

¿O… quedaría como si nada?

Tal vez para él sí. Para un tipo como él, con todas a su favor, esta clase de noches debían ser moneda corriente, ¿no? ¿Por qué conmigo sería diferente?

_¡Ay no! ¿Qué había hecho? _

Dolía reconocer esa posibilidad. Pero parecía funcionar perfecto para renovar las energías en mi retirada porque mis manos se movían más rápidamente con cada uno de esos tortuosos pensamientos asaltándome.

Ya lo tenía decidido, ¿para qué darle más vueltas? Me iría, tomaría distancia de él durante el fin de semana, nada de reuniones de último momento, no llamadas, no textos. Tendría el tiempo para meditar todo esto tranquila en mi habitación buscando la mejor forma de resolverlo o acomodarlo, torturándome un poquito en el proceso. El lunes sería complicado, pero sería otro día en el que esta situación ya habría quedado lejos. Estaría más fácil enfrentarlo y aclararlo y ¡que no se repitiera!

Además, pronto me reencontraría con Chat Noir para nuestros patrullajes nocturnos y todo volvería a su lugar. Contaba con ello.

Lo vería y lo sucedido con Adrien quedaría como un incidente anecdótico. Eso, para conversaciones entre amigas, porque seguro que tendría que hablarlo, sé que me vieron y no se les va a pasar el hecho de que nos fuimos en medio de la fiesta, juntos, tomados de la mano después de besarnos.

Yo estaba enamorada de Chat Noir, por más que él fuera tan parecido, prácticamente igual y hubiera tanta historia entre nosotros. Bueno, una historia sólo mía pero historia en fin ¿no?

Ahora no lo amaba a él, amaba a Chat. Esta vez, era diferente.

Y punto.

_No te olvides de eso._

En ese momento era mejor que me fuera antes de que despertara y me lo complicara aún más. Porque no estaba lista para enfrentarlo con todas mis dudas y considerando que me había vuelto particularmente indefensa a sus encantos.

Así que acomodé mis pensamientos en un costado y reanudé mi tarea. Seguí tanteando el piso con mis manos, desplazándome lentamente en cuatro patas al oscuro, intentado emitir el mínimo de sonidos.

Y lo estaba logrando, ya había ubicado unas cuantas prendas que no sabía si eran mías o de él. Pero por las dudas las tomaba igual, después me las arreglaría en el baño.

Momento… ¿dónde quedaba el baño?

_¡La puta madre! _

Esa idea me desconcentró y no advertí que había un bulto frente a mí. Me di de lleno contra una pesada silla de cuero estilo huevo, corriéndola y provocando un evidente chillido que, en el silencio de la noche, pasaba menos que desapercibido.

¿¡De donde salió!? Di un brinco hacia atrás asustada y algo enojada, aferrando a mi pecho las ropas que había logrado recoger. Adrien se despertaría y…

—Marinette, ¿dónde…? — Escuché detrás de mí.

_¡Carajo! _

Me congelé. Aún estaba desnuda y eso aumentó mi nerviosismo, me sentía como expuesta sin ropa. Necesitaba algo para cubrirme de inmediato, antes de que él se percatara de donde me encontraba y en qué condiciones. No iba a poder lidiar con su mirada, esa mirada que siempre utilizaba para desarmar mis trincheras.

¡Y menos desnuda!

Manoteé rápidamente de entre las prendas en mis manos su remera y torpemente me vestí con ella. Me quedaba grande. En él no lucía suelta, pero en mí debía sostener el escote ancho para que no se deslizara por mis hombros o mi pecho.

–¿Qué haces en el suelo? — Me preguntó con su voz ronca de recién amanecido. ¡Dios! Hasta su voz me incitaba.

Giré lentamente, quedando arrodillada a cierta distancia frente a él, apretando contra mi pecho el bollo de ropa que seguramente quedaría todo arrugado.

Me recorría con la mirada intentando entender que sucedía, procesando lo que pasaba aún somnoliento y en la oscuridad.

Bueno, ¡por lo menos una estaba a mi favor! No podría verme bien, apreciar mi rostro avergonzado y arrepentido, y yo tampoco a él, y así evitar que con sus ojos me hiciera caer de nuevo y…

—Ok Aura, enciende las luces estar — Dijo luego de aclarar la voz, y se encendieron dos lámparas de pie situadas en los extremos de lo que parecía ser un living, que era precisamente donde nos encontrábamos.

¡Mierda! Domótica. No contaba con eso.

Abrí grandes los ojos cuando se acostumbraron a la luz, apretujando aún más la ropa frente a mí, en un acto de defensa, creo. Si bien la intensidad de las luces era suave, ahora podría distinguirme bien. Y yo a él, completamente, sobre todo considerando la posición en la que estaba recostado. Y no me limité solo a su rostro.

La niña vergonzosa dentro de mí tiñó de colores mi semblante provocando en él una dulce y divertida sonrisa al percatarse de la expresión que se me acababa de formar. Tomó uno de los almohadones que aún quedaban sobre el sillón para cubrirse ahí, y sólo ahí. Yo le hubiera puesto un hiyab en ese momento, para resguardar mi compostura.

—¿Ya te vas?— Me dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por los alborotados cabellos desperezándose y desacomodándolos más. ¡Y hasta eso le quedaba bien!

—Eh…Sí. Así parece— Le sonreí tímidamente encogiendo los hombros, me ardía el rostro, aún no se pasaba mi sofoco.

—¿No pensabas despedirte?—

Pero, como si ya no tuviera poco con que lidiar, con esas palabras una nueva crítica se formó en mis pensamientos.

¿Debía considerarme una cobarde por irme a sus espaldas?

No.

Bueno, sí.

¡Pero es que me sería muy difícil enfrentarlo!

Seguro que intentaría alguno de sus… sus estúpidos trucos y no podría resistirme, porque ya me voy enterando que tiene una clase de magia sobre mí, y se veía tan lindo ahí, medio dormido, con sus labios hinchados, los músculos marcados y hablando de esa forma…

"_¡Por dios mujer! ¡No seas tan fácil!"_

—Es mejor así, ¿no? Funcionaría… ¿mejor?— Encogí un hombro insegura de mi respuesta.

—¿Mejor…? ¿Por qué?—

Me miró a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. Lucía extrañado, como que no entendiera nada. Lentamente y con algo de torpeza, se incorporó en el sillón quedando sentado, mientras se sostenía con una mano el almohadón fijo en su entrepierna.

—¿Está todo bien? Digo, quieres irte así…De lo que pasó… ¿hay algo que no…?—

—No, no. — Lo interrumpí —Fue genial, créeme.— Rodé mis ojos sonriéndole y desvié la mirada, de verdad que me sentía avergonzada y nerviosa y vulnerable. —No es por eso…—

Y no completé mi frase.

Suspiré, no me atrevía a mirarlo. Se acababa de dar el momento que esperaba que no sucediera. ¿Cómo lo manejaría?

Yo ahí en el suelo, desnuda, cubriéndome sólo con su remera que me quedaba algo grande, y su aroma en mi cuerpo, y todo lo que me había hecho tan presente en mi piel, en mis pensamientos, con todo ese mar de dudas castigándome.

Y él ahí, desnudo, espectacular, con esa voz ronca de dormido, esa mirada tan dulce y desconcertada, y…¡basta!

Si seguía por ese camino esta vez caería nuevamente sin que él moviera un músculo si quiera, y no podía complicármelo más.

—Pero creo que es mejor que me vaya. E-estas cosas son así, ¿no? N-no lo compliquemos más, así que…Sí, mejor. Irme, eso, i-irme.— Dije rápidamente en mi mejor estilo Marinette nerviosa y me levanté del suelo con la mirada hacia otro lado, buscando el baño. Debía encontrarlo urgentemente.

—No quiero que te vayas, Marinette. —

Mis ojos se abrieron grandes y se clavaron en los suyos tras esas palabras tan claras, tan decididas. No sé si yo no lo entendía, él no me entendía o estaba demasiado nerviosa.

—¿No? Pero…¿no es que es así? —

—Es así ¿qué?— Y me sonrió. Se sintió como que comprendiera todo lo que me abrumaba.

Estiró su mano y tomó la punta de la remera que vestía jalándola para acercarme a él. Di unos pasos cortitos cuando un nuevo tirón hacia abajo me obligó a sentarme en el sofá, a su lado, a su alcance.

Y no tardó en ubicarse tras de mí, prácticamente rozando mi cuerpo, corriendo el almohadón de en medio. Claro, ¿para estar más cerca? ¿O para iniciar otro de sus juegos de provocación? No iba a adivinarlo, fuera lo que fuera, ya estaba nerviosa porque intuía que estaba a punto de desarmar cada una de las defensas que había logrado levantar mientras él dormía.

La remera se deslizó sobre uno de los hombros cuando me senté, dejándolo al descubierto. Con una suave caricia retiró los cabellos que aún lo cubrían y se inclinó lentamente para depositar un beso en el. Un delicado y tibio beso que provocó que mi piel se erizara.

Sí, de verdad, después de todo lo que me había hecho, ese simple beso en ese inocente lugar me hizo temblar.

—Te queda bien mi remera.— Y subió un poco más, llegando a la curva de mi cuello. — Y hueles bien… me encanta—

Allí justito, un lugar que en mí es extremadamente sensible, con otro tímido beso me estremeció, y no pude evitar que un suspiro se me escapara.

—¿Qué … qué estás… haciendo?—

—Acariciándote ¿o tampoco puedo ahora?— Iba a seguir, y yo estaba permitiéndoselo. ¿En serio?

Sí, él tenía esa magia, definitivamente la tenía.

Lo que temía iba a suceder, su aliento en mi cuello, subiendo, y esa sensación pesada y abrumadora que se formaba en el vientre quitándome el aire, enardeciendo los sentidos, creándose en anticipación a lo que ya sabía que él podía brindarme.

Pronto estaría completamente a merced de sus intenciones y, si algo de compostura quedaba en mi ser, sabía que debía detenerlo cuanto antes.

—Adrien… n-no conozco los códigos de esto. Yo...—

—¿Qué códigos?— Me dijo luego de deslizar un suave mordisco a la altura de la yugular.

_¡Ay, por dios!_

—Esto… — Hablaba entre jadeos — de… lo de …venir aquí— Suspiré, me acababa de morder el lóbulo de la oreja, ya sentía su lengua rosándolo, y me fascinaba eso — Yo… nunca hice…mmm …algo así, de una noche… no…—

—¿Crees que esto es de una noche?— No se salió de mi cuello, siguió recorriéndolo con sus labios tras esas palabras.

Y no lo detuve.

—¿No lo …es?—

—No para mí— Y me tomó el mentón girándome suavemente el rostro para encontrar mi boca con la suya.

¿Acaso dijo lo que oí?

No voy a negarlo, me gustaron esas palabras. ¿En serio? ¡Mierda! Pero acababa de empeorarlo todo aún más. Absolutamente todo. Estaba disfrutando de lo que me hacía, demasiado. Y, aunque continuara nerviosa, contrariada, no me resistí a ese beso. Le seguí la corriente abriendo mis labios para darle lugar y él lo tomó, lento, pero decidido.

Poco a poco aflojé la tensión con la que sostenía la ropa apretada a mi pecho, y él aprovechó para retirarla lentamente, arrojándola de nuevo al suelo y tomándome del hombro para girar el resto de mi cuerpo hacia él.

Se sintió simplemente grandioso cuando sus manos encerraron mi rostro, sosteniéndolo en ese lugar, inmóvil, dejando mis labios a merced de los suyos, que me acariciaban, que me llenaban con su sabor. ¡Y, por dios, nunca imaginé que iba a disfrutarlo tanto!

Y, cuando sus dedos se hundieron entre mis cabellos, cuando la vehemencia de sus movimientos comenzó a encender cada centímetro de mi piel, mi cuerpo promovió la rendición a sus encantos. Otra vez me tendría y, lo peor, es que lo deseaba.

_¿En serio?_

Esto iba a explotarme en la cara si permitía que siguiera su curso. Era una…una aventura, un caliente ¿desliz? Pero ya era suficiente. Por mi bien, por el nuestro, por nuestra relación… debía detenerlo.

—Esto…—Le interrumpí separando apenas mis labios de los suyos, cuando logré hacerme de algo de autocontrol —Me lo estás… complicando todo... —

Gruñó en mi boca, deteniéndose a duras penas, frenando sus movimientos pero no su cercanía. Sólo brindó el suficiente espacio para que pudiéramos hablar apoyando su frente en la mía, respirando pesado. Porque, si me conocía, sabía que venía una conversación detrás de esas palabras.

Y me conocía.

—No tiene por qué ser complicado conmigo —Me acarició.

—Adrien… por favor…—

Se contuvo de besarme nuevamente apretando sus labios, hundiéndolos en su boca. Asintió ante mi súplica, suspirando cuando pudo acallar su impulso.

—Perdón…no quiero incomodarte. Sólo que esto, tú y yo… nunca imaginé que se sentiría… — Una sonrisa temblorosa se dibujó en su rostro, carraspeando apenas, y me mató con esa sonrisa — Simplemente se siente correcto para mí y… — Chasqueó la lengua — Ya….puedes decirme lo que te molesta —

Me soltó tras esas palabras, alejando su rostro del mío.

Suspiré alzando tímidamente la vista cuando sentí el frío de su distancia en la piel de mis mejillas. Una parte mía, una gran parte, odió esa sensación. Lo quería, deseaba que siguiera besándome, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo lamentaría.

Agradecí que se detuviera en ese instante, porque si se hubiera demorado un segundo más sobre mis labios…

No.

Esto era mejor que no siguiera. Ya me estaba…asustando demasiado.

—Yo… — Carraspeé — No suelo ser así…— Estaba nerviosa. Buscaba distancia, sólo buscaba enfriar esto, fuera lo que fuera.

—¿Ser cómo? —

—Tan impulsiva. Eso. — Sonreí apocadamente—Yo… no sé qué me pasó esta…esta noche…—

—Qué nos pasó, dirás— Su voz era tan dulce en ese momento que no pude evitar perderme en su mirada. — Yo no pu…—

—¡No sé qué vas a pensar de mí después de esto!— Le interrumpí rápidamente, antes de que dijera algo más que me destruyera.

Él simplemente me sonrió contemplándome con ternura.

—Yo…no soy…así— Había súplica en mis ojos, había temor, había desconcierto.

Y era mejor así. Sentirme de esa forma antes que caer nuevamente. Esto debía terminar allí mismo.

Bajé mi mirada para sacarla de sus ojos. Él me acarició levantando mi mentón para dejarme a su alcance otra vez.

— ¿Quieres saber que pienso de ti? — Me sonrió mientras su pulgar erizaba la piel de mis mejillas —Pienso que eres única.—

Suspiré. Es todo lo que pude responder. Me mordí el labio inferior tras sus palabras, perdiéndome en sus ojos nuevamente.

Sí, acababa de desarmarme.

Otra vez.

_Mierda._

Tenía una mirada tan calma en ese momento, tan tierna, tan profunda, con sus cabellos revueltos, y su rostro apenas enrojecido por el sueño… Todo él sumado a la forma en que me hablaba, en que me comprendía demostrando lo mucho que me conocía.

Su calor, su aroma tan cerca de mí. Las marcas de sus besos sobre mi piel y esos ojos que me recorrían, que se hundían en los míos diciéndome todo aquello que sus palabras no podían, abriendo puertas en mi voluntad, puertas para dejarlo entrar. Era…perfecto.

Sí, podría enamorarme si me descuidaba.

_¿En serio? _

_Sí, en serio. _

_¿Y Chat? _

_¡Mierda! _

—Nos conocemos… dime, no estás así de angustiada por saber sólo lo que pienso de ti ¿no? —

Me congelé. Si me descuidaba…

—Vamos, puedes hablar conmigo—

Asentí tragando con dificultad.

—Es que… — Ahora sí estaba realmente nerviosa — La forma en que comenzó esto …tú dijiste que eras…me dijiste y… —

Suspiré tomándome unos segundos, buscando las palabras correctas para llenar mi boca abierta en espera a hablar, y no aparecían.

— ¡No sé qué me pasó! ¡No pude manejarlo! — Solté con velocidad, mirándolo con nerviosismo.

Sonrió dulcemente cuando me callé, brindándome una tibia caricia. — Me parece que ninguno pudo manejarlo—

—Es que…tu juego… yo...Cada uno estuvo… pretendimos estar con alguien más esta noche, y no sé si eso sea…—

—¿De verdad lo crees así?— Me miró entrecerrando los ojos, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

No me ayudaba con eso. Aflojé todo el cuerpo mientras una queja se escapó de entre mis labios. Le supliqué por una explicación con la mirada.

—Marinette, eres tan… Realmente me encantas…— Volvió a sonreírme, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza mientras se mordía apenas el labio inferior.

—Adrien…—

—No fue toda tu culpa, si eso es lo que te angustia— ¡Dios! ¿No metería la pata nunca?

—Es que esta noche estabas tan…— Gruñó en reemplazo de la palabra y creo que se comprendió mejor así — Tu simplemente tomabas todo de mí, cada mirada, cada caricia que te brindaba, cada movimiento que hacía…todo…No me detenías…—

Asentí. Tenía razón.

—Noté que querías más, que querías algo que no estabas dispuesta a admitirte…—Tragó dificultosamente antes de sonreír — Y no pude resistirme, perdona pero… sólo te dije lo que necesitabas oír para darte el permiso a… —

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Dices que…? — Me separé de inmediato quitando su mano de mi rostro, como si me acabaran de arrojar agua fría en la espalda. Esas palabras me enojaron, ¿qué me quiso decir? —¿Permiso? ¡No necesitaba tu permiso! —

—No, no te confundas — Rió por lo bajo tapando su boca con el dorso de la mano, inclinando apenas su rostro.

Se veía tan dulce alzando las cejas, con sus ojos tan verdes y sonrientes, que ni el enojo podía contener en mí. Debería haberme ido ahí mismo, mientras continuaba molesta, pero yo necesitaba escuchar su explicación. Luego, huiría. Sí, así sería. Lo bueno es que estaba por meter la pata y ¡genial! Así sería más fácil dar por terminada esta clase de "aventura".

—No el mío. Necesitabas el tuyo. — Suspiró —Y si me convertía en una fantasía, sabía que te lo darías.—

¡Mierda! Me atravesó con esa explicación. Ya la tenía ¿podíamos irnos? Pero no, acababa de dejarme más prendada de él que antes.

Mis pensamientos enloquecieron.

¿De verdad leyó eso de mí? No podía creer lo que me decía. ¿Cómo podía percibir eso? ¿Se creyó que lo deseaba a él? ¿EN SERIO? ¿En qué punto le transmití esa idea? Piensa Marinette, piensa.

Es que estaba tan…¡dios! ¡Hombres! Yo quería estar con Chat y él se volvió tan parecido, casi igual. Me sonreía igual, me miraba igual, me hablaba igual, me besó igual…

_¿Besa igual? Momento… ¿acaso Adrien…? No, no, no, es imposible. ¡MIERDA!_

Pero ¿¡cómo se atrevió!?

—¿Creíste que quería…? Yo no te dije eso…¿¡En serio!? — Lo miré con furia — ¡Te aprovechaste de mí! —

Él rio ante mi reacción como si la estuviera esperando, bajando la mirada mientras sacudía apenas la cabeza.

—Así que yo me aproveché ahora… — Volvió a reír mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro y el cabello — Marinette… eres hermosa, juro que te besaría ahora mismo— Y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿En sima te ríes? No…eres…te volviste…¡Me voy!— E intenté ponerme de pie en un salto. Intenté, porque su mano en mi muñeca me lo impidió.

—Ey…espera, espera. — Carraspeó para tranquilizarse —No me rio más ¿ves? — Y se señaló la cara haciendo un círculo en el aire.

No reía, pero tenía esa maldita sonrisa segura, y en control y sexi y… lo detestaba en ese momento.

—Te odio— Le dije apartándome de él, moviendo un poco mi trasero hacia la derecha.

—Odio es una palabra demasiado fuerte — Lo fulminé con la mirada y él lo entendió por qué asintió con un gesto de _olvídalo_ pero nunca dejó de sonreír.

Parecía como que si lo estuviera disfrutando. — Marinette, tomate un segundo y piénsalo bien antes de juzgarme como lo hiciste. ¿Realmente crees que me aproveché? —

Lo miré. Él estaba clavado en mis ojos, sonriendo, y ahora se pasaba un dedo por los labios. Y se veía tan…_¿Me estaba jodiendo?_ Seguía furiosa y más aún porque sabía que iba a ceder ante su idea, que no podría resistirme.

Elevó las cejas esperando una respuesta de mi parte y yo rodé mis ojos con hastío, aunque sinceramente comenzaba a calmarme. Sí, ya estaba actuando su magia otra vez._ ¡La puta madre! _

— Podrías haberme abofeteado cuando te besé — Se acercó nuevamente a mí — Pero no lo hiciste. —

Sí, no lo hice. En respuesta a su beso yo lo besé con mayor intensidad, y lo besé a él.

Y cuando me invitó a irnos, sabía a qué nos íbamos, y sabía que me estaba yendo con él. Y simplemente lo seguí, quería seguirlo, me provocaba como nunca lo que estaba haciendo.

_La reputisima madre. _

–No. No lo hice.— Suspiré derrotada.

Casi instantáneamente me remonté a ese momento en la fiesta en el que inició todo con sus palabras _"Soy él entonces"_.

Ese juego, cuando me lo propuso me estremecí. Sinceramente en ese preciso instante, mientras bailábamos seduciéndonos, estaba esperando que me insinuara algo, ansiaba un movimiento de acercamiento de su parte, contaba con eso.

¿Realmente deseaba a Chat? Piensa Marinette, ¿Qué sentías?

Recuerdo sus ojos, me mataba la forma en que me miraba, como me recorrían mientras me movía para él, con brillo, con celo, me excitaba sentir que me deseaba… Adrien a mí. No era Chat, era Adrien.

Y sentía lo mismo, pero no podía faltarle. Estaba enamorada de Chat Noir y Adrien me provocaba.

Cómo lo deseaba esa noche. Sus labios, su voz profunda, sus verdes ojos… toda mi piel se erizaba bajo sus manos. Me remontaba a mis quince cuando él era todo lo que añoraba.

Pero no era correcto. Ahora estaba enamorada de ese gato idiota.

_ "Soy él entonces"._

Sus palabras. Poner a Chat Noir en su piel. Poco me costaba unirlos…

¿Acaso necesitaba una excusa para atreverme con él?

¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡CARAJO!

Una expresión de culpa mezclada con una pizca de fascinación se dibujó en mi rostro. ¿Cómo pudo leer eso de mí? Ni yo tenía idea de lo que en realidad me pasaba. O no quería tenerla, que era distinto.

¿Cuándo se volvió tan…astuto?

—Moría por besarte. Qué bueno que no me detuviste.— Y me sonrió. Se sintió como una caricia aunque no me tocara.

Le clavé los ojos. Ya no podía estar enojada. Al menos no con él, acababa de caer en la cuenta de que tenía razón. Y me gustaba este nuevo Adrien tan perceptivo, tan determinado, tan en control.

Si me descuidaba ¿qué más podría leer?

—Adrien, cuando llegamos aquí… ¿estabas jugando?—

— Me estabas volviendo loco. — Su sonrisa tembló. Ya no lucía tan segura. —No me imaginé que llegaríamos tan lejos, Marinette. Lo deseaba pero…— Me acarició tras esas palabras, acomodando mechones de mi cabello detrás de la oreja. — Créeme, no planeé esto. Pero no me arrepiento, de nada. Sólo espero que tú… tampoco.—

Negué suavemente. No me arrepentía pero sí me estaba asustando.

En ese punto en el que estábamos, él tan decidido conmigo y yo tan a merced de sus caprichos, con tanto en juego, ambos con una historia abierta detrás de nosotros, esas palabras no me calmaban.

Le sonreí con timidez. Había quedado colgada de sus ojos, de todas las micros expresiones que se dibujaban sobre su rostro mientras me hablaba. No pude evitar sonrojarme apenas, pero no por apocamiento. Era otra cosa, más cálida, más profunda que, por un segundo, me aterrorizó.

Así que saqué el escudo más vil y efectivo que encontré.

—Pero estamos enamorados de ellos…—

Asintió con una sonrisa opaca, incómoda, que ocultó rápidamente; pero yo, tan pendiente de él, pude descubrirla antes de que desapareciera. No le gustó la mención de Chat Noir, aunque viniera terriblemente disimulado detrás de la palabra "ellos".

—Sí. Pero aquí estamos sólo tú y yo.— Y alzó su mirada posándola en mí, sin sonrisa, sin dulzura. Una mirada intensa, fuerte, que parecía marcarme mientras me atravesaba. —Estás conmigo ahora. —

.~..~..~. .~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.

_Y ese fue un auténtico reclamo sellando claramente su territorio. Porque así se sintió, como si tomara posesión de lo que le correspondía en ese preciso momento. Y, no pregunten que fibra retrógrada en mí tocó, pero me fascinó. _

.~..~..~. .~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.

Elevó su mano y me acarició tras esas palabras, hundiendo lentamente sus largos dedos entre mis cabellos. Lo miré y mis ojos se relajaron ante el toque de sus yemas. No pude evitar inclinar la cabeza para apoyar mi mejilla en su palma.

—No te das una idea de lo hermosa que eres. — Me dijo acercándose a mí.

—Estás… ¿estás jugando conmigo ahora?—

—No—

Y me besó cerrando la conversación, un beso que comenzó dulce pero no demoró en cargarse de urgencia, y terminó con sus dientes acariciando mi labio inferior con un mordisco, mientras empezaba a halar la remera hacia arriba.

No pude contener un suave gemido, él se sentía tan bien, su aroma, su piel caliente, su contacto. Estaba desarmándome otra vez. Dudaba, me aterraba esto que me estaba haciendo sentir, pero también me fascinaba.

Alcé los brazos cuando llegó con sus manos a la altura del pecho, facilitándole el trabajo de dejarme desnuda otra vez.

Definitivamente sería fácil para él.

—¿Qué haces?— Logré preguntar cuando nos separamos apenas para que la prenda abandonara mi cuerpo.

—Intento hacerte el amor de nuevo —

Y ahora me empujaba con su cuerpo para recostarme en el sofá a medida que avanzaba sobre mí besándome.

—Adrien…—

—¿Quieres que me detenga?— Alcancé a oír detrás de mi cuello, brindándome una explícita oportunidad de finalizar nuestro encuentro.

Quise decir algo más, pero no pude. Sólo aire escapó de mi boca, aire pesado, húmedo. Ya no huiría y definitivamente no lo detendría. Lo había conseguido otra vez.

Y entre medio de sus caricias no pude evitar pensar en Chat, en que iba a suceder cuando lo viera en la ronda de la próxima noche, que iba a sucederme luego de haber vivido todo esto con Adrien, de lo que acababa de descubrir.

¿Me rescataría? ¿O me sentiría culpable?

Peor ¿Los uniría en mi mente otra vez?

_¡Ahh! ¡Van a volverme loca!_

Pero, por alguna razón, no podía retener su imagen en mis pensamientos. Aunque lo intentara una y otra vez, Chat se desdibujaba a medida que Adrien seguía avanzando con sus besos, y con todo eso que me encendía tan rápido y que él estaba haciendo por todo mi cuerpo.

¿Y cuando él la viera? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Y si ella le correspondía? Si ella lo besara… ¿se olvidaría de mí? No me gustó lo que provocó ese pensamiento, lo experimenté como una punzada aguda, un picor ácido en el corazón.

Iba a costarme caro. Esto que hacíamos, que estaba genial y que no sabía que carajos era, iba a costarme muy caro. Debería haberme ido de aquí cuando pude, sin tantas explicaciones. ¿Cómo permití que me convenciera y…?

¡Oh, por dios! Me acababa de envolver otra vez con su lengua.

En ese instante, una ola de placer de esas que te estremecen, me atravesó devastando todos los interrogantes, dudas, miedos que me estaban abatiendo; dejando mi mente en blanco. Bueno, en blanco completo no, dejándome prendada de él y de lo que hacía, ansiosa por lo que le siguiera, porque si algo había aprendido de él en este tiempo que lleváramos trabajando juntos, es que cuando comenzaba con algo no se detenía hasta conseguirlo.

Y ¡por dios! sí que sabía qué hacer para conseguir de mí lo que quisiera.

Le tomé los cabellos en un intento reflejo para detenerlo, aunque eso ya no estaba en discusión. El siguió adelante, intensificando sus movimientos. Gemí retorciéndome bajo su agarre. Realmente había descubierto en qué punto exacto me quebraba.

—Creo que deberías… detenerte…— Supliqué, pero por las dudas también arqueé mi espalda, para que el mensaje fuera claro, ¿no?

Se detuvo. Pero sólo para salir de mi centro y recorrerme con la lengua desde mi desnudo pubis hasta mi cuello, depositándose en mi boca al tiempo que se acomodaba entre mis piernas y empujaba suavemente para entrar en mí.

Y yo lo recibí, estaba lista, completamente lista, desde que comenzara a besar mi cuello. ¡Mierda! No podía tener ese poder sobre mí, no podía calentarme de esa forma. ¿Qué demonios hacía?

—Oh…sí...— Encogí mis rodillas para envolverlo con las piernas, brindándole todo el espacio que necesitara para tomarme. Definitivamente no iba a poder contener nada con él.

Me sonrió con esa sonrisa tan felina, tan segura, tan en control y endemoniadamente sensual, que hasta le quedaba mejor a él que a Chat, mientras se movía entrando en mí suavemente una y otra vez para que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a él.

—¿Realmente quieres que me detenga?— Fue retórica la pregunta, no hacía falta una respuesta.

Empujó nuevamente y yo simplemente gemí.

Nunca había sido tan fácil de convencer, tan fácil dejando hacer de mí, entrar en mí a antojo, nunca.

Hasta que llegó él, claro.

—Voy a …odiarte cuando …esto… termine—

—No, no lo creo.— Y empujó con más fuerza, justo, exactamente como me gustaba.

Me destruyó con eso. Gemí desvergonzadamente. Menos mal que estaba decidida a irme y a evitar esta clases de cosas, sino, no sé qué hubiera pasado. Ironía aparte.

Me besó ahogando en su garganta mis quejas de placer, porque ya no podía contenerlas. No, ya no.

.~..~..~. .~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.

_Ahí íbamos de nuevo. Y ¡por dios! estaba tan genial. _

_Recuerdo cuando Alya me advirtiera que tuviera mucho cuidado al trabajar con él y yo "¡Es pasado! Pasado y cerrado." "Estás exagerando" "Va a ser como trabajar con un amigo." _

_¡Ja! Sí, como no. _

_A ver, no me malinterpreten, no estoy en contra de la amistad con derechos, me parece fabulosa, siempre y cuando se quede ahí. Pero esto que estábamos haciendo se sentía demasiado… peligroso. Había mucho en juego entre nosotros, había una historia que cada uno tenía que seguía abierta y que, poco a poco, se comenzaba a mezclar con esta, con nuestra historia._

_Debo admitir que me desconocía completamente en esos días. Me gustaba mucho, pero mucho, mucho, demasiado lo que estábamos haciendo. Así que por un rato me di el permiso –sí, le hice caso- simplemente a sentir. Ahora iba tirármelo de nuevo, bueno, en realidad, creo que lo iba a hacer él conmigo. _

_Aunque, como dije, me desconocía a mí misma. Todo podía pasar._

.~..~..~. .~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.

—Me gustas...— Le decía entre jadeos — Me gustas… mucho…—

Él no podía decir nada. Sólo me miraba, como podía, y respiraba, sí, se concentraba en respirar mientras me tomaba con fuerza de las caderas, manteniéndose ahí, todo trabado, con la piel brillosa por el sudor.

¡Mierda! Estaba perfecto.

Y yo cabalgando sobre él, totalmente fuera de control, afirmándome en sus manos que me sostenían firmemente por las caderas, fijas en ese lugar, apoyándome en su pecho.

Sabía que esto iba a pasar.

—Eres… salvaje…— Pudo llegar a decir antes de contraer el ceño. Sabía que se estaba aguantando, me estaba esperando.

Él tenía ese efecto en mí, de hacerme pasar de la niña dulce, tímida y vergonzosa a una especie de ninfómana descontrolada. Me parecía que le volvía loco esa dualidad porque se transformaba cuando comenzaba a tomar el control.

Y era todo un caballero, se esforzaba por que no me quedara con ganas de nada, lo que yo aprovechaba en demasía. Por eso sabía que, en ese momento, debía considerarme una terrible mujer si lo hacía aguantar más.

Me incorporé quedando totalmente sentada sobre él, y llevé una mano a mi centro para estimularme sin dejar de moverme, quería apurar mi orgasmo y sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Mari…nette… estás…— Su mirada enloqueció cuando advirtió mi movimiento. Pero, estaría bien, sólo debía aguantar un poco más.

Separó una de sus manos de mi cadera, y comenzó a acariciarme, primero el vientre, luego mis pechos, mi cuello, dejándola ahí, envolviéndolo con sus largos dedos todo lo que más podía en esa posición, aferrándome a ese lugar, a él. Gemí ante ese toque. Era simplemente perfecto, la combinación de estímulos era única.

Mis movimientos se intensificaron, todos, mis estocadas, mis dedos ahí abajo, mis gritos. Ya no podía ver nada. Sólo sé que ahí estaban sus verdes ojos cuando exploté, y su rostro con una expresión totalmente sublime.

Y ¡por dios! fue el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en mi vida.

Nunca voy a olvidar sus gestos cuando él llegó, segundos después de que yo lo hiciera. Realmente se estaba aguantando y mucho. La forma en que sus gemidos salieron desde su garganta, intensos, graves. La fuerza con la que hundió los dedos reteniéndome en ese lugar para que él llegara a lo más profundo. Y como se estremeció, cerrando los ojos, contrayendo el ceño.

Me fascinó.

Quedamos unos segundos sostenidos sólo por el placer que aún vibrara por nuestra piel y luego me desplomé sobre su pecho cuando relajó el agarre de sus dedos sobre mis caderas, agotada, completamente mojada por mi sudor y agitada. Era alucinante.

—Eso fue... excelente— Me dijo entre jadeos.

Lo busqué torpemente para besarlo. Y luego quedamos así, colgados uno de los ojos del otro, agitados. Retiré con caricias algunos cabellos que se le habían adherido a sus transpiradas mejillas, mientras él delineaba mi cuerpo con sus manos, aún unidos en lo profundo, calmando de a poco nuestras respiraciones.

—Eres un desgraciado…— Le arrojé sonriendo, ya más tranquila, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—¿Por? — Me envolvió con los brazos, comenzando a reír por lo bajo.

—¡No te rías! ¡Es en serio lo que te digo!—

—Lo sé, lo sé…pero estás tan hermosa, toda roja, cansada y …—Empujó sus caderas contra mí luego de presionar mi trasero con sus manos. Aún seguía dentro mío y ese movimiento me estremeció.

—Oh…mierda…— Cerré mis ojos para disfrutarlo —…quédate quieto que…— Empujó nuevamente presionando aún más mis glúteos. Gemí con una risita.

—Me encanta como te pones cuando hago esto.—

Echamos a reír cuando se detuvo y lo reprendí con la mirada, sin separarnos, si despegar nuestros cuerpos, sin corrernos de esa posición.

—Me lo hiciste otra vez — Arremetí cuando pude tranquilizarme.

—¿Recién? ¿Tu arriba mío?—

—¡Sí! No te hagas el que no entiendes.—

—Se sintió como si tú me lo hicieras, no sé, digo… Ahí arriba —Se mordió el labio inferior mientras fruncía su nariz entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Tu empezaste!—

—Sí, lo admito, pero no ofreciste demasiada resistencia que digamos. — Me sonrió de lado, divertido —Te me quisiste escapar ¿eh?, no iba a permitirlo —

Suspiré. Le di un beso antes de acariciarle el rostro. Todo esto que estábamos haciendo y que no sabía cómo llamarlo, se sentía genial, intenso. Traspasaba más allá de las fantasías, más allá de lo físico, se sentía en lo profundo.

En mí estaba generando algo que… decidí no racionalizarlo demasiado en ese momento.

—Adrien…— Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de hablar, él alzó las cejas en señal de que me escuchaba sin dejar de acariciar mi cuerpo — Va a estar complicado el lunes…¿no?—

—Quédate tranquila, me recupero rápido.— Y me sonrió sugerentemente.

—¿Qué? — No entendí.

Se mordió el labio inferior empujando nuevamente dentro mío.

—¡Idiota!— Ahí había caído. Le di un tincazo en la nariz, es lo único que podía hacer en esa posición —¡No me refería a eso! —

—¿Ah, no? ¿A qué te referías?—

—¡A trabajar juntos! ¡Eres mi jefe! Entérate,¡dha! — Y le abrí grandes los ojos.

—Mmmmm… interesante. ¿Quieres que juguemos a eso también? Mira que vas a tener que obedecerme en todo sino…—

—¡No! ¡Dios, tienes la idea fija! Quítate eso de la cabeza por un rato. Ya no deberías estar tan … caliente —

Intenté deslizar mis brazos de su agarre para hincarle los dedos en las costillas y reprenderlo, pero no me dejó. Me tomó con fuerza y me giró para quedar sobre mí.

Y aún estaba dentro mío. Si, tenía razón, se recuperaba rápido.

—Siempre voy a estar caliente contigo, entérate de eso. — Y me sonrió de esa forma tan Chat y peligrosa.

_Oh oh._

Tomó mis manos y las sujetó sobre mi cabeza, inmovilizándome, mientras intentaba besarme. Yo lo envolví con las piernas rápidamente y lo apreté con fuerza por los costados. El entrenamiento como Ladybug me había conferido una notable fuerza, sobre todo en las piernas.

Él se quejó de dolor, riendo en mi boca, pero no me soltó.

—¿Crees que vas a volver a hacérmelo de nuevo?— Le sonreí victoriosa mientras comprimía un poco más.

Pero él también era fuerte. En ese momento comenzó a moverse, a pesar de la firmeza con la que lo oprimía. Y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa felina y su mirada pesada, y sus ojos encendidos, esos profundos y verdes ojos.

—Totalmente—

Ya me había ganado, y comenzaba a desarmarme nuevamente.

Me sentía satisfecha, él se había encargado de eso espectacularmente, aunque no fuera a reconocérselo. Pero aún perduraba en mí esa extrema sensibilidad que un buen, excelente, orgasmo deja tras de sí. Y él, moviéndose de esa forma, provocaba cada una de mis terminales nerviosas. Sabía que hacer para excitarme otra vez, sabía cómo mirarme para evitar que me resistiera.

Gradualmente fue soltando mis manos para llevar las suyas hasta mi rostro y acariciarme las mejillas con sus pulgares, mientras lo sostenía al alcance de sus ojos impidiendo que me ocultara en la curva de los hombros.

Y ese simple acto potenciaba todo lo que ya me estaba haciendo sentir. Llevaba las cosas a un nivel que poco a poco se percibía como íntimo, exclusivo.

Y cuando, sin control, atinara si quiera a cerrarlos, susurraba en mis labios un _"Mírame" _tan delicadamente y con su voz más grave, que volvía inútil cualquiera de mis esfuerzos por desafiar esa dócil orden.

—Adrien…— Dije apenas con un hilo de voz.

—¿Mmmm?— Me respondió con esfuerzo, sin dejar de moverse, sin quitar su mirada.

—¿Qué… — Respira — que es… esto?—

No se inmutó ante mi pregunta. No cambió absolutamente nada.

—No lo sé…—

—Pero ella…y yo…—

—Olvídate de ellos…— Me interrumpió jadeante.

—Y él…que va a…—

—Me gustas Marinette… me gustas …mucho.— No me dejó terminar de armar mí frase y ahora sí cambió, intensificó sus estocadas y ¡por dios! me encantaba eso.

El muy desgraciado sabía que con ese movimiento borraría todas las dudas que me invadieron en ese momento.

Como dije, astuto, muy astuto.

—Adrien…yo… yo nunca te olvidé…— Alcancé a decirle antes de que con una nueva puja arrebatara lo último de control que me quedaba.

Sí, tenía que decirlo. ¿Era necesario? No, para nada. Pero él y sus malditos juegos y ¿por qué demonios tenía que cogerme tan bien?

¡Mierda!

Listo. Otra vez había perdido yo.

Su mirada se encendió en ese instante. Ahora había otra cosa en sus ojos, más profunda, más densa. Se detuvo apenas por unos segundos, yo simplemente temblé entre sus brazos exigiendo más de lo que estaba dándome. Se tomó ese tiempo para observarme, cada milímetro de mi rostro, cada pequeño gesto que le brindaba reclamando el placer que era mío.

Me acarició los labios con el pulgar y no pude más que abrirlos, esperando por los suyos. Contrajo el ceño como si ahora dudara en tomarme.

—Es real…—

Me susurró y se lanzó a mi boca cerrándola con sus labios reanudando con mayor ímpetu todo aquello que nos llevara a ese momento.

No entendí demasiado esas palabras. No podía hacerlo. Sólo gemí tras sus movimientos y él me besó absorbiendo mis quejas y entregándome las suyas. Y así continuaría todo el rato que estuviera haciéndomelo.

Esta vez fue lento, fue intenso, y no le exigí otra cosa. Esta vez quería sentirlo a él, a Adrien, quería hacerle el amor a lo que vivía debajo de su piel. Y creo que esos también eran sus planes.

.~..~..~. .~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.

_Nada volvería a ser igual después de esa noche. Habíamos arruinado todo lo que teníamos. _

_La culpa era de los dos, él por proponer y yo por dejar hacer. _

_Pero ¿era eso malo? _

_Ummm… mejor esperen a que esté de ánimos para contarles cómo sigue. Porque sí, sigue, y de todo. Y con todo._

* * *

**Notas del capítulo**

1) ¡No saben lo que costó este capítulo! Fue la unión de varios drabbles que había escrito con anterioridad y tuve que darles forma juntitos, una coherente. Me quedó algo más largo que los capítulos anteriores de este fic (¡6800 palabritas! *emoji tapando ojitos*), pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Porque yo sinceramente lo parí! Bueno, ahora lo quiero mucho jajajaja

Cómo digo siempre, si leyeron algo que les parece que confunde o que quedaría mejor de otra forma, háganmelo saber, no me ofende. Si detectaron algún error ¡me avisan! Y lo corrijo de inmediato.

2) El perfume de esencias amaderadas y acuáticas que utilizaba Adrien en la noche de cumpleaños, corresponde a la fragancia "Invictus" de Paco Rabanne. Si alguien lo tiene o lo utiliza, bueno, podrán sentir el aroma de Adrien en la noche del pecado je je je Sino, les recomiendo que vayan a una perfumería y pidan una muestra. Funciona mejor sobre la piel que sobre un cartoncito, comentario aparte.

3) La silla estilo huevo que Marinette se lleva por delante, corresponde a una silla de diseño de Arne Jacobsen para Fritz Hansen, estilo "egg" para ser precisos. Búsquenla en Google y se podrán sacar la duda.

4) "OK Aura" es un comando de voz para la IA de domótica de Movistar Home, que se complementa con el sistema de iluminación inteligente de Phillips Hue para el control a distancia de la iluminación del hogar, tanto para el encendido como apagado de luces y su intensidad. Existe y es espectacular.

5) "Coger" en Argentina (mi país) se utiliza para llamar de forma vulgar pero no ofensiva al acto sexual, básicamente tener sexo. El equivalente en otros países a "follar"

6) Nuevamente, no entré en detalle sobre la profilaxis. Esto es ficción, no lo repitan en sus casas (al menos que tengan una pareja estable y "segura", o estén buscando bebés).

.

Van mis agradecimientos a todos los que leyeron y siguen leyendo y eligiendo tanto este fic como "Inevitable". Entiendo sino quieren dejar sus reviews, pero recuerden que me encantan y no saben cómo me alientan para sacar un capítulo tras otro lo más rápido posible. Así que... ¡dejen sus reviews! jajajaja

Y un agradecimiento especial para **Serena Saori, AquaticWhisper, Mud-chan, leslaut, Mich Rangel** e** Isamar13**. ¡Disfruté muchísimo de sus reviews! De verdad, los adoro.

AquaticWhisper, espero que con mis explicaciones por PM, haya quedado más claro el orden de los Fics y los capítulos.

Mud-chan, como siempre, la paso muy bien con tus reviews jajajaja

Isamar13, me guardo el beso, ¿eh? Ya veré cuando y como lo canjeo ;)

.

Trataré de sacar el próximo capítulo lo antes que pueda. Este fin de año me tiene bastante complicada con el trabajo, por eso voy algo más lento. ¡Pero seguiré firme!

Los quiero. Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado el embrollo que tienen nuestros personajes favoritos.

Nos vemos pronto. _AkiRoss_

* * *

**13/06/20 ¡Editado!**


	5. Desarrollo 1 - Lunes

_**Desarrollo 1 Lunes**_

* * *

_**Dicen que amar es difícil. Yo no lo creo así.**_

_**Amar es sencillo, lo complicado es decidir a quién.**_

_**Aunque, seamos sinceros, la decisión nunca la tomamos nosotros.**_

* * *

.

Sentía las manos frías y las palmas sudadas mientras caminaba rumbo a la mansión para iniciar mi jornada del lunes. Lo vería por primera vez luego de nuestro _caliente_ fin de semana juntos. Y digo correctamente fin de semana por que se extendió más allá de una noche, el fin de semana completo.

Una mirada el sábado por la mañana, un decir al pasar _"luces hermosa en mi camisa"_ y ya no me dejaría ir hasta que Alya reclamara mi presencia con treinta y cinco mensajes el domingo por la tarde, para que cubriera la coartada que le había inventado a mi familia.

Y que, además, debía darle una excelente, inmensa y coherente explicación de lo que estaba haciendo con "el rubio", tal como ella lo nombraba cuando estaba enojada.

A Adrien le tocó lo suyo, fue tras su cabeza también. Un único texto le hizo saber muy claramente que él tampoco se salvaría de su indagación.

Reímos cuando los leímos una hora después de que los enviara. Antes de eso…bueno, estábamos ocupados.

Acababa de ganarme una partida del clásico Tekken, la única en la que pudo vencerme en ese domingo de videojuegos, aclaro, y reclamó su premio inmediatamente la palabra "GAME OVER" se dibujara en la enorme pantalla. Y su premio era…ya se lo imaginan.

Cuando me percaté de la hora, me desenredé a duras penas de entre sus brazos, vistiéndome como podía debajo de sus besos, y salí prácticamente corriendo del departamento para cumplir con mi coartada.

Y también con mis obligaciones de superhéroe. No podía fallarle a Chat otra noche más.

Aunque, debía reconocerlo, me hubiera quedado con todo gusto. Se veía tan lindo con sus cabellos revueltos y esos pucheros que me hacía para retenerme…

Aún resonaban en mi cabeza las palabras que me había recitado en mis pensamientos, tal mantra de convencimiento, antes de abordar al taxi que me llevara a mi hogar, lejos de ese apartamento, lejos de Adrien y de todo lo que habíamos hecho.

.

.

Chat estaba distraído esa noche. En cada parada que hacíamos dentro de nuestro recorrido, quedaba con la mirada perdida en un punto y una sonrisa melosa se le dibujaba en el rostro. Hasta sus ojos parecían sonreír.

Era evidente que estaba recordando algo. Seguramente alguna de sus admiradoras lo estuvo amansando en las dos noches que no tuvo que cumplir con Ladybug, o sea, conmigo. Odiaba a esas chicas, pero no podía reclamarle absolutamente nada, no estaba en posición de hacerlo y además no me sentía con ánimos de entrar en sus juegos de tira y afloje.

¡Ni con energías!

Lucía terriblemente cansado. Yo simplemente estaba agotada. Ninguno quería hablar demasiado, por suerte. No hubiera podido porque lo que temí que fuera a pasarme, estaba sucediéndome.

Cada vez que me detenía a observarlo no podía evitar pensar en Adrien. Algún gesto que hacía, algún rasgo que descubría cuando la luz lo bañaba, hasta esas sonrisas empalagosas, me lo recordaban a él.

_¡Por favor Marinette! Eres patética.._.

Primero miraba a Adrien y lo veía a él, y ahora que lo tenía a él ¿lo veía a Adrien?

_¿En serio? _

_¿¡En serio!?_

_¡Mierda! Sería tan fácil todo si fueran la misma persona..._

Pero había algo más entre nosotros esa noche, algo que no había percibido en ningún otro encuentro antes. Era como si… se sentía como si cada uno ansiara estar en otro lugar en ese momento. Atendíamos nuestras obligaciones como los héroes de París que éramos, pero nuestros pensamientos, nuestros deseos, estaban en otra parte. Esa noche, ser héroe, se sentía más que nunca como una obligación.

Por lo menos eso me estaba pasando y realmente me molestaba. Mi sentido del deber me lo reprochaba.

Terminamos nuestro recorrido bastante rápido, despidiéndonos con la promesa de reencontrarnos la noche siguiente, siempre y cuando un akuma no nos convocara antes. Fue extraño el rato que pasamos juntos, no voy a negarlo. Creí que iba a sentirme avergonzada o en falta, más incómoda en su presencia.

Pero no. Resultó natural verlo, compartir con él, como lo era antes cuando sólo lo consideraba mi amigo, porque estaba enamorada de alguien más, de Adrien.

_¿Acaso…? _

No, no podía ser. Un fin de semana no cambiaba nada con Adrien, aunque hubiera sido excelente, sumamente caliente y también romántico, porque el rubio no perdió oportunidad para desplegar sus otros encantos, no sólo los…sexuales. Y ¡carajo! me asustó de sobre manera lo que me hizo sentir con eso.

Rápidamente busqué al culpable de esos pensamientos: las hormonas. Sí, esas malditas endorfinas y oxitocinas y todo lo que sea que se libera en el sexo, durante el buen sexo, excelente sexo y… _¡ya mujer!_

Nerviosa y realmente aterrada, estaba ahora, cruzando la puerta del estudio.

Sentía las piernas de gelatina, la respiración entrecortada por la anticipación, y no entendía exactamente el porqué. Después de nuestra primera vez juntos en la madrugada del sábado, el fin de semana nos brindó el espacio y el tiempo para relajarnos, y disfrutar de la mutua compañía con el condimento extra que le brinda la intimidad.

Lentamente volvimos a tener la misma dinámica y soltura de todos los días mientras trabajábamos. Regresaron nuestros chistes, las largas conversaciones, las sofisticadas provocaciones… Bueno, salvando el detalle de que ahora sí tenía la "excusa perfecta" cuando hacías sus truquitos conmigo, para dejarme caer en ellos sin culpa y besarlo cuanto quisiera, y terminar indefectiblemente haciéndole el amor.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habíamos hecho. Y lo admitía no sin tener que soportar que la cara me ardiera. ¿En qué momento me volví tan…descarada?

¡Ni que quisiera recuperar tiempo perdido! ¡Ja!

Y lo peor es que sabía que ya no podría resistirme si él llegaba a mirarme de esa forma, o a hablarme con su voz más profunda o… Mierda.

Aunque el poder ya no estaba en juego aquí. La verdad es que ya no quería resistirme, lo que hacíamos se sentía simplemente genial.

Si me descuidaba sabía, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, que podría llegar a enamorarme de esto, podría desear quedarme aquí, en este lugar, con él; y era consciente de que no me pertenecía, le correspondía a alguien más aunque ella no lo reclamara… aún.

No debía olvidar eso.

Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta apenas abierta, antes de empujarla para darme el espacio y cruzar el umbral declarándome oficialmente dentro del estudio.

Cerré los ojos al dar el primer paso. Apenas si podía respirar.

_¿En serio? _Sí, así de infantil suelo ser.

El silencio me recibió.

Los abrí lentamente recorriendo de a poco el lugar. Estaba vacío. Silencio absoluto. Adrien no se encontraba allí.

Suspiré con algo de alivio, debo reconocerlo, el reencuentro del "después del fin de semana" se daría más tarde. Por lo menos contaría con el tiempo que no tuve esa mañana para pensar en qué le diría, o cómo reaccionaría ante su mirada, o si haría falta contenerme.

¿Él seguiría tan cariñoso, caliente y atento como los días pasados? ¡Ay, dios! Moriría por besarlo si así fuera…

¿Y qué pasaba si no? ¿Me lastimaría?

Sentía enloquecer en ese momento.

_"Vamos, inhala, exhala y otra vez. Tranquila Marinette, tranquila. Todo va a estar bien."_

Dejé mi bolsón en el gancho de la entrada y me dirigí a las mesas de trabajo, en donde siempre Nathalie nos dejara una Tablet con la agenda del día.

No estaba la Tablet, en su lugar había una rosa roja con sus hojitas verdes aún en el tallo, pero completamente despinada. Se notaba que la había cortado del jardín frontal.

Sonreí. Era un gesto tan típico de… ¡nada! Aquí Chat no tenía nada que ver. Y no podía estar pensando en él. ¿Es que nunca dejaría de unirlos? Me volverían loca sino frenaba esa clase pensamientos.

_Si tan sólo…_

Exhalé una gran bocanada de aire para relajarme.

_Sería tan fácil si fueran el mismo chico… ¿Otra vez considerando eso? El sexo te hace mal, Marinette._

Alcé la rosa llevándola cerca de mi rostro para sentir su aroma, advirtiendo que debajo yacía una pequeña hoja cuadrada de papel color verde, con una anotación de su puño y letra: "Lo siento".

Fruncí mi ceño, no entendía bien que significaba eso.

—Señorita Dupain Cheg, buenos días— La monocorde voz de Nathalie a mis espaldas me sobresaltó. Giré en su dirección. —El señor Adrien me pidió que le informara que hoy no va a poder desayunar con usted y que lo lamenta.—

—Buenos días Nathalie — Le dije intentando sonreír, no me gustaban las noticias que acababa de darme — Gracias por… ¿en qué momento va a volver Adrien? — Y creo que me puse toda roja al decirlo porque ella entrecerró apenas los ojos ante mis palabras.

— E-es que quedamos el viernes en… re-revisar unos diseños que n-necesitaba con urgencia, y…y él quería probárselos y no sé si…si esto ahora va a atrasar algo, porque tengo que a-armar la colección con variantes orientales— Mis palabras salían a una velocidad que en cualquier momento iban a comenzar a trastabillar entre mis labios.

—A las once de la mañana llegan los modelos masculinos para que pueda realizar las pruebas, así no se retrasa la agenda. El señor Gabriel se ocupará de revisar los diseños.— Bajó la vista a la Tablet que sostenía sobre su pecho — La espera a las diez de la mañana. Sea puntual. ¿Se le ofrece algo para iniciar la jornada?— Y me miró con su rostro más inexpresivo.

Bueno, el único que tiene.

—No… está bien — Suspiré y ella asintió antes de girar para retirarse.

— ¡Una cosa! — La detuve alzando la voz — E-espera Nathalie. Adrien ¿Dónde…? — Y no completé mi frase, quería ser lo más disimulada posible, no demostrar interés por demás.

—Viajó a Londres a reunirse con los encargados de la distribución de la nueva colección. No estaba programado, pero se requirió su presencia. Regresará a la tarde.—

Asentí. Ella hizo lo mismo y se retiró unos segundos después.

Miré la rosa en mi mano al quedar sola nuevamente. ¿Por qué no me avisó él mismo que hoy no estaría conmigo, que debía irse de viaje? Una llamada o un simple texto hubieran bastado, no la fría asistente de su padre.

¿Acaso…estaba huyendo de mí? Apreté la rosa entre mis dedos volviendo la mirada al papelito y a su "lo siento". ¿Qué lamentaba? ¿No estar aquí o lo que había sucedido entre nosotros?

¿Y si la había visto a ella…?

No, no podía ser eso. ¿En qué momento? Nos separamos apenas por unas horas el domingo, cuando me fui.

Bueno, yo estuve con Chat ¿y si…?

No. No. No. Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme esas ideas. No me servirían de nada.

Acaricié la rosa entre mis manos.

Sobre llovido mojado, ahora además de nerviosa me sentía dolida. Y allí, justo en ese instante, recordé que todo esto había iniciado con un juego. Las miradas, las caricias, sus besos, sus palabras… fueron reales, lo sabía, lo sentí; pero no vinieron a quedarse. Y yo estaba muy al tanto de eso cuando decidí jugar a esto. ¡Si hasta intenté escabullirme esa noche sin que él lo advirtiera!

Nunca consideré ni quería considerar que esto fuera el inicio de algo. ¿Por qué ahora me dolía suponer que Adrien lo creyera así? No era una aventura, no se sintió de esa forma, fue más profundo, como un permiso a algo, un …probar mientras tanto.

Sí, eso: pasarla bien mientras tanto ellos se decidían por nosotros.

Sonreí al leer nuevamente el papelito. Su letra apurada y una rosa. Una rosa roja sin espinas.

Había recordado lo que me gustaban esas flores y que indefectiblemente la tomaría de cualquier parte del tallo para apreciarla, terminando con algún profundo pinchazo en un dedo o en varios. Siempre me sucedía, mi legendaria torpeza.

—Te tomaste el tiempo de quitarle las espinas. — Le dije a la flor, como si hablara con él — Pero no me llamaste — Y le sonreí dulcemente no sin algo desazón.

Suspiré para aliviarme, desayunaría sola por primera vez desde que comenzáramos a trabajar juntos. Ya se me había hecho costumbre iniciar las mañanas con el aroma del café, y su voz mientras me contaba con contagiosa energías los planes para el día.

Estuve todo el fin de semana pensando en este momento, temiéndolo, y, aunque me muriera de nervios por enfrentarlo en este ámbito tan usual después de todo lo sucedido; realmente tenía ganas de verlo, ansiaba encontrarlo.

Él ya se había vuelto cotidiano para mí, se había metido otra vez en mi vida, ocupando casi todos los espacios, llegando hasta la intimidad. No pude evitar recordar en ese momento la sonrisa que me había brindado cuando abrí los ojos la mañana anterior en su cama. Él estaba a mi lado, observándome dormir, recostado sobre su costado, con su rubia cabellera revuelta y los ojos levemente hinchados por el sueño.

Ese _"buenos días mi princesa"_ fue el mejor buenos días de toda mi vida.

Chat también me nombraba así, a mí yo de civil. Pero fue escucharlo desde sus labios para que Adrien le arrebatara indefectiblemente la autoría.

—Todo se da por una razón ¿no? — Me dije en voz alta para despabilarme, mientras llenaba con agua uno de los vasos de la repisa del frigobar y colocaba la rosa dentro.

Esa rosa estaría en su representación todo el día.

Acaricié uno de sus pétalos cuando la deposité sobre mi escritorio. Ya lo extrañaba. Si esto era pasar el rato, ahora quería pasarlo con él y no estaba.

_¿En serio? No me entiendo a veces._

Sólo no debía descuidarme, sino bajaba la guardia, todo estaría bien. Hasta que Chat me diera una señal.

.

.

Iba tarde a la última clase del semestre. Sí, por fin ya terminaría de cursar, sólo quedaban un par de parciales por rendir, nada de otro mundo. Por fortuna el tiempo había volado ese día, no conté con el espacio para pensar en Adrien y en su ausencia. Así a mi creativa mente no se le ocurría inventar más razones alrededor de su rosa roja despinada, para volverme un poco más loca de lo que ya estaba.

Mi móvil vibró varias veces dentro de la cartera, señal de que me estaban llamando.

Lo tomé lo más rápido que pude, hurgueteando entre los cepillos, rímel, lapicera y todo lo que tenemos las mujeres en la cartera, que es prácticamente media vida. _Cliché. _

Miré antes de atender. Era Adrien. No me lo esperaba, pero me alegró. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al leer su nombre y apuré mis dedos deslizándolos sobre la pantalla para contestar lo antes posible.

—¿Hola?—Dije con un disimulado hilo de voz, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que acaba de invadirme.

_—Hola hermosa. — _Su voz sonaba alegre y agitada, como si estuviera caminando apurado.

—¿Hermosa?— Reproché, aunque una sonrisa se había dibujado en mi rostro ante sus palabras.

Una carcajada profunda, de esas que me hacían estremecer cada vez que las escuchaba, llegó del otro lado — _Perdona. Recién me desocupo y …—_

—Seguro. Creí que ya te habías olvidado de mí. Obtuviste lo que querías y ahora… — Arremetí ya más segura. Debía castigarlo, aunque sea un poco ¿no?

_—¿Crees que ya obtuve todo lo que quería de ti? — _Interrumpió.

—No lo creo, lo sé.— Provoqué. Y sí, estaba un poquitito enojada.

Otra de sus profundas y sexys carcajadas inundó mi oído y no pude más que imaginarme la felina sonrisa que en ese momento se debía estar formando entre sus labios.

_— No sabes con quien te metiste.—_ El tono de voz que utilizó para decirme esas simples palabras me destrozó.

¡Dios! Ni tres frases y ya había comenzado a provocarme.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres más?— Contraataqué, con un tono más juguetón pero no menos sensual. Quien me viera en ese momento, sabría indefectiblemente que estaba coqueteando. El maldito ya me estaba haciendo caer aunque continuara molesta por su ausencia esa mañana.

Castigo, no besos, castigo.

_—Mucho …Todo.— _ Me respondió luego de una pausa, utilizando su voz más grave, la que siempre eligiera acompañando esas sonrisas felinas que tanto me desarman.

Y …listo. Ya lo había conseguido otra vez. Estaba oficialmente dentro de su juego, a punto caramelo, como a él le gustaba.

Definitivamente, era fácil para ese chico.

—Mmmm...¿y si no quiero dártelo?—

Echó a reír sin disimulo tras esas palabras.

_—Definitivamente, no sabes con quien te metiste bichito. —_

Juro que me imaginaba la mirada que tenía en ese momento, su sonrisa de lado, y no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior. En una simple llamada telefónica el desgraciado me estaba calentando.

—No voy a hacértelo fácil esta vez.—

_—Cuento con eso. Me encantan los desafíos. Pero ¿sabes?…no te lo creo mucho…—_

—¡Ey! ¿Por quién me tomas? Ten cuidado, me agarraste con la guardia baja el viernes— Y sonreí.

_—Lo acepto por el viernes. ¿Y después que fue? ¿También tenías la guardia baja?—_

—Ummm…Fue simple inercia.— Y no pude evitar tener que humedecerme los labios. — Eres bueno cabrón…—

_Y sí, eso se me escapó. ¡Carajo!_

_—Y no sabes lo que te falta por descubrir.—_

Iba a suspirar, pero lo contuve dentro de mi boca.

—¿Acaso lo que escucho…? Adrien Agreste ¿te estás vendiendo?— ¿En serio? ¿Tenía que seguir insistiendo?

_—Nha…te estoy llevando al punto que me gusta.—_

—Pero no estás aquí —Acometí rápidamente— ¿No te preocupa a que otro lo aproveche?—

_—Puede que alguien lo intente, eres realmente hermosa. Pero te aseguro que no vas a pasarla ni la mitad de bien que conmigo. Tú decides: escoges a alguien o… me esperas_— Me lo dijo de una forma tan sensual, tan segura que podía imaginármelo como me estaría observando en ese momento si estuviera de pie frente a mí, como con la mirada me estaría desvistiendo dejándome a merced de sus caprichos y temblando en anticipación a sus caricias.

¿En qué momento se volvió tan... tan Chat?

_¡NO TE LO PUEDO CREER! ¿¡ESTAS PENSANDO ESO!?_ Definitivamente, me iban a volver loca.

—¡No seas tan engreído! — Es lo único que me salió en respuesta.

Oí una carcajada tras mi reclamo. Yo también reí. Me encantaban sus juegos. Ya no me asustaban y no sé si eso era tan bueno como creía en ese momento.

Carraspeó calmando su voz _—Te extrañé anoche…—_

Suspiré ante esas palabras. No se oyeron juguetonas, salían desde otro lugar y ahí la cosa comenzaba a asustarme, porque me gustaba mucho más cuando me hablaba así.

No agregué nada, en ese momento me estaba esforzando en no descuidarme.

_—Gabriel me arrancó de la cama a las seis esta mañana. Una reunión de último momento con los chinos y los ingleses. Tuve que viajar de urgencia, pero no fue tan malo después de todo. Tengo buenas novedades para nuestro proyecto.—_ Esas últimas palabras se oyeron alegres.

—¡Qué bueno Adrien! Cuéntame, soy todos oídos. —

_—En cinco minutos debo abordar el tren. Son… llego bien a esta noche. ¿Cenamos?–_

—Suena genial pero… voy a tener que pasar, Adrien. Mis padres organizaron una clase de encuentro familiar, por mi cumpleaños. Vinieron unos tíos de China y mi abuela ¿la recuerdas?—

_—Sí, cómo no recordarla ¡Qué personaje! No hay problema. ¿Café después?—_ Realmente era insistente. No me gustaban los tipos así, pero él era la excepción. Me incitaba su tenacidad para conmigo.

—Me encantaría…—

_—Paso por ti a las diez— _Interrumpió.

—¡Ay, no! No puedo, no puedo. Perdona, pero no esta noche… — El patrullaje, mi deber de héroe, no podía fallar— Tengo un… trabajo, sí, trabajo que terminar c-con…— Tartamudeé. ¡Qué idiota!

—_Aja _— Fue el "ajá" más frío y serio que había oído en mi vida.— _Con él ¿no?_—

Relajé mi semblante. Ya no coqueteaba, ni él jugaba conmigo.

—Sí.— Podría haberle mentido, pero ¿con que razón?— No es lo que piensas. — Y ¿por qué estaba tratando de explicarle algo? No encontraba la lógica de mi comportamiento, sólo sentía que eso era lo correcto.

_—No estoy pensando nada.—_ Aclaró su garganta —_ Está bien. Entiendo. Nos vemos mañana.—_ Se sintió mucho más distante de lo que se oyó.

—Adrien…—

_—Dieron la llamada para abordar._ — Interrumpió — _Tengo que cortar. Hasta mañana._—

—Ok. Hasta…— Colgó — mañana.— No me dejó despedirme.

No le había gustado para nada que lo mencionara. Acaso ¿se había puesto celoso?

Esto que se estaba dando entre nosotros podría tranquilamente convertirse en algo… digno de reclamos y celos. Pero no lo era. Y ¿por qué si tenía tan claro lo que teníamos me lastimaba el rumbo que había tomado nuestra conversación? No había nada malo aquí. No estaba en falta con él y Chat era parte de mí vida antes de que él volviera a entrar.

Y lo sería cuando él saliera nuevamente porque, como si fuera un designio del karma, en ese preciso instante se atravesó en mi mente el pensamiento de que ella también era parte de su vida antes de yo me metiera nuevamente en la suya. Si ella hacía un movimiento, ¿qué pasaría conmigo?

_"Lo mismo que pasaría con él si Chat te diera una señal",_ me dije.

Pero no me consolaron esas palabras. En absoluto.

"_Eres un cabrón Adrien, un reverendo hijo de mil madres."_ Elegí enojarme con él, aunque el enojo sólo me afligiera más.

Apreté la tira de mi cartera con ambas manos y apuré el paso para entrar al salón de clases. Esa noche vería a Chat Noir para el patrullaje, no a él. Había pasado más de una semana sin akumas y eso me ponía nerviosa. Cuando Hawk Moth se demoraba mucho entre ataques era señal de que estaba preparando algún plan macabro. Debía concentrarme en eso.

Y en Chat.

Chat Noir, Hawk Moth y akumas, cosas de héroe.

Nada más.

.

.

—¡Mierda Chat! Eres un idiota, tú y Adrien. Los dos…— Apoyé mi almohada sobre mi cara y la presioné con fuerza para ahogar lo que iba a hacer— ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡IDIOTAS! —

Listo. Necesitaba descargarme.

Chat se había comportado como un verdadero imbécil esa noche. Cumplió con el patrullaje, hizo lo que debía hacer, sus averiguaciones del último akuma fueron de gran ayuda. Pero nada más. El resto del tiempo fue un reverendo hijo de puta, enojado, provocador e insoportable.

Lucía serio desde que llegué a nuestro lugar de encuentro. Es más, ni se percató de mi llegada, raro en él. Siempre era muy consciente de su entorno, notando hasta los pequeños cambios que se dieran. Pero no esta noche.

Parecía molesto, dolido…. más que dolido, lucía preocupado. ¿Chat preocupado? Sí, así de raro. Era como si se le hubiera perdido algo. ¿Una de sus admiradoras lo habría plantado? Vaya a saber. Aunque me hubiera encantado saberlo…

Nunca lo había visto así. Si hasta me saludó con un _"Buenas noches Ladybug"_ ¿Pueden creerlo? Así a secas, no más _"ma Lady"_.

Él tenía su embrollo interno y estaba decidido a no comentármelo aunque insistiera. Y yo, bueno, yo también tenía lo mío, debo reconocerlo. Esa conversación con Adrien me había fastidiado, más que nada en cómo había finalizado. Me dolió. No podía definir exactamente qué era lo que más me molestaba, pero se sentía como si…como si le estuviera fallando en algún punto. Y si bien nada de todo lo que él me reclamara o lo que yo estaba sintiendo tenía coherencia en función de lo que éramos, me irritaba.

Adrien y Chat Noir, eran unos desgraciados. Parecía que se hubieran confabulado para mortificarme esa noche. Eché a reír tras ese último pensamiento.

_"Estas loca Marinette"_

Definitivamente, no podría dormir.

Tomé mi móvil y consulté la hora. Habían pasado cinco minutos de la una de la madrugada. ¡Carajo! Sería una zombi mañana sino lograba conciliar el sueño.

Un par de noches atrás, a esta misma hora, Adrien me hacía el amor sobre su piano de cola. Sí, tenía uno de esos en el departamento.

Suspiré. Recordaba muy bien el momento, pero no cómo habíamos terminado haciéndolo justamente ahí. Y fue excelente... la forma en que se movía, como me envolvía con sus manos aferrándome a él, las cosas que me susurraba al oído. Realmente era excelente en la cama el desgraciado.

_¡Cómo le echaba de menos!_

Me había sido muy difícil mantenerme atenta a las conversaciones que mis familiares mantenía conmigo durante la cena. Ni hablar de mi reunión con Chat Noir. Creo que parte de su insufrible actitud había sido causada por mí y mis constantes errores de desconcentración.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas en mis pensamientos a la fallida conversación que habíamos mantenido en la tarde. Como había comenzado, dulce y sexi, y en la forma tan brusca en que había finalizado. Jamás una tan simple llamada telefónica había causado tal efecto devastador en mí.

¿Por qué demonios me molestaba tanto la forma en que Adrien la cortó? ¿Por qué me dolió la frialdad en su voz al despedirse?

No lo sabía y carcomiéndome por dentro no iba a averiguarlo. Menos lograría conciliar el sueño.

¿Y …si lo llamaba?

Antes de arrepentirme, alcé el móvil frente a mi rostro y abrí la aplicación de mensajería, buscando rápidamente su contacto. Dudé antes de dar el siguiente paso. ¿Y si lo empeoraba todo? ¿Si decía algo desacertado y complicaba las cosas?

Me mordí el labio inferior observando la foto que utilizara en su contacto. Le favorecía el ángulo en el que se la había tomado.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué hacer?

¿Le llamaba?

No, no. Mejor no.

Toqué su contacto para abrir el chat y quedé contemplando nuestra última conversación. Una trivialidad.

El cursor titilando me invitaba a escribir. Así que, en un impulso sin premeditación, deslicé mis dedos sobre el teclado escribiendo un texto. Sí era mejor esa opción.

"¿Estás dormido?"

Y enviar.

Listo.

Lo había hecho.

Tilde de enviado.

Segundo después, tilde de recibido.

Y nada más. Juro que sentía que el corazón me latía en los oídos, no en el pecho.

Quedé contemplando la pantalla a la expectativa de que ambas tildes cambiaran su color a azul. Pero fue en vano. Creo que estuve casi un minuto así, algo totalmente inusual en mí. Nada loco en la Marinette de la adolescencia, aclaro.

—Estás dormido…— Susurré.

Solté el móvil a mi lado y suspiré decepcionada. Un hilito de angustia se enredó alrededor de mi corazón y apretó quemando. ¡Y no tenía sentido! _"Marinette, .Sentido."_ Fuimos siempre amigos, buenos amigos, sigue siendo tu jefe, lo que pasó fue simplemente sexo entre dos grandes amigos que se gustan. Claro, no se tiene sexo con alguien que no te gusta, ¿no?

Pero éramos eso. No había nada más. Fue una buena experiencia, seguiríamos trabajando juntos, seguiríamos con esa complicidad juguetona que caracterizaba nuestra nueva relación, pero Chat era mi objetivo, no él.

_Recuerda eso._

De repente, se encendió la pantalla del móvil. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y casi instantáneamente me olvidé de todo mi anterior diálogo interior. Tomé el móvil rápidamente.

**"No."**

Así de simple su respuesta y provocó una sonrisa en mi rostro. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le decía?

"No puedo dormir. ¿Y tú?"

Le respondí sin pensarlo. Cuando releí mi mensaje, ya enviado, quería golpearme. ¡Qué respuesta más idiota!

**"Me estaba durmiendo cuando recibí tu mensaje"**

"¡Ups! Perdón. Nos vemos mañana"

Y lo acompañé con un emoticon de una carita tapando sus ojitos. Creo que estaba más roja que la pequeña y dulce imagen que le envié.

**"Me gustó que me escribieras"**

Le respondí con otro emoticon, el que está sonriendo con sus mejillas coloreadas.

**"¿Cómo les fue esta noche?"**

¡Directo y sin rodeos! Acababa de taclearme con su respuesta. No esperaba que lo nombrara de ninguna manera. Ni tan rápido.

"Bien. Normal."

¿Qué iba a decirle?

**"¿Y eso que significa?"**

"Que pudimos avanzar en nuestro trabajo." Le respondí rápidamente.

Era mentira, bueno más o menos, pero ¿qué iba a explicarle?

**"Me alegro"**

"Te extrañé esta mañana" Arremetí. No quería que volviera a mencionarlo, y menos que se colara ella en nuestra conversación. No lo soportaría.

**"Yo te extraño ahora"**

Sonreí. El placer que me brindó esa respuesta…hasta me asustó.

"¿Me extrañas a mí o lo que haces conmigo?"

¿Seguro que quería meterme en esa, provocarlo?

**"Todo" **

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta"

**"Eres exigente"**

"No te quejabas de eso ayer"

Demoró en responderme. Seguramente estaba riendo ante mis incitaciones.

** "¿Hay alguna diferencia acaso?" **

"Si"

**"Me gusta todo lo que hago contigo."**

"¿Todo? ¿Seguro?"

**"Bueno, lo que hicimos el fin de semana le gana a cualquier cosa. ¿O no?"**

"Sigues sin responderme"

**"¿Y qué debería responder para complacerte?"**

"Eres hábil. Descúbrelo."

Me lo estaba imaginando mirando la pantalla, con su sonrisa de lado, sus ojos verdes encendidos. Acababa de retarlo y sabía que este nuevo Adrien no iba a dejarlo pasar, esa era una provocación directa, acababa de convertirme en la presa y me cazaría. En cualquier momento vendría el contra ataque. Y ya no le temía, sabía que me iba a gustar.

Pasaron los minutos y él no respondía. No sucedía nada. Me sentí tentada de escribirle reclamándole, pero eso me dejaría en desventaja. Tampoco que me iba a entregar en bandeja, ¿no? Sabía que estaba jugando pero no quería ser tan fácil esta vez.

De repente, comenzó a sonar mi móvil. Me sobresalté.

De todas las cosas que esperaba que sucedieran esa no era una. Tomé el teléfono torpemente, era una video llamada. ¡Mierda! El corazón se me aceleró. Miré mi piyamas y por suerte vestía la linda, la rosa con breteles negras de encaje. Me pasé las manos por mi cabello suelto, acomodándolo un poco. ¿Tenía necesidad de eso? No, pero sí, pura coquetería. Ustedes entienden.

Atendí.

La imagen de su rostro iluminado únicamente por la luz de la pantalla de su móvil, apareció ante mí. Sus cabellos revueltos estilo post sexo le quedaban genial. Como se acentuaban sus rasgos con esa tenue y concentrada luz, me provocaba de todo. Estaba en su cama recostado de lado, mirándome con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola. Por fin te veo.—

—Hola— Le sonreí mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—No pudimos hablar mucho hoy, no como todos los días. — Me devolvió la sonrisa, dulce, tranquila.

—No. — Suspiré — No me gustó no encontrarte esta mañana…—

—Créeme que a mí me gustó menos irme…—

Y quedamos viéndonos, a través de unas cámaras, de unas pantallas; con toneladas de aire y de distancia entre ambos, pero sintiéndose todo tan íntimo. El me recorría con sus pupilas, yo no podía apartarme de sus ojos y menos evitar ruborizarme.

—Marinette— Carraspeó cortando el embrujo que nos había absorbido — Cuéntame ¿cómo te fue hoy?—

Fruncí el ceño sonriéndole extrañada, no entendía a donde iba con eso. Sabía que algo tramaba pero no esperaba que comenzara así. Creí que su primer movimiento sería más… sexual.

¡Ja! Y después me ando quejando porque él tiene la idea fija. ¡Yo no! Claro.

—¿Mi día? ¿Quieres hablar de mí día?—

—Sí. Cuéntame. — Se acomodó sobre la almohada — Que sucedió con los diseños que me mostraste la semana pasada, las correcciones de mi padre. Me habías dicho que debías hacer una entrega en la escuela. La cena con tu familia. Con…todo. Tu día.— Y sonrió tras esta última frase.

Por un momento creí que iba a decir "con él". ¡Menos mal que no lo hizo! Seguramente las cosas se pondrían tensas cuando describiera algo de mi interacción con Chat, aunque sea la mínima y más trivial cosita. Ya iba enterándome lo que le causaba su simple mención. Y, debo admitirlo, en el fondo me gustaba.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que te place…— Tomé una gran bocanada de aire en señal de que iba a comenzar a hablar y mucho.

¡Y comencé!

Arranqué con mi conversación con Nathalie, del robot inexpresivo que era y que no entendía como él le había tomado tanto cariño. Le mencioné la rosa, no pude evitar que mis mejillas se colorearan al describir el gesto. Seguí contándole sobre la reunión con su padre, que lo noté algo más exaltado y presuroso que otras veces, pero que en líneas generales me había ido bien. Lo felicité por los modelos que me envió, muy profesionales. Y que uno de ellos, el morocho, expresaba una simpatía por él algo más intensa para considerarla sólo admiración profesional. Reímos.

Adrien me observaba atentamente, sonriéndome siempre. Seguía con la mirada cada uno de mis gestos, podía apreciarlo; asintiendo de vez en cuando y aportando sus bocados cuando así la situación lo merecía. Me encantaba ver como arrugaba levemente la nariz con algunos comentarios míos, los "muy Marinette" como los llamaba él.

—Y eso fue todo — Suspiré para relajarme — Bueno, ahora cuéntame algo de ti. Me dijiste que tenías muchas novedades.—

—Sí, pero aún no. Quiero que me digas algo más. Espera un segundo, no cortes.—

Asentí. Su imagen desapareció por unos instantes de la pantalla y comenzaron a entrar varios mensajes. Eran fotografías.

—Quiero que evalúes las fotos que te envié. No cortes la llamada, dame tu opinión, tu análisis.—

No dije nada. Me limité a seguir sus instrucciones. Fui abriendo cada foto, recorriéndolas un par de veces, era muestras de telas de trajes. Finísimas y muy vanguardistas, pero elegantes.

—Wow…que excelente telas Adrien. ¿Las conseguiste hoy en Londres?—

—No. Me las enviaron esta noche, desde Primollo.—

— ¿Los italianos? ¿Esa textil nueva que me mencionaste?—

—La misma — Carraspeó — Dime que piensas — Y sonrió.

Comencé a analizar detenidamente cada imagen, tomándome unos segundos en cada foto que pasaba, concentrándome en analizarla a detalle, ver su color, ampliar la imagen para apreciar su textura. En mis pensamientos ya comenzaban a formarse los diseños en los que las utilizaría, como lucirían esos atuendos.

De a una daba mis opiniones, breves, concisas, pero descriptivas; metiéndome en mi "modo Marinette creativo" como llamaba Adrien a mi forma de hablar cuando conversábamos de trabajo. Este chico le había puesto nombres a todos mis estados, excepto a lo que hacíamos en la cama. Bueno, todo no se podía pedir en la vida, ¿no?

—Y esa es mi última palabra. Me gustaría tener una muestra de los cortes 3, 5, 7 y 10. ¡Ah! Y del 11 y 13 también, pueden servir—

—¿Eso es todo?— Me dijo y sus ojos brillaban, me observaba con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sip. Eso es todo. ¿Por?—

—Nada — Negó moviendo la cabeza también. — Ahora quiero que te pongas cómoda—

—Estoy cómoda—

—Me refiero a que te recuestes — Y su sonrisa se intensificó.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?— Ahora sonreía yo y con algo de malicia, sabía que venía "esa" parte del juego, pero no me imaginaba que iba a hacer.

—Shhhh…— Me silenció — ¿Estás cómoda ya?—

Asentí y él comenzó a girar el móvil, alejándolo de su rostro y apuntándolo hacia abajo. En mi pantalla comenzó a aparecer no sólo su rostro, su torso también y no llevaba remera, vestía sólo el bóxer. Estaba recostado de espaldas en su cama, con uno de los brazos flexionados debajo de su cabeza trabando el bíceps, marcando su pecho, todos y cada uno de sus trabajados abdominales. Su sonrisa se había vuelto felina y endemoniadamente sensual.

Suspiré y me mordí levemente el costado del labio inferior. Seguramente alguna expresión más debo haber hecho porque él lanzó su risita más grave intensificando esa mueca de demonio sexi que ponía cuando quería incitarme.

—Eres un hijo de tu buena madre ¿sabías?…—

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?— Provocó.

—¡Mierda! Sabes que sí, idiota.—

—Eh, eh… la boquita— Y me sonrió.

—Te gustaba esta boquita ayer—

Bajó un poco más la cámara hasta que llegué a apreciar el color de la tela del bóxer, pero luego de eso acercó el móvil limitándolo a su rostro únicamente.

—Extraño todo lo que acabamos de hacer— Me dijo y me dejó más desconcertada que antes.

—¿Qué…?—

—Me gusta compartir tiempo contigo. Tu día, el trabajo… tú excitada.— Tragué fuerte ante esas palabras — Me encantan tus ojos cuando me hablas de lo que piensas, como hace tu boquita cuando te concentras para crear o resolver un problema. Como te pones, tu mirada, tus labios, cuando te excitas.—

Suspiré. Este nuevo Adrien iba a matarme. Si me descuidaba, podría enamorarme fácilmente. Si me descuidaba, aclaro.

—Sí…extraño lo que hago contigo. Todo lo que hago contigo. Y sólo contigo — Suspiró. —¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?— Y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

Me había dejado sin palabras. Creo que mis labios se abrieron sin emitir sonido alguno. Asentí moviendo la cabeza varias veces.

—Bueno… ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ¿no? Mañana va a ser un día largo, lo presiento.—

Asentí nuevamente. Muda aún.

—Buenas noches Marinette.—

Yo no le respondía. Él se quedó unos segundos mirándome antes de intentar cortar.

—Adrien…¡eres un desgraciado!— Lo detuve.

—¿Qué? — Me respondió comenzando a reír juguetón. Sabía que me había provocado y que reaccionaría, sí, porque siempre reaccionaba ante él. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo?— Retruqué con algo de enojo.

—No. Lo que dije fue…—

—¡Mierda! — Lo interrumpí —¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¿Quieres matarme?—

—¿Qué hice ahora?— Sonreía levantando las cejas. No me entendía pero le gustaba.

— No eres ningún niño inocentón. Sabes lo que hiciste. Esto… Adrien…se siente como…— ¿iba a decir amor acaso? ¿Estás loca Marinette? Cerré la boca apretando los labios tras la última palabra.

—Siento lo mismo — Me dijo.

Lo miré frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo pudo adivinarlo? No, no podía. Estaba provocándome.

—Me gustas Marinette— Y ya no sonreía tanto.

—Tú también—

Quedamos mirándonos en silencio por unos segundos que parecieron minutos. Él en mis ojos, yo en los suyos, separados por un móvil y distancia. Ahora él en mi boca y ya no pude ocultar lo excitada que me encontraba, lo deseosa que estaba de él.

Mi respiración se tornó pesada, agitada y la de él también. Estábamos en la misma sintonía.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— Le pregunté.

—¿Dormir? — Lo fulminé con la mirada. Él rió. — ¿Qué propones?— Provocó.

—No te hagas… sabes que acabas de excitarme. ¿Acaso tu no?—

—Estoy duro desde que leyera tu primer mensaje—

¡Dios! Esa simple respuesta retorció algo en mi vientre.

—¿Entonces?— Presioné.

—¿Quieres más? — Y rio, pero con su risa más grave y profunda, la que me derritiera cada vez que me la brindaba, la que volvía su sonrisa pesada y sensual.

Asentí sin hablar. Sólo pude suspirar anticipando lo que él fuera a hacer.

—Entonces yo también quiero verte—

Alejé el móvil para que pudiera visualizar mi rostro y mi pecho, cumpliendo su pedido.

—Es lindo pero estoy en desventaja—

—¿Quieres que…?— Asintió — No me vas a estar grabando, ¿no? — Sentencié con una sonrisa juguetona, mordiéndome una uña.

—No…— Carcajeó por lo bajo — No te haría eso—

Apoyé el móvil a un costado, saliéndome de la cámara y me quité la remera de mi piyamas. Suspiré antes de tomarlo nuevamente, quería esto pero me ponía nerviosa. Nunca había hecho algo así, utilizando las redes.

Me recosté nuevamente acomodando mis cabellos como sabía que a él le gustaba y levanté el teléfono encuadrando mi rostro y mi cuerpo en la cámara.

—Hermosa…— Me dijo, sin sonrisa.

—Quiero verte otra vez…— Demandé.

Alejó la cámara y ante mí se desplegó su cuerpo nuevamente. Me mordí el labio inferior y no pude evitar acariciar mi piel con la mano libre, bajando desde mi cuello hasta el pecho, pasando suavemente sobre mi pezón los dedos.

—Eso es… sigue—

—Nunca hice esto…—Le dije con algo de inseguridad, pero no menos encendida. Quería esto.

—Pero sí te has tocado— Asentí sonrojándome— Es lo mismo, sólo que ahora yo voy a estar mirándote— Y su mirada se volvió extremadamente pesada. Estaba al borde.

Continué el recorrido de mi mano hasta el abdomen. Él podía apreciarlo pero sólo hasta ahí, más abajo ya salía del alcance de la cámara, pero bien podía observar mis reacciones ante lo que fueran a provocar mis dedos estimulándome.

Ahora mi mano se perdía debajo de mis pantalones, de mi ropa interior. Suspiré cuando comencé a acariciarme, inclinando mi rostro apenas hacia atrás, entrecerrando levemente los ojos.

—Hermosa…—

—Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí…— Le dije en un susurro mientras profundizaba mi toque.

—A mí también — Y ahora él perdía su mano más abajo del alcance de la cámara. — Pero no por eso no será bueno esto… —

Asentí mirándolo, comenzando a notar los cambios que el placer que se estaba brindando realizaba sobre su rostro. No creo que fuera consciente de lo atractivo que se volvía cuando iba descendiendo al goce a medida que más se estimulaba.

Como deseaba estar sobre él en ese momento, envolviéndolo entre mis piernas, provocándolo con mis movimientos. Como me gustaría reemplazar mis manos por las suyas, su mano por mi centro. Si tan solo me transformara en Ladybug en un par de saltos estaría colándome por su ventana para devorarlo…

Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme esa idea, se estaba volviendo demasiado tentadora y mi voluntad excitada podía rendirse a cualquier propuesta que me acercara a lo que anhelaba.

—Soy yo quien te toca, a través de tus dedos, soy yo quien siente tu piel…— ¡Mierda! Había leído lo que estaba pensando ¿Cómo lo hacía? — Eres suave …eres hermosa…—

Gemí entre mis labios cerrados ante su voz y a lo que sus palabras me transportaron.

—Y ahora quiero entrar en ti…— Gemí más desvergonzadamente con la sugerencia.

Mi cuerpo se cargó de ansiedad por seguir con acciones sus palabras, otorgándole la voluntad de mis movimientos a su voz. Y allí, bajo el placer que aumentaba, deslicé más abajo mi mano para hundir un dedo en mi centro. No era la primera vez que me estimulaba así, pero sí frente a él, sí bajo su mando.

Mi espalda se arqueó ante el toque y no pude más que hundirme más profundo, más intenso.

—Adrien…— Se me escapó en medio de un suspiro, como si con esa simple palabra lo atara más a mí.

—No te detengas…hermosa— Su voz se escuchaba áspera, entrecortada, y no hizo más que provocarme aún más acrecentando las sensaciones que me recorrían.

—Déjame verte…— ni dudé, incliné más la cámara para que pudiera incluir mis caderas, para que pudiera apreciar como mi mano se movía debajo del pantalón del piyamas.

—Quítatelo — Me ordenó con su voz más grave.

Y yo obedecí, sin vergüenza, sin timidez. Dejé nuevamente el móvil al costado, no sin quejarme primero por tener que detenerme, estaba delicioso todo lo que estábamos haciendo.

En un movimiento me quité el pantalón y la ropa interior, acomodándome en mi posición anterior y reanudando lo que estaba haciendo.

—No sigas sin que te vea…—

Cierto. Tomé mi móvil e intenté que la cámara captara una visión más completa de mí, incluyendo las caderas. Él gimió ante la imagen, gimió casi gruñendo, como un animal. Dijo algo más, pero no le entendí. Enloquecí con su expresión, con sus quejas de placer y ya no pude ver más nada. Sólo me concentré en sentir y en imaginarlo dentro de mí, sobre mí.

Mis movimientos se hicieron más bruscos, más apretados, necesitaba sentir más. Sumé otro dedo a mi juego, para llenar más superficie dentro mío y se sintió simplemente magnífico. Pero así no podría llegar, necesitaba más, mi toque sabiéndolo del otro lado no se sentía suficiente.

Apoyé mi móvil sobre el pecho, apuntando la cámara al techo y sumé mi otra mano a la acción, estimulándome directamente. Oí su queja del otro lado, reclamando por la imagen.

—Lo siento…necesito…— Y no pude decir más. Él chilló y su voz destrozó la última barrera mental que me separaba de mi inminente orgasmo.

Creo que llegamos juntos al clímax, o casi juntos, no lo puedo precisar; sólo puedo hablar por lo que oí y fue su voz áspera gruñendo en el momento en que percibió mi explosión. Y yo, que voy a decir, nunca creí que un solitario sería tan rico.

Me tomé uno segundos luego de llegar, suspiré mientras limpiaba los dedos de mis manos frotándolos contra la piel de mi abdomen.

—Fue genial…— Le dije cuando logré tomar mi teléfono apuntando la cámara a mi rostro.

Él me sonrió, tenía sus ojos cerrados aún.

—Sí…algo mojado para mí…vas a tener que darme un…— Y se salió de la pantalla.

Yo simplemente reí, aún estaba agitada y extasiada.

Me acomodé sobre mi almohada de gato, desnuda, levemente transpirada y con mi rostro totalmente enrojecido. Y ahí caí en la cuenta de que hubiera pasado si esa mañana me hubiera encontrado con Adrien en el estudio.

Esto habría pasado.

¡Ay, Dios! Estaba condenada. Me sería difícil mantener mi cercanía con él sin desearlo, sin que alguno de sus juegos no provocara la misma reacción de querer besarlo y dejarle hacer conmigo lo que le viniera a la gana.

¿Él se sentiría igual? Parecía que sí, pero aún estaba ella en el medio aunque nunca la mencionara.

Y también estaba él…

Suspiré para quitarlos de mis pensamientos. Si esto era pasar el rato con él hasta que lo verdadero se nos concediera, debía reconocer que era espectacular. Y ese rato era ahora, y era mío, era nuestro.

—¿Sigues ahí?— Su voz me despabiló. Le sonreí asintiendo mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

¡A la mierda con ellos! ¡A la mierda con todos!

Esto era nuestro, fuera lo que fuera. Y hoy ya no tenía ganas de analizar nada. Se sentía genial, se sentía profundo y me gustaba. Y se estaba dando ahora, mañana ya vería que hacer.

Sólo debía recordar no descuidarme y no olvidar que él la amaba a ella.

Y yo a Chat.

Sólo eso. El resto, que fuera lo que fuera a ser.

.

_¿De verdad consideran que me creía lo que acababa de decir? _

_Bueno, en ese momento me auto convencí de que sí, que era la superada del mundo que se daba el gusto de aventurarse con su "mejor" y sexi amigo sin consecuencias. _

_¡Pobre de mí!_

_Pero bueno, dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso. _

_A ver qué hago con "pasar el rato"._

* * *

.

**Notas del capítulo**

¡Ta-da! ¡Regresé! Por fin... y ... ¡acabo de hacerlo de nuevo! *me tapo los ojitos* Más de 7000 palabras. ¡Perdón! Perdón a aquellos que les gustan los capítulos cortos, pero es que sino no tenía sentido *suspiro de resignación*. Realmente, de todo corazón, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. A mí simplemente me encanta volverlos locos a estos dos.

No tengo mucho más que aclarar sólo que Marinette está totalmente desconcertada con este nuevo Adrien, pero se la pasa bien ¿no?.

¿Que creen? ¿Adrien La enamorará nuevamente? ¿O será su lado gatuno el que la tiene así? Veremos...

1) La aplicación de mensajería es WhatsApp. Creo que ya lo tenían claro a eso.

2) Un solitario, bueno, no hace falta indicar mucho aquí. ¿Les gusté el sexo virtual? Espero que sí.

.

Como siempre, agradezco el apoyo que me brindaron por medio de sus reviews. Muchisimas gracias **leslaut, Serena Saori, manu, Arashi Shinomori, Isamar13, Mich Rangel, Emely-nya** y **Mud-chan. **Me encantaron sus reviws, los disfruté muchísimo y se los respondí a todos aquellos que el sitio me permitió enviarles PM.

**Arashi Shinomori** como ya sabes, es un placer leerte. Así que tu me revieweas cuando puedas jajajajaja Sabes que te sigo ;)

**Mud-chan **espero que sigas bien linda. Me encanta leerte. Cuando quieras, me escribes por MP. Un beso.

**Isamar13** me encantan tus besos y abrazos. Me mandas cuanto quieras jajajaja

**manu** no voy a poder complacerte con un Adrigami con todas las letras. No me va mucho esa pareja, no me disgusta, pero... Ahora, un Lukanette o Vipperinette, es otra cosa. Felix, sé que va a dar para algo, pero en el futuro. Es muy pronto para tomar este personaje. Por el momento, tendrás que conformarte con el Adrinette o Ladynoir que tengo. Perdón. :x

Muchas gracias a todos los que comenzaron a seguir este fic y lo "favorearon". Es otra forma de apoyo. Aunque me gustan los reviews, ¿eh? Aclaro, por si acaso XD Y también a todos los que lo leyeron y releyeron aunque no dejen sus reviews (que lástima), pero gracias por elegirlo.

Como siempre les digo, si hay algo que no les gustó, les parece que no queda bien, detectan un error o tienen alguna sugerencia, ¡siempre son bienvenidas!

.

El próximo capítulo está en producción. Así que saldrá en menos tiempo que este. Muchas gracias por esperarme.

Nos leemos pronto.

AkiRoss.

* * *

**Editado 13/06/2020. Espero que disfruten de la edición!**


	6. Desarrollo 2 - Viernes

_**Desarrollo 2 Viernes**_

* * *

_**Nunca es la distancia la que sana el alma. **_

_**Dicen que eso es trabajo del tiempo.**_

_**Pero ninguno estaba haciendo bien su tarea.**_

_**¡Pobre de mí! Estaba condenada…**_

* * *

.

_Había pasado ya casi una semana de iniciado nuestro jueguito. Y si bien, cada nuevo día me auto convencía de que todo lo que sentía estaba bajo control, que simplemente me estaba divirtiendo y que pronto se resolvería cuando me confesara a Chat Noir ¡JA! no tenía ni idea. Estaba realmente confundida._

_Otra vez en mi vida era esa inexperta quinceañera que no sabía cómo desenvolverse en el plano del amor._

_La cuestión aquí es que, en mis quince, Adrien era tan paleto como yo. Pero ahora…ahora el muchacho la tenía más clara. Por lejos, mucho más clara y estaba realizando su trabajo demasiado bien._

.

—_I'm gonna take you down; Oh, down, down, down; So don´t you fool around…_— cantaba a lo que mi voz daba y en mi pésimo y desafinado inglés, el tema _Shoot to trhill_ de AC DC. Intentaba imitar sin éxito a Brian Johnson, a su tan particular falsete. Cualquiera que me oyera saldría despavorido o se moriría de la risa. ¡Menos mal que estaba sola! Sí, porque estaba sola en ese estudio, nuestro estudio. Sola otra vez.

Había descubierto a la banda luego de escuchar varios de los temas en la saga de las películas de Iroman, las cuales vi, estimo sin equivocarme, unas diez veces. Adrien no entendía el fanatismo que tenía con el MCU, pero no se resistía a ninguna de las sesiones de fundamentos que venía tras alguno de sus cuestionamientos. Sólo se sentaba y me observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras yo hablaba y hablaba y hablaba. Parecía disfrutarlo. Entre nosotros, creo que me provocaba a propósito, sólo para tenerme en ese estado entre apasionada e indignada por su ignorancia ante el tema.

Y así seguíamos hasta que terminaba callándome con una de sus miradas mortales, las que me ponían incómoda, las que me…calentaban. Esas y mí exaltado reclamo de _"¿Por qué me miras así?"_ eran las señales inequívocas de que debía dar por finalizado el monólogo sino quería pasar a mayores. En ese momento, _pasar a mayores_ significaba tener que resistir esos jueguitos de seducción que me hacía sin que se notara lo que me causaban. Ahora…creo que eso ya no me preocuparía.

—_Shoot to trill, play to kill…_— contraje todo mi rostro, poniendo mi mejor cara metalera. Me conocía la canción de memoria.

La música que brotaba desde mis diminutos auriculares inalámbricos, llenaba mis oídos, pero no se quedaba ahí. Circulaba por todo mi ser transportándome a ese estado de creatividad en el que las ideas fluían una tras otra convergiendo a través de mis dedos y del instrumento que eligiera, en un nuevo atuendo. El tiempo dejaba de existir y, junto a el, todo lo que me rodeara. Sólo quedábamos mi creación, la música y yo. Nada más, nadie más. No puedo explicar con palabras cómo disfrutaba de esos momentos.

Y creo que no sólo yo. Desde que le comentara a Adrien que esa era mi forma de trabajar, a lo que él accedió sin requerir explicación alguna; lo había pillado en varias oportunidades observándome con detenimiento. Dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo y, sin disimulo, se dedicaba a mirarme. Me recorría, estudiaba cada uno de mis movimientos. Al principio, su mirada serena, denotaba la curiosidad que tenía por esa otra faceta mía, desconocida para él hasta el momento. Pero luego de nuestras confesiones, parecía comerme mientras me contemplaba y, si bien admito que me incomodaba un poco, me encantaba descubrirlo así. Y… bueno, me aprovechaba de eso a veces. En ocasiones, me permitía bailar ondulando sutilmente mi cuerpo mientras trabajaba, como si no fuera consciente de mis movimientos, sólo para provocarlo un poco. Y lo hacía ¡sí que lo hacía!

¡Ja! ¡Benditos nuestros juegos! Nunca hubiera imaginado que él regresaría a mí vida. Y menos de esta forma. El desgraciado, en un par de semanas, puso mi mundo de cabeza otra vez. Estaba tan segura de haberlo superado que consideré que trabajar con él no iba a significar peligro alguno. Claro, siempre y cuando él hubiera sido el mismo chico que conocí en la preparatoria. Pero no, no lo era. Como bien dije, se había vuelto un tipo encantador, seguro y demasiado seductor, atributos que se complementaban demasiado bien a los que ya tenía físicamente. ¿Debería ser eso un problema para mí? En absoluto… bueno, un poco sí, como a cualquier chica heterosexual que tiene cerca terrible espécimen masculino, ¿o no?

Y si bien nuestra relación comenzó así, como una amistad con la picardía que te permiten el pasado en común y la confianza mutua, su insistencia, su sofisticación, el esfuerzo que ponía en esos juegos suyos empezaron a hacerme dudar, además de otras cosas claro. Cada día que pasaba se aseguraba conocer algo más de mí, y lo utilizaba con maestría tornando esos juegos en provocaciones directas que sólo funcionaban para nosotros, para mí. Y cuando subía la dificultad de mis contraataques para desarmar sus embates, lejos de desistir, los perfeccionaba. ¿Por qué tanto esmero en mí? Nadie resiste tantos rechazos si sólo quiere una... clase de aventura. ¿Acaso… me estaba conquistando? No estaba segura así que, por las dudas, había decidido simplemente divertirme yo también, _pasar el rato_. Al fin y al cabo, éramos adultos, ¿no? Yo podía jugar.

_¡Ja! Sí, como no. Ya te estoy viendo Marinette, créetela._

Así que hacíamos nuestras travesuras, él me seducía y yo me dejaba seducir no sin hacerle trabajar. Me encantaba como me sonreía tras una de sus bromas insinuantes y yo, decidida a hacérselo difícil, arremetía con alguna contestación provocando que su mirada se transformara con tal picardía que derretía todas mis defensas sin siquiera notarlo. Sí, eso era tan…nuestro. Jugábamos, cómo jugábamos… ¿jugábamos? ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando? ¿Qué nos estaba pasando?

Listo. Fuera burbuja creativa. Adiós estado de flujo. Suspiré al dar la última puntada. Dejé la aguja clavada en el maniquí y me detuve volteando casi instintivamente la mirada hacia el improvisado florero en el que se lucían, apretadas ya, las cinco rosas que me dejara. Sí, las había conservado a todas, a las cinco, una por cada día en la que él se ausentara.

Sonreí al verlas, por lo que representaban para mí. Aunque la calidez del gesto se empañó rápidamente con un dejo de dolor. Casi una semana sin verlo. Bueno, salvando la video llamada del lunes por la noche. Pero no era lo mismo. No, ya no. A estas alturas ya lo echaba demasiado de menos. Ni sus rosas, ni sus llamados nocturnos, ni sus mensajes, nada alcanzaba a cubrir mi necesidad de él.

Mierda. Lo extrañaba, cómo lo extrañaba. No había podido dejar de pensarlo ni un solo día de esa semana. Necesitaba sentir su perfume, sus sonrisas, oír su voz. Ansiaba saborearlo de nuevo, sus besos, tocarlo. Y eso me enojaba.

Esa cierta distancia física forzada que en un principio se me antojó a rechazo, me había otorgado el espacio para aclarar algunas cosas en mis pensamientos. Consideré que serviría para, de una vez por todas, asegurarme de que lo mío con Chat seguía intacto, que lo nuestro había sido sólo un juego, uno bien caliente con fecha de caducidad. Y si bien parecía funcionar sobre todo durante los patrullajes junto a mí coqueto chatón, cuando regresaba a mi habitación y Adrien me llamaba, las sensaciones que me invadían tan sólo al escucharlo, me regresaban al fin de semana, a mí junto a él en su cama, a su sonrisa, a sus ojos. Y me olvidaba de Chat Noir. De verdad, me olvidaba. ¿En serio? ¿Un fin de semana de cama podían causarme eso?

Parecía ser que sí. _¡Eres tan fácil con él mujer!_ Y, si bien quise resistirme a la idea, era entrar por el ventiluz de mi habitación y tomar el teléfono aún antes de des transformarme, para constatar si me buscaba. Y lo hacía, siempre, cada noche. Nuestras conversaciones iniciaban con su mensaje _"¿Estás?"_ y se extendían por más de una hora en la que nos contábamos de todo, reíamos, planificábamos, pero jamás hablábamos de lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera volvimos a tener sexo telefónico ¡Ja! Me ponía toda roja cuando lo recordaba. La tímida Marinette en sexo telefónico. ¿Quién se lo imaginaría?

Así que sí, esa distancia sirvió para aclarar cosas. Pero no como lo esperaba. La maldita jugó en mi contra porque me dejó expuesta ante lo que él representó alguna vez para mí, trayendo al presente todo lo que en un momento de mi vida había sentido. Pero ahora ya no era tierno ni inocente. Ahora era salvaje, era vehemente. Se colaba desde la piel hasta lo profundo apoderándose de mi resistencia para envolverme en instinto puro, uno incontenible que obraba sin juicios a través de mi boca, mis dedos, mi cuerpo entero. Y solo me limitaba a vivirlo porque, en los momentos en los que la lucidez me cacheteaba, podía ponerle nombre a lo que sentía y, ahí, me asustaba. ¡Me aterraba!

¿Acaso me estaba enamorando otra vez de Adrien? No, no, no. ¡No aprendes más mujer! Eso no podía ser. Eran las hormonas, sí ellas, y su parecido a Chat Noir. Esto era pasar el rato hasta que me declarara. Eso, _pasando el rato_. Y jugando. Sólo eso. Disfruta lo bueno y déjalo ir antes de acostumbrarse. Esto no era real. Aclarado y cerrado.

Y cuando volvía al trabajo y todas esas definiciones que a la fuerza grababa en mi conciencia día a día, comenzaban a diluirse, regresaban intactas las sensaciones y contra ellas no podía batallar. La puta madre, lo extrañaba endemoniadamente.

¡Basta mujer! Era hora de trabajar. Así que con bronca moví el improvisado florero hacia el escritorio de Adrien para alejarlo de mi vista, evitando más distracciones, y subí el volumen de la música aislándome del entorno para sumirme nuevamente en mi famoso _estado de creación_. Sonreí al utilizar ese nombre, él lo nombraba así. _Mierda ¿siempre estaría presente en todo?_

—Ya…déjalo Marinette. No pienses. Ahora ¡CONCENTRATE! Tú y tú trabajo, tú y la semana de la moda.—me repetí casi como en un mantra.

Dichas esas palabras retomé con renovado impulso mis tareas sobre el vestido de noche en el que estaba trabajando. Lo presentaría el próximo martes y sabía que causaría buena impresión. Gabriel me lo había confirmado.

_Black in black_ comenzaba a sonar. Realmente me gustaba esa canción. Era un tema con una energía increíble para mí. Sensual e imparable. Le subí aún más el volumen. Ya nada debía distraerme. Aunque no pude evitar echar una ojeada a la puerta de entrada al estudio. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo…

.

.

Estaba molesto esa mañana. Más que molesto, furioso. Le había pedido expresamente a mi padre no tener que viajar ese viernes. ¿Y qué hizo él? A las cinco y media de la mañana llegó la orden, porque él no pide, ordena. Un avión privado me esperaba en el aeropuerto Le Bourget, rumbo a Milán para cerrar la compra de la firma Brioni.

No pude negarme. Estábamos tras ese negocio desde hacía más de un año, pero ¿¡justo ahora se tenía que dar!? ¿Justo ahora debía atender en persona y con tanta urgencia todos sus compromisos comerciales? Los últimos años la firma Agreste había crecido como nunca y él se las había arreglado muy bien sin salir de la mansión. ¿Y ahora yo tenía que viajar cómo un loco por toda Europa?

¡Mierda! No me estaba quejando de mi trabajo, ¡para nada! Esos negocios eran importantes para mí también. Mis quejas eran por y para él, mi padre. Siempre le pedí que organizáramos las cosas juntos, que contemplara que tenía una vida fuera de su esquema. Que ya no era "su muchacho". Y parecía haberlo entendido. Mmmm… ¿tan rápido? ¡Qué iluso! Nunca me lo haría fácil. A él le gustaba dar órdenes y yo era su principal peón.

¡Dios! Ese hombre era exasperante por momentos. ¡Qué digo! Era exasperante todo el tiempo. Pero esta vez no lo iba a dejar pasar. Me iba a escuchar cuando me llamara, porque lo iba a hacer más temprano que tarde, exigiéndome explicaciones de todos los viajes que me impusiera para la próxima semana y que yo cancelé pidiéndole a Nathalie que los re agendara para reuniones en línea. Si él utilizaba la tecnología, yo también.

Ahora, quería ver a Marinette, me urgía verla. Entre los viajes de mi padre, mis estudios y mis obligaciones como Chat Noir, parecía que el destino se empecinaba en separarme de ella. ¡Apenas si llegaba a tiempo con los patrullajes! Y cuando lograba a duras penas hacerme de un lugarcito para invitarla a tomar algo, pasar tiempo juntos, siempre tenía un compromiso y era con él. Lo sabía aunque no me lo admitiera todas las veces y ¡por dios! como había comenzado a odiar al tipo.

Suspiré al tomar el picaporte. Me sentía ansioso. Tenía el pulso acelerado, el corazón me latía prácticamente en la garganta. ¿De verdad me estaba pasando eso? Ya había olvidado lo que era sentirse así por alguien. Una única vez en mi vida me había sucedido algo similar, cuando la conocí a Ladybug. Y luego, nunca más, ni con Kagami, ni con Astha. Menos con las modelos o las admiradoras de Chat Noir.

Debía admitir que en un momento consideré seriamente que nadie volvería a hacerme experimentar algo así, desesperado y tan vivo al mismo tiempo. Hasta que la vi aquel día en la plaza, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, dibujando con esa expresión en su rostro que me volviera loco. Lo recuerdo como si lo estuviera viviendo en este preciso momento. Aquella muchacha en ese vestido rojo a lunares, con su cabellera negra arremolinada por la brisa… juro que creí ver a _ma lady_ de civil. El corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho y se desbocó cuando constaté que no era ella, que era Marinette, la dulce y extraña Marinette. En ese preciso instante, sin entender realmente el porqué, fue verla y saber que no podría, que ya no querría dejarla escapar de mi vida otra vez.

Reconozco que nunca me había sido del todo indiferente, me gustaba, aunque ella de alguna forma u otra me alejara constantemente. No entendía que sucedía. Y estaba ma lady en el medio. Fue…complicado. En esa época de mi vida era un terrible paleto con las chicas ¡que iba a entender! Pude llegar a ser apenas un amigo más, ni siquiera alguien tan cercano como Nino. Menos como Luka. Él sí supo verla. Y tenerla. Logró marcar en su vida todos los inicios. Sí… todos.

Pero, llamémoslo casualidad, almas gemelas o cosas del destino, la vida nos había reunido otra vez y, en esta oportunidad, mi proyecto y su talento formaban un equipo imparable. Y era tan hermosa. Más señales que esas…

Entre telas, idas y venidas, pude conocerla. Por primera vez tuve frente a mí y en exclusiva la maravillosa Marinette que todos adoraran. Era la misma que recordaba, y a la vez tan diferente. Era ingeniosa, creativa, dulce, con esa dualidad entre tímida y salvaje a la vez, con la vulnerabilidad precisa que me imposibilitaba no querer protegerla y al mismo tiempo esa tenacidad que te hacía saber que ella podría contra el mundo si lo quisiera. Era simplemente grandiosa. Y lo mejor, ya no me alejaba. Esa mirada curiosa e inquieta me embelesaba, y sus labios ¡dios! moría por besarlos cada vez que la tenía cerca. Allí comprendí lo que supe por instinto ese día en la plaza: definitivamente, no la dejaría escapar.

Sonreí. Ladybug siempre sería especial, al fin y al cabo, había sido mi primer amor, mi primer _metejón_. Pero Marinette…ella se estaba convirtiendo, aun cuando tomara mis recaudos, en todo. Lo que sucedió esa noche en su cumpleaños, no lo planeé pero lo deseaba ¡como la deseaba! Quería que sucediera desde esa vez en que me confesó que estuvo enamorada de mí. Y, cuando bajo mi cuerpo, admitiera que no me había olvidado, terminó por destrozar cualquier duda que quedara. Me había enamorado de ella.

Si tan sólo no estuviera él en el medio… ¿Por qué carajos siempre tuvo que haber alguien más entre las mujeres que amo? Era mi karma. Debo haber sido un terrible hijo de puta en mi vida anterior.

Alisé con las manos mi camisa para ceñirla más al cuerpo. Vestía la negra de fibras elastizadas, una de las que me había diseñado. Había notado que ese color en mí la volvía loca y no lo desaprovecharía. Estaba listo. Tomé aire y lo exhalé antes de abrir la puerta.

Y allí estaba, en nuestro estudio, totalmente concentrada en un atuendo dispuesto sobre uno de los maniquíes, con esa expresión en su rostro que siempre me fascinó. Esos curiosos ojos, inquietos, que transmiten tanto sólo con mirarte. Y su boquita, esos dulces labios contraídos al frente mientras se muerde una de sus mejillas por dentro.

No se percató de mi presencia. Entre su abstracción y el volumen de la música que escuchaba por los auriculares, poco podía percibir de su entorno. Le gustaba trabajar así, escuchando música, aislada de los ruidos exteriores. La transportaban hacia otro mundo, me decía, uno que le permitía materializar todo lo que se cruzaba por su mente. Y yo simplemente la disfrutaba cuando entraba en ese estado. Saber que no me notaba en esos momentos, me daba el espacio para observarla, para degustar cada uno de sus movimientos sin entrar en alguna discusión de los porque la miraba así. Y me volvía loco, si ella supiera todo lo que me provocaba…

Me acerqué lentamente por detrás, observándola. Lucía hermosa ese día, vistiendo una solera corta de tiras por la espalda en tonos de rojos, ceñida a esa pequeña cintura que me gustaba envolver con mis manos. Sus cabellos recogidos en una trenza hacia un lado, dejaban el cuello y los hombros al descubierto. _Dios _Ese color sobre su piel me enloquecía. Percatarme de que la solera se sostenía al cuerpo por un simple moño en la espalda baja, terminó por revolucionar las ideas que ya tenía. Podría tan solo jalar de una de las cintas y dejarla desnuda para mí… _Ya hombre, tranquilo._ Debía quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza. Por lo menos por un rato.

Quería ir despacio con ella hoy, aunque nada en mí estaba de acuerdo con ese plan. Necesitaba que comenzara a entender que lo que sucedía entre nosotros vino a quedarse, que no era _simplemente un juego_, aunque era consciente de que iba a requerir de cada fibra de autocontrol que tuviera en mí ser para lograrlo. Contaba con que me lo hiciera difícil, aún más que siempre, porque sabía que en cualquier momento no podría resistirme a provocarla para hacerla caer en mis trampas. Siempre caía. Y me alucinaba como se ponía cuando eso sucedía.

Detuve mi andar tras de ella, apenas a centímetros. Sonreí al apreciar su fresco aroma a vainilla con notas alimonadas. Simplemente hermosa. Me incliné para acercarme a su oído, por el hombro libre de cabellos. Tuve que contenerme de no besarle el cuello. Nunca había deseado a alguien de esa forma.

Suavemente le quité uno de los auriculares al tiempo que le susurraba con mi tono más grave: —Hola hermosa — Era totalmente consciente de que la volvía loca cuando usaba esa voz.

Se estremeció, encogiéndose apenas de hombros antes de girar con torpeza y terminar indefectiblemente chocando contra mí. Había comenzado a adorar su impericia cuando se ponía nerviosa y, definitivamente, a aprovecharme de ella. Tuve que tomarla de la espalda sosteniéndola contra mí para que no cayera sobre el maniquí.

—Ho..Hola— me dijo sonriendo tímidamente y sonrojándose completamente hasta el cuello.

Adorable. Aún con todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, continuaba sonrojándose por mí cercanía. Y me encantaba.

—No quise asustarte— mentira.

La solté dando un paso hacia atrás, brindándole algo de espacio. No lo estaba haciendo por ella, aclaro. Si me quedaba ahí, no iba a querer resistirme y terminaría devorándole la boca. Mierda, moría por besarla en ese momento. No la tuve para mí en casi una semana y me estaba desquiciando no poder tocarla, más sabiendo que él sí la veía todos los días. _¡Yá hombre! ¡No seas tan desesperado! Tranquilo, despacio_. Todo se iría dando naturalmente.

Y sino, seguro que algún juego se me ocurriría para hacerla caer. Siempre caía.

—No, no…Está bien — pasó saliva fuerte antes de suspirar, la había puesto nerviosa — Sólo que… no te esperaba…—sonrió — ¿llegaste hace mucho?—

—Hará poco más de media hora. Pero me capturó _pere_.— sonreí para disimular mi molestia.

—¿Discutieron?— arremetió con intranquilidad.

Entrecerré apenas el ceño ¿Cómo pudo leer eso?

—Algo. — no pude evitar clavarme en sus azules ojos. Y ella no se movió de ahí y no me reprochó absolutamente nada. Buena señal.

En ese momento el silencio se apoderó de nosotros. Un silencio tenso y agitado, porque así estaban nuestras respiraciones. No fui consciente de lo que hacíamos hasta que la oí decirme juguetona.

—No creas que vas a besarme así sin más — y ahí lo noté. Otra vez estábamos cerca y ahora, le acariciaba el rostro. ¿Desde cuándo no mido mis movimientos?

—¿Quién iba a besarte?— arremetí rápidamente recuperando algo de compostura y simulando seguirle la corriente.

—Tú—

—Creo que te equivocas. Tenías una pestaña sobre la mejilla amenazando con meterse en tu ojo.— y pasé suavemente el pulgar cerca de su párpado inferior simulando quitársela.

—¿No era más fácil decirme?—

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora tampoco puedo quitarte pestañas dañinas?— le sonreí mientras lentamente deslizaba el mismo pulgar hacia sus labios.

—Eres mi jefe. Hace una semana que no estás y tenemos mucho trabajo. — eso se oyó como un rotundo regaño — Deberíamos concentrarnos. Tengo varias cosas que ….—

—Aja. Soy tu jefe. —la interrumpí. Y ahora mi sonrisa se tornó maliciosa recordando los reproches que me hiciera durante el fin de semana alegando acoso por nuestra situación laboral. Y después terminaba besándome y subiéndose sobre mí para hacerme el amor nuevamente. Ella solita, yo ni las manos ponía, en el sentido figurado claro. Me enloquecía cuando me tomaba de esa forma, como se transformaba. _Piensa en otra cosa, hombre y ¡ya!_

Se mordió el labio por un costado ante mis palabras. Había recordado lo mismo. Mi pulgar llegaba a su labio inferior, acariciándolo, para posarse debajo de la barbilla sosteniendo su rostro en ese lugar. Ella ya no se resistía, reaccionaba acercando su boca a la mía al ponerse en puntas de pie. Ya no me sonreía y yo tampoco.

El ruido seco de la puerta al abrirse nos asustó.

—Debo informarles que hubo un cambio en la agenda —la voz de Nathalie terminó de desarmar el momento. Marinette giró casi al instante hacia el maniquí dándome la espalda y yo me alejé unos pasos, intentando adoptar una postura neutral, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para disimular… bueno, ya saben. Aunque fuera imposible ocultar de mi rostro lo que me había molestado esa interrupción.

Nathalie nos miró. Seguíamos lo suficientemente cerca como para facilitar cualquier mala interpretación del momento, aunque fuera la correcta.

—Si llego en mal momento, puedo regresar en unos minutos.— dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Quien no la conociera, no lo hubiera notado. Pero yo sí. Y nos vio, puedo asegurarlo.

Negué con un ademán. Marinette ni se movía. Estaba completamente roja otra vez. ¡Por dios, me la comería!

Asintió. — La reunión con los organizadores de la semana de la moda en París se adelantó para hoy a las quince horas. Acaban de solicitar….—

—¿¡QUE DICES!? — reaccionamos prácticamente al unísono, y con el mismo tono histérico.

—¿Pero no era hasta el martes?—

—Así es señorita Dupaing Cheng, pero requirieron encarecidamente cambiarla a hoy. Debo confirmarles antes del mediodía.—

—¡Mierda! — insulté —Y yo fuera toda la semana. ¿Ves Nathalie? A estas cosas me refiero cuando insisto en que me consulten por los compromisos comerciales. ¡Mierda!— acababa de enfurecerme.

Sentí la mano de Marinette tomándome el antebrazo, brindándome un sutil apretón para tranquilizarme.

—Está todo bajo control Adrien. Durante la semana adelanté casi todos los atuendos que elegimos para esto, y el resto están en bocetos listos para presentarlos.— me sonrió y yo asentí —Nathalie, confirma la reunión aunque intenta ganarnos aunque sea media hora más, nos sería de gran utilidad. Y, por favor, ubica a tres modelos, dos masculinos y uno femenino…—

—Yo puedo…— la interrumpí.

—¡En absoluto! — me silenció mirándome duramente — Tu hoy no modelas. Te necesito negociando y tranquilo. Así que ni se te ocurra guardar el Agreste empresario que fuiste toda la semana.—

Miré a Nathalie y ella asintió retirándose.

—¿Te gusta mandar, eh?— le dije con una media sonrisa cuando quedamos solos otro vez.

—Sí, se me da con naturalidad—respondió con suficiencia sonriéndome de lado.

—Mmmm… sabes que me gusta llevar el control, pero por hoy puedes ordenarme lo que apetezcas— acto seguido me acerqué inclinándome a ella para besarla, tomándome las manos por detrás de la espalda. Me detuvo colocando su dedo índice en mi nariz, empujándome para separarme apenas, tal como me hiciera Ladybug tantas veces cuando la avanzaba como Chat Noir. Lejos de molestarme, el gesto me fascinó. Y en ese instante me di cuenta de que también éramos eso, un equipo, ella era mi compañera en esto y me encantaba, me tenía loco.

—¡Y deja de mirarme así! —

Reí por lo bajo, no tienen idea de cuánto me provocaba ese juego. —¿Qué te hago ahora? —

Giró dándome la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia los percheros. —Me calientas.— y me miró por sobre su hombro tras esas palabras, con una sonrisita tan…¡dios! era imposible contenerme.

— Y ahora tranquilízate rubio, que tenemos mucho trabajo que ha…— no la dejé hablar más. La tomé del brazo para girarla y, aferrando su rostro con ambas manos, la besé sin preámbulos, sin permisos. Moría por ese beso y cuando la sentí abrir sus labios para saborearme mejor, confirmé que a ella le pasaba lo mismo. No me echaría la bronca por eso.

.

.

—¡Lo hicimos! — anunciamos al unísono chocando nuestros puños de costado, cuando por fin quedamos solos otra vez.

Ni bien sentimos el contacto, giramos sorprendidos para vernos. ¿Qué acabábamos de hacer? Ese era el saludo de victoria de Ladybug y Chat Noir cuando derrotan un akuma, pero no éramos ellos, por lo menos yo no estaba convertido y Marinette no podía ser Ladybug. Aunque, debo admitir que, se le parecía mucho tanto físicamente como en ese carácter ingenioso y mandón.

Desarmamos la posición rápidamente, yo llevándome la mano delatora detrás de mi cabeza y ella tomándola frente a su pecho, en evidente incomodidad. Estaba toda roja y creo que yo comenzaba a sonrojarme, así que giré mi rostro rápidamente para ocultarlo.

—Me gusta ese — carraspeé — saludo.—

—A mí también… — dijo tímidamente — parece que se lo copiamos. —

—Creo que sí. — y volteé sonriéndole, deteniéndome por unos instantes en sus ojos. Y ella en los míos. Estaba hermosa.

—Bueno, nos ha ido bien ¿no? — cortó la tensión del momento con ese simple comentario y realmente se lo agradecí.

Habíamos sorprendido a los delegados de la comitiva de organización de la semana de la moda en París. Íbamos a abrir el desfile como la propuesta fresca e innovadora bajo nuestro propio nombre. Marinette se había realmente lucido con sus diseños dejándolos sin palabras. El manejo que demostró de la situación, la seguridad con la que hablaba y se movía, parecía que hubiera estado en esta clase de negociaciones por años.

Joyce Allard, el delegado más antiguo de la comisión, que me había visto prácticamente crecer, me codeó en un momento en el que me advirtió observándola durante la reunión. Me imagino la mirada que debo haber tendido, por que inmediatamente captó mi atención me susurró _"Pórtate bien con ésta, y no la dejes escapar"_. Si tan sólo supiera…

— Pero nos queda bastante trabajo por delante. — acotó rápidamente, mientras se inclinaba hacia un costado para quitarse los zapatos taco alto, quedando descalza. — Oh sí… me estaban matando.—

Sonreí. Lucía tan bajita a mí lado ahora, apenas si llegaba a sobrepasar mi hombro. Era tan adorable, toda pequeñita, y tan sensual en ese vestido que no veía la hora de quitárselo.

Se pasó una mano por su cuello, masajeándolo, a la vez que movía la cabeza lentamente hacia un lado y al otro, aflojando tensión.

—Estuvo intensa la reunión, ¿no? — y aproveché para reemplazar su mano con las mías, acomodándome detrás de ella para convertirme en su masajista improvisado. Ella gimió de alivio ante la presión que hice con mis dedos — Uh… no hace falta que me respondas, estás hecha una roca…—

—Mmmm…sí que sabes lo que haces…— susurró con voz ronca, con evidente placer. Mierda. No pudo haberme hablado así.

Tuve que morderme los labios para no abalanzarme hacia su cuello. Y, si quería mantener mi compostura por los siguientes minutos, debía dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y ya. _Ir despacio, hombre. El plan, tu plan ¿recuerdas?_

—¿Mejor? — ella asintió y separé lentamente los dedos de su piel, acomodándome otra vez a su lado.

— Marinette — carraspeé para aclarar la voz y distraer mis pensamientos, lo necesitaba — hoy estuviste simplemente fantástica. Me dejaste sin palabras y no sólo a mí.—

Me sonrió mientras comenzaba a retirar el despliegue de bocetos y documentos que había sobre la mesa de trabajo, apilándolos a un costado.

—Todo este trabajo…— tomé uno de los dibujos, el más colorido — lo terminaste en tiempo record. Y con una calidad…—

—Así es. Soy sumamente eficiente.—

—¡Ni que lo digas! Pero, ¿cómo hiciste? ¿No pediste ayuda?—

—No hizo falta. Una obra maravillas cuando no tiene…"distracciones"— y me miró al mencionar esa última palabra, dándole énfasis.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué? ¿Ahora soy una distracción para ti?— asintió riendo por lo bajo. —¡Que mala! Si no te molesto tanto…— bufé, simulando ofensa.

— ¡Ja! Eso es lo que tú crees, señorcito miradas terribles.—

—Bueno, entonces si tanto te distraigo, voy a pedirle a Nathalie que me re agende todos los viajes que cancelé así me voy más seguido. —

—JA JA — retrucó irónicamente y sin disimular la agitación que le causó lo que le dije.

—Nada personal, ¡es por el bien del negocio! Piensa, si en una semana sacaste toda una colección, TÚ primer colección, con dos semanas que no esté tenemos… a ver … ¡las próximas tres temporadas listas! — y me incliné acercando mi rostro al suyo, mientras adoptaba mi mejor sonrisa provocativa. —Me cierra por todos lados.—

Giró y clavó sus ojos en los míos. Sonrió rumiando entre dientes la molestia que le había causado mis palabras. Frunció apenas el ceño. Me iba a regañar, era un hecho.

—Mira rubito… — siseó — Ni se te ocurra.—

—¿No? — no podía ocultar lo que estaba disfrutando de su reacción — ¿Por qué no?—

—Porque necesito tus opiniones, tus correcciones. Entérate.—

—Para eso está Gabriel. —

—¡Dios! ¡Somos equipo! Tenemos que trabajar juntos.—

—Sí. Pero lo que hacemos juntos podemos hacerlo tranquilamente por teléfono… o reuniones en línea. — arremetí, restándole importancia a sus reclamos.

—Bueno…porque…—por primera vez no estaba encontrando con qué replicarme, sin reconocer que me quería allí, con ella. Refunfuñó algo por lo bajo, no le entendí, pero su mirada se volvió furiosa unos segundos antes de relajarse con una falsa sonrisa — Mira, no voy a entrar en tus "jueguitos" esta vez. Y ahora córrete del medio que tengo que ordenar este lío antes de irme.— y comenzó a moverse rápidamente recogiendo papeles y demás muestras de telas dispersas por todos lados.

Le hice caso, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Pero no lo dejaría ahí. Estaba hermosa así de irritada. Cómo la hubiera besado en ese instante...

—No me respondiste. —

—Porque no, Adrien. Porque no y punto.— alegó alzando la voz sin voltear a verme ni detenerse. — Pero haz lo que quiera…—

Tuve que contener una carcajada tras mi sonrisa. Esa frase _"haz lo que quieras"_ dicha por una mujer, era mucho más desafiante que una declaración de guerra. Era evidente que no le gustó mi ausencia y que esperaba que no se repitiera, pero no iba a admitirlo. Su orgullo no se lo permitiría y estaba molesta, muy molesta, ya le iba conociendo. No se dan una idea de cómo me deleitaba cuando se fastidiaba, le haría…¡de todo!

Me acomodé a su lado y comencé a ayudarla con lo que estaba haciendo, era mi forma de pedir tregua. Me sonrió. Lo había entendido.

—¿Tienes clases esta noche? Porque estarías llegando tarde…—

—Nop. Ya terminé de cursar. Un par de parciales y… ¡estoy oficialmente de vacaciones!—

—¡Perfecto! Entonces ponte los zapatos que nos vamos. Te invito a cenar a un sitio que me recomendaron que te va a gustar. ¡Tenemos que festejar!—

Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y giró mirándome. Su sonrisa se tensó, ya sabía que venía tras esos labios contraídos. Y no me iba a gustar. —Me encanta la idea pero…—

—Pero qué.—

— Es que… ya sabes.— Sonrió nerviosa, bajando la mirada.

—Él — le dije a secas.

Asintió tímidamente, cabizbaja, reanudando torpemente lo que estaba haciendo.

—Pero no es… mira nos quedan unas cosas que debemos terminar de resolver y …—

—No hace falta que me expliques nada. — la corté— No me lo debes…— tomé un par de bocetos más acomodándolos entre mis manos junto al resto y volteé para dirigirme hacia mi escritorio.

—Ok — la escuché decir retraídamente.

Otra vez ese idiota. Apreté fuerte la mandíbula para contener lo furioso que me había puesto su mención. Si no me controlaba, terminaría haciéndole una escena y ¿con que fundamentos? Era completamente consciente de que ella estaba enamorada de ese sujeto cuando inicié todo esto. Pero ¿hasta qué punto eran reales esos sentimientos? Cuento con algo de experiencia para afirmar que la forma en que me permitía acercarme, la entrega que sentía en la intimidad, no se brindan a una persona si estás enamorada de otra, por más prendado que te tenga. Si verdaderamente es amor lo que sientes por la otra persona. ¡Si lo sabré!

Pero no podía retenerla, ni reprocharle nada. No podía hacer nada. La tuvo para él toda la semana y la tendría esta noche también. Lo único que me consolaba era el saber que lo que hacían no tenía nada que ver con lo que teníamos, ella no se le había confesado…aún, y eso me estaba dando algo de tiempo. Aún así, en momentos como este, sentía que él llevaba la delantera incluso sin haberla tocado. ¡Mierda!

Solté los papeles con desdén sobre mi escritorio y allí las vi. Las rosas, las que dejara cada mañana en que no estaría con ella. Las había conservado. Pero ¿por qué? No puedo explicarlo con palabras, pero ese gesto, ver esas cinco flores, borró de un plumazo el enojo y las dudas. Podía ganarle a ese idiota, iba a ganarle.

—Marinette… ¿estas son…?— llamé su atención.

Volteó en dirección a mi voz. Le señalaba el vaso devenido en florero improvisado, que se lucía alegre contrastando contra el oscuro escritorio.

—Sí, son las rosas que me dejaste a cambio de no desayunar conmigo— me sonreía tímidamente, con algo de pena en su mirada.

—No las botaste.—

—No, son hermosas. Me gustan.— y giró dándome la espalda nuevamente.— Era como tener un pedacito tuyo aquí mientras desayunaba sola.—

No pudo decirme eso. Sonreí. Esas palabras acababan de calar profundo, reafirmando lo que intuí al ver esas flores. Podía ganarle.

—Me alegro que las hayas recibido así. No quise irme… sin nada.—

—Le quitaste las espinas.—

—Para que no te lastimes. Nunca te mides frente a las rosas y siempre te lastimas.— debía esforzarme para que no se notara que mi respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse.

Sonrió suspirando, pude notarlo por cómo se movió su espalda — Y elegiste los pimpollos apenas florecidos.—

—Te gustan así…—

—Sí. Hasta tuviste en cuenta…—

—Las hojas — le interrumpí — Odias que le quiten las hojas. Son su sustento, siempre dices…—

Giró apenas el rosto, pude apreciar esa media sonrisa nerviosa asomarse por sobre el hombro. —¿Cómo te acordaste de todo?—

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eres… única para mí, Marinette.—

Volteó tras oírme decir su nombre. Clavó esos hermosos y tristes ojos azules en los míos. Pero no era sólo tristeza lo que había en ellos. Había…¿temor? Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si debiera ocupar coraje antes de hablar, y lo soltó derrotada, como si se estuviera rindiendo a una batalla que estuvo manteniendo consigo misma.

— Adrien, no me gustó que te fueras.—

Si realmente creyera en las señales, esa era indiscutiblemente la que estuve esperando todo el bendito día para acercarme definitivamente a ella. Y lo hice, sí que lo hice. No la dejaría irse esta noche, ya había tomado la decisión. El idiota de su amigo, por más labor humanitaria y transcendental que hiciera con ella, debería esperar. Esta noche y todas las que le siguieran.

—A mí tampoco. — y me acerqué para quedar frente a frente, sólo un par de centímetros de aire nos separaban.

—Yo…— se veía tan vulnerable, como aquella noche en su cumpleaños. Sólo que, ahora, era yo el responsable de su pesar y, no me juzguen, pero no saben lo feliz que eso me hacía sentir.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te eché de menos. — y le acaricié el rostro, antes de hundir mis dedos entre sus cabellos.

Apoyó sus manos en mi pecho deslizándolas hasta mi cuello. — Yo también. No vuelvas a irte así... por favor—

Asentí, pero no pude decir nada más. Se puso en puntas de pie para acercarse y me tomó los labios en un dulce beso. Ella a mí, ella me estaba besando. No puedo explicar cómo atravesó mi ser con ese delicado beso.

Pero no duraría mucho tiempo en esa categoría. La deseaba de tal forma, que la desesperación por sentirla, por tenerla, dominó cada una de mis acciones. ¡Al carajo con el plan! Me aferré a ella con vehemencia, devorándole la boca, gimiendo entre sus labios, delineando con pesadas caricias su cuerpo. Y ella, simplemente se entregó. En ese momento me rodeó con los brazos para fundirse a mí recibiendo con placer mi lengua en su boca.

Y, como si cayéramos presos de un repentino hechizo, el desenfreno se apoderó de nuestros cuerpos. No alcanzaban ya los besos para saciar la necesidad del otro que nos invadía y, cualquier dejo de decoro que me quedara, se esfumó en el aire en el momento en que sentí sus dedos escabulléndose dentro de mi pantalón para acariciarme.

¡Oh dios! Me fascinaba cuando pasaba de esa niña dulce y romántica a exigir todo lo que le viniera en ganas para su goce. Me ponía a mil. Gruñí ante el toque, era imposible gemir ya, y una de mis manos le correspondió casi instintivamente debajo de la falda. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando mis dedos se deslizaron sobre sus pequeñas bragas y ella se retorció en el instante en que por fin logré acariciar la piel de su sexo corriendo la fina tela.

—Mierda, nena…estás tan…— sí, estaba lista, completamente. Y no pude más que enloquecer al advertirlo.

La empujé con mi cuerpo hacia la mesa mientras mi otra mano se enredaba con las tiras del vestido en su espalda. Luchaba para quitárselo. Esa mañana, parecía una tarea tan simple jalar de un extremo de las cintas para que se soltara, pero ahora no lo estaba logrando. Era tal mi excitación que cualquier tarea que no fuera tocarla se volvía un completo desastre. Y todo empeoró cuando sus manos comenzaron a jalar de ambos lados de mi camisa para abrirla y dejar mi pecho al descubierto.

Gimió cuando lo logró e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre mi cuello, con sus dientes, con su lengua, mientras sus manos rasguñaban sensualmente la piel de mi abdomen, acelerando mi prisa por tenerla. Y yo, perdiendo la batalla con su vestido. ¡Mierda!

—Quieta…Mari…— ¡sí! ¡Conseguí al fin desatar el bendito moño!

Cuando ella advirtió que sus vestiduras se soltaban comenzando a deslizarse, llevó una mano a mi pecho deteniéndome, mientras con la otra lo sostenía evitando quedar desnuda.

—¡Alguien puede entrar!— dijo rápidamente y con verdadero pudor.

¡Puta madre! Tenía razón. No podía detener todo hasta llegar a mi departamento. Y menos darme el lujo de que nos interrumpieran justo en el mejor momento. ¿Dónde…? Sí, ya sabía dónde. Sin tiempo que perder, la tomé de la mano y la llevé prácticamente corriendo hacia el baño que quedaba al fondo de la habitación. Eché cerrojo a la puerta ni bien estuvimos dentro y me abalancé sobre ella llevándola hacia la pared. Y allí la oprimí contra mí, mientras su vestido terminaba por deslizarse al suelo y mis dedos se hundían en ella enloqueciéndola. Justo lo que había deseado esa mañana cuando la vi por primera vez.

Desnuda, con sus espaldas contra la pared, su piel completamente expuesta a mí y a mí voluntad, me brindé unos segundos para observar sus reacciones mientras la tocaba, mientras mis dedos eran un tímido anticipo de lo que le haría en unos instantes. Lucía tan excitada, sus ojos cristalinos por el deseo, su respiración agitada y ansiosa, la piel enrojecida por mis besos, demandante de lo sabía que podía darle. Pero no lo pedía, sólo se ofrecía con la sutileza de quien se entrega sin temor, con completa confianza en el otro.

Y la besé, sus labios, el cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos. Por dios, la deseaba de tal forma que me enloquecía cada segundo en que me demoraba en poseerla. Ninguna mujer había logrado hacerme sentir de esa forma, tan desesperado, tan necesitado de ella y tan ansioso por complacerla. Lo juro, nunca. Y la locura terminó de nublar mi conciencia cuando el grito de placer que se escapó de entre sus labios en el momento en que le arranqué sus pequeñas bragas, resonó en la habitación.

La tomé por los muslos abriéndolos mientras la alzaba para ubicarla sobre mi cintura y sin demorar apenas más que el tiempo necesario para desabrochar mi pantalón dejándome al descubierto, entré en ella llenándola en un único y desesperado movimiento. Gemí al sentir su calor, su abrazo, su humedad. Y ella gritó, de placer, de lujuria, apretando mi cuello entre sus brazos, comprimiéndome con su centro, exigiendo más de mí, todo.

Y se lo di, ¡por dios que se lo di! Le pertenecía y, en ese momento, era mía. Mis movimientos eran feroces, no los media, no podía. Buscaba mi placer y en esa búsqueda procuraba que ella encontrara el suyo. Y lo lograba, porque conocía lo que le gustaba, ni en mi descontrol podía olvidarlo, y sus uñas en mi espalda, sus gritos en mis oídos, eran toda la guía que necesitaba para saber cuál era el siguiente movimiento que demandaba para continuar en su goce.

Y lo que le seguía era más profundidad, más velocidad, más de mí. Mi pequeña era exigente, su lujuria era febril, se convertía en locura pura cuando la poseía y eso me fascinaba. Así que sí, le daba todo lo que me pidiera. Todo.

—Te extrañé…— me dijo entre sus desvergonzados gemidos — No me…dejes…—

—Nunca —llegué a responderle casi en un gruñido antes de besarla y embestir contra su cuerpo con rudeza, ahogando en mi boca sus libidinosas quejas que ahora se mezclaban con los mías en cada puja.

Si alguien entraba al estudio en ese momento, no nos vería, pero puedo asegurar que sabría de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo en el baño, porque ninguno de los dos tenía mayor reparo que el de exigir más placer del otro. Y creo que poco nos importaba que alguien se enterara de lo que estábamos haciendo. Ahora sólo importábamos nosotros. Sólo me importaba ella.

Y cuando creí que estaba listo para aumentar la intensidad de mis movimientos, la sentí apretarme con sus piernas mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía bajo su clímax. ¡Y, por dios, como disfrutaba dejarme ir entre sus orgasmos!

.

.

—Sigue en pie la cena— me susurró mientras me acariciaba los cabellos retirándolos de mi rostro. Ya no había más trenza y lo que quedaba de ese peinado, eran sólo unas hebras de cabello entrelazado apenas.

—¿Si? Creí que la cena era sólo para llegar a esto…— bromeé.

—¡Me descubriste! Pero ¿desde cuándo me conformo con sólo una vez?—

—¿Quieres más?— le sonreí levantando mi rostro desde la curva de su hombro, para verlo. Lucía hermoso, con esa mirada calma y tan pendiente de mí, como cada vez que lo hacíamos.

—Contigo nunca me es suficiente—

Me mataba cuando me hablaba así, con esa voz grave, dulce y agotada. Me encantaba cuando me miraba de esa forma, como recorría minuciosamente cada gesto, cada micro expresión en mi rostro. Se sentía como si…me quisiera. Me incorporé para sentarme a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Nos habíamos quedado en el baño, echados en el suelo, descansando nuestros cuerpos en contra la pared, acariciándonos, luego de, bueno, nuestro apasionado reencuentro. Si el lunes por la mañana temía a lo que fuera a suceder cuando lo tuviera frente a mí otra vez, luego de la video llamada por la noche no me quedaron dudas. Esto era lo único que podía suceder, y me aterró descubrir lo tanto que lo deseaba.

Sentí sus manos recorrer la piel de mi desnuda espalada, por que continuaba desnuda, antes de posarlas sobre mis caderas.

—Eres muy goloso. Ten cuidado que soy puro dulce, voy a empacharte— le dije sobre sus labios, mientras le tomaba el rostro y lo besaba.

—No me importa.—

Abrió los dedos de sus manos para abarcar más piel, y jaló mi cuerpo hacia el suyo presionándome contra su pelvis. Me estremecí ante el roce y no pude evitar gemir ante ese movimiento.

—No me provoques… que…voy a tener…que hacerte…— le decía mientras empujaba suavemente contra mí, rozando mi centro. El desgraciado me estaba excitando nuevamente.

— Hazme lo que quieras, soy tuyo, todo tuyo. — no pudo decirme eso. Algo dentro se retorció tras esas palabras. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras averiguaba que hacer con lo que me hacía sentir.

—No me digas esas cosas. Me lo haces más difícil…—

—¿Difícil?—

—Sabes que tengo que irme…—

Su sonrisa comenzó a borrarse lentamente. Detuvo sus movimientos asintiendo casi sin querer hacerlo mientras cerraba suavemente los dedos sobre mis caderas en un acto reflejo por retenerme. Tuve la necesidad de besarlo, como si de esa forma lograra calmar lo que mis palabras le producían, como si con ese simple acto lograra consolarlo. Y no sé porque sentía eso, creo que más lo necesitaba yo que él. Así que simplemente lo besé, tomándole la boca completa, sus labios, hundiendo mi lengua para saborearlo. Y así nos quedamos, besándonos, un minuto o dos, nadie los contaba.

—Ya es tarde…— le dije prácticamente susurrando cuando pude por fin soltarlo. Y no quería soltarlo.

—No vayas con él esta noche.—

—Adrien…—

—Quédate conmigo— interrumpió, y me tomó el rostro con ambas manos, pasando su pulgar por mis labios, hundiendo su mirada en mis ojos antes de besarme.

Si la primera vez que me lo dijo me hizo dudar, con la segunda ya ni podía considerar otra opción que no respondiera a sus pedidos. Todo él tenía ese efecto en mí, de romper mi voluntad para dejarla a merced de la suya. Pero esta vez, poco me costó tomar su propuesta. Chat lo entendería y sino…ya vería que hacer. Ahora, no podía pensar ni desear otra cosa que lo que estaba sucediendo.

Adrien, esa noche, se había vuelto todo lo que quería.

.

_Sí, me quedaría con él. No sólo esa noche. Las que le siguieron también. Todo el fin de semana, con sus días y sus noches. Otra vez. _

_No volvería a mi casa el domingo. El lunes, amaneceríamos en su cama, desayunando en su departamento para entrar juntos a nuestro estudio, no sin antes hacer el amor una vez más, antes de iniciar la semana, juntos._

_._

* * *

**Notas del capítulo**

¡Perdón! Lo hice otra vez (coscorrón) 8000 palabras...¡ay! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Y...¡me atreví! En este capítulo lo dejamos hablar un poco a Adrien, que él cuente como está viendo y viviendo este _juego_. Espero que les haya gustado _mi punto de vista masculino_, ya que no suelo escribir en primera persona como hombre.

Les pido un favor: me dicen si algo no quedó claro. ¡Me dicen! Cómo estuve alternando entre un personaje y otro, temo que maree. Sino queda bien ME DICEN. Y lo corrijo, ¡de una! Gracias. *beso*

.

Y van mis agradecimientos, a todos, a los que dejan su review y a los que no pero que deciden leerlo, capítulo tras capítulo. Y a los que me siguen o siguen este fic o me dejan su fav. ¡Gracias a todos!

Pero va un saludito especial para los que sí me dejan su review ;P , porque saben que los adoro y me hacen feliz y me llenan de energía. Gracias a **AquaticWhisper** (estás recontra productiva mujer! Te sigo! Te estoy leyendo ;)), **leslaut, Emely-nya, manu, Maretta, jocelingr, DragonGirl2612, Bittersweet, Arashi Shinomori **(a tí también te sigo, de cerca jajajaja, no veo la hora de la continuación), **Serena Saori y Mud-chan**. Gracias por todo su apoyo!

¡Seguiremos On Fire! ¡Aún más! Por que así es este fic. Aunque van a tener que tenerme un poco de paciencia... otra vez. Por fissss!

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Un abrazo enorme. AkiRoss.-


	7. Desarrollo 3 - Sábado - Primer parte

**Desarrollo 3 Sábado – Primer parte**

* * *

_**Antes de comenzar…**_

Después de casi un mes sin publicar, regreso nuevamente con otro capítulo de esta historia.

Pero antes de que se metan de lleno a leer, quería comentarles que esta vez no lo hice sola. Esta vez conté con la talentosa ayuda de mi beta reader, **ladyaqua198**, quien no sólo aceptó entusiasmada serlo sino que me guio, corrigió y aportó sus toques que hicieron de este capítulo, un capítulo maravilloso.

¡Gracias hermosa por tanto! Y por elegir seguir colaborando conmigo…

Ahora sí, empecemos…

* * *

.

_**Dice el sabio más antiguo**_

_**Que cuando las dudas asolan la razón**_

_**Hay que limpiar la mente de palabras**_

_**Y escuchar al corazón**_

_**.**_

* * *

—¡Mierda! — Maldije susurrando entre dientes, sin siquiera energías para disimular el disgusto que me causaba ese sonido a esas horas.

Era la segunda vez en un lapso de menos de un minuto en que vibraba mi móvil. La primera lo dejé sonar estimando que me había olvidado de quitar las alarmas del despertador la noche anterior. Envuelto en mí somnolencia estaba convencido de que pronto cesaría. Nunca configuraba las alarmas para que sonaran por más de diez segundos. Era eso o estaba tan cansado que ni cuenta me daba de que no podía llevar mi mano hasta la mesita de noche junto a la cómoda para silenciarlo.

Había sido una noche larga e intensa. Noche de pizas, videojuegos y apuestas con premios suculentos que eran reclamados con prisa.

Y ya se imaginarán qué clases de premios suculentos eran los que nos disputábamos. ¿Qué otros podrían ser? Fue una larga noche… pero bestial. Sí, absolutamente excelente. Sin ninguna duda iba a ponerle nombre al combo para repetirlo el próximo viernes.

¡Y el jodido teléfono parecía que no iba a parar nunca!

Eso, definitivamente, ya no era una alarma; alguien estaba llamando y no pensaba atenderlo. No en mi tiempo con ella. Así que tomé el móvil y lo coloqué boca abajo para que se derivara directo al buzón. Solo esperaba que de aquella manera el desubicado de turno se enterara de mi poca disposición a contestar.

Quise volver a conciliar el sueño, pero ya era tarde. Esas constantes llamadas habían funcionado mejor que cualquiera de mis despertadores, y eso que sólo había logrado dormir unas escasas dos horas.

Maldita sea.

Giré mi mirada hacia ella cuando noté que se movía, pero sonreí aliviado al comprobar que sólo se estaba acomodando, aún dormía. Y, lo mejor, lo hacía a mi lado, en mi cama, una mañana más junto a mí.

Ya habían pasado cuatro sábados de iniciado nuestro "juego". Y no me arrepentía de nada, en absoluto.

Sí, no me critiquen, llevaba la cuenta.

Contaba cada uno de los sábados en los que había despertado junto a ella. Y para mi gran alegría, si bien al principio, nuestros ratos de pasión y divertimento juntos se limitaban a los sábados y domingos, en las últimas semanas estos fueron aumentando. Las noches que se quedaba conmigo en mi departamento incrementaron en contraposición al tiempo que pasaba en su propia casa, y por tanto, era mayor el tiempo en el que la tenía única y exclusivamente para mí… lejos del alcance de _él_.

Era consciente de que el "trabajo humanitario", como bien llamaba ella a los encuentros que ambos mantenían, se daba a horas nocturnas.

¡Qué conveniente! En teoría así podría pasar yo más horas con ella durante el día, ¿no?

_Y una puta mierda…_

Odiaba cuando me percataba de las excusas que me brindaba para reunirse con él sin admitirlo directamente. Aunque debía de reconocer que me aliviaban en la tarea de tener que mentirle yo también para cumplir con mis deberes como héroe junto a Ladybug.

Pero únicamente ahí funcionaba como consuelo. El resto, comenzaba a desquiciarme.

Esos benditos patrullajes, me estaban hinchando bien las pelotas. Los akumas ya no se daban de noche, así que, por tanto, no podíamos adelantarnos a los ataques al vigilar por esas horas. Y tampoco progresábamos en nuestras estrategias para vencer a Hawk Moth. ¡Si prácticamente no nos hablábamos! Simplemente nos limitábamos a avanzar saltando de prisa entre los techos de la ruta fijada casi sin intercambiar palabras. Cada uno parecía tener urgencia de cumplir con ese deber cuanto antes para liberarse. Yo quería volver con Marinette y Ladybug… bueno... Algo debía tener, pero no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, ni me molestaba por averiguarlo.

No entendía porque seguíamos con esta tarea autoimpuesta y más considerando de que faltábamos la mayoría de las veces. Por lo menos yo lo hacía y ella no me reclamaba nada, lo que me daba a suponer que también se ausentaba cada tanto y no lo mencionaba para evitar una confrontación conmigo. Definitivamente, iba a sugerirle dar fin a esos patrullajes.

Si aún no lo había hecho era por la sencilla razón de que en la última semana todo había sido diferente con Marinette. Ella no inventó excusas para escaparse de mí, ni yo tuve que hacer de las mías para retenerla. Era tan sencillo como quedar para cenar o para disfrutar de las promociones vespertinas en los bares de moda tras finalizar la jornada, y luego las cosas entre nosotros fluían con naturalidad terminando, indefectiblemente, en mi departamento.

Además, por fortuna, tampoco había acontecido ningún akuma, y no tuve que verme en la obligación de ausentarme durante nuestro tiempo. Odiaba cuando eso sucedía, y ese sentimiento me torturaba en cierta forma por qué ser Chat Noir era una de las mejores cosas que me había pasado en la vida.

Día a día fui consciente de una nueva necesidad que crecía en mí, y me asustaba porque cuando me tomé unos segundos para indagar en mi interior, me di cuenta de que moría por contárselo, por revelarle que también era el héroe de París. Pero no podía hacer eso, no podía hacérselo a Ladybug. Entendía a la perfección el motivo por el que debíamos de guardar nuestras identidades ocultas, aunque detestara esa imposición.

Suspiré para quitarme esos pensamientos y dedicarme a disfrutar de mi suerte. Los buenos momentos hay que vivirlos mientras se están dando, olvidando el pasado y desentendiéndote del futuro ¿no? Así que me acomodé de lado para observarla, apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano y el brazo doblado sobre la almohada para tener un mejor ángulo. Sonreí feliz al contemplarla.

Lucía tan hermosa descansando sobre su costado hacia mí. Una pierna extendida, la otra flexionada sobre la anterior, brindando una caída a la cadera que enmarcaba perfectamente esa pequeña cintura. Manos juntas delante, apoyadas una sobre la otra a centímetros del rostro, presionando con el brazo los pechos y contrayéndolos. La luz cálida que se colaba por las amplias ventanas al balcón, la bañaba otorgándole a su piel un brillo y claridad que le conferían un aura casi de película, como un _hada_.

Reí por dentro al hacer realidad esa comparativa en mi mente. ¿Que por qué? Pues por lo más absurdo que se pueden imaginar… O sino, explíquenmelo ustedes, ¿cómo es que una criatura tan única y casi irreal como ella... odiaba las hadas?

_Hermosa._ Dormía apacible, con esa expresión de sueño profundo y reparador. No parecía mi Marinette ese día, considerando que siempre se enredaba con las sábanas y terminaba toda despatarrada con una pierna o un brazo sobre mí. Y aún en esas circunstancias, me encantaba.

Adoraba estos momentos por las mañanas. En general y dada mi rutina de ejercicios, siempre despertaba antes y eso me brindaba aunque sea cinco minutos para estar junto a ella, mirarla, sin entrar en alguno de nuestros juegos. Era hermosa, no de esa belleza tradicional estándar, era hermosa a su forma, a la forma que me enloquecía. Era dueña de rasgos que llamarían la atención de cualquier hombre al entrar en el lugar que fuera, y, si reparabas en su sonrisa o en esa mirada tan pícara y tierna a la vez, quedarías prendado de esa muchacha; con ganas de conocerla, de tenerla y de no dejarla escapar jamás. Nunca alguien había despertado esa necesidad de posesión en mí, de exclusividad, de no querer moverme de ahí ni en mil años porque me sentía en casa, feliz, completo, satisfecho...

Sí, la amaba, estaba completa y locamente enamorado de ella. Solo que ese, por el momento, sería otro secreto que tendría que ocultarle… aunque estuviera muriendo por revelárselo.

El teléfono me sobresaltó vibrando nuevamente.

Maldije para mis adentros, girando lo más rápido que pude para tomarlo y apagarlo de una vez por todas antes de que la despertara. Pero para cuando iba a hacerlo, me percaté de que era Nathalie la que me llamaba, y dudé en atender o no.

Marinette tomó la decisión por mí al pasar suavemente su mano por mi espalda en una caricia, mientras se quejaba con un suspiro. Finalmente se había despertado. Me deshice del aparato, desviando la llamada, y recostándome nuevamente a su lado.

Quería estar lo más cercanamente posible, pegado a ella, y disfrutar de esos pequeños iris celestes somnolientos que se clavaban hasta en lo más profundo de mí ser. Tenía miedo de tocarla y que se escapara de entre mis manos como si fuera una mera ilusión o un producto de mi loca mente enamorada.

—Buenos días, hermosa. —

Me sonrió antes de pasar una mano por su rostro quitándose los cabellos de este y estirando el cuerpo levemente para desperezarse. Suspiró al tomar la almohada acercándose más a mí.

—Dímelo de nuevo. —

—Buenos días—

—No, lo otro — Ronroneó remolona entre las sábanas.

—Hermosa—

—Sí…— cerró los ojos al decirlo extendiendo la palabra en un siseo que lentamente se deshacía en el aire, mientras sus labios se alargaban en una sonrisa de placer — Me encanta como queda esa palabra con tu voz ronca medio dormida. Es tan …sexy…—

Reí. Era única con sus ocurrencias. Llevé mi mano libre hacia su rostro y le acaricié la mejilla enmarcando la suave quijada hasta su mentón, antes rozarle el labio inferior.

—Es que eres hermosa—

—Me gusta que me lo digas pero no es necesario que me mientas tanto. Recién me despierto y estoy despeinada y…—

—No miento. Me encanta así, tal y como estás justo ahora—.

Y quedamos en silencio, perdidos el uno en el otro, disfrutando de ese simple contacto y de las caricias que nos brindábamos con nuestras miradas, diciéndonos de todo sin utilizar palabras.

¿En serio yo quieto en una cama con una mujer desnuda? Sí, en serio.

Aunque no lo crean, en la intimidad no era tan _comedido._ No al menos como debía serlo en mi papel como Adrien Agreste, modelo y empresario. Y eso que, pese a mis intentos por guardar las apariencias, me había ganado cierta reputación con la prensa rosa.

Realmente me tenía sin cuidado, pero no por eso debía ignorarla. Era consciente de que durante los últimos años había abusado demasiado de mis privilegios y encantos; y eso, combinado al profundo despecho que sentía por Ladybug… Bueno, en definitiva hice de las mías tanto en mi identidad civil como en la de superhéroe. No me arrepentía, pero lo que estaba viviendo ahora con Marinette no se comparaba en nada, en absolutamente nada, a lo que hubiera experimentado en mi pasado.

Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que terminara.

—Esto es… grandioso. — Cortó el silencio y yo asentí. Tenía razón, se sentía estupendo. — ¿Vas a recibirme así todas las mañanas? Porque me gusta. —

—Si despiertas conmigo, lo tienes asegurado. — Le sonreí — Ahora dime, ¿estás segura de que quieres que sean todas las mañanas?—

—Sí— soltó con completa seguridad y me fascinó. Mi corazón se disparó en ese momento, aunque supe evitar que se me notara.

—Entonces… vas a tener que dormir conmigo todas las noches. — Dije con mi tono más grave.

—¿Eh? ¿Me vas a cobrar unos buenos días cariñosos?— Reí ante su comentario.

— No te confundas. Yo dije "dormir" conmigo. No follar. Ahora, si quieres hacerlo cada noche, por mí encantado. —

Ella se río con ganas tras mis palabras, con esa risa ronca de recién amanecida. Porque era temprano. _¡Maldita Nathalie! ¿Es que nunca descansa? ¿Ni un sábado? A esa mujer le hace falta un…_ dejémoslo ahí.

—Mmmmm… ten cuidado con lo que ofreces, rubio. Podría gustarme demasiado y cuando algo me gusta suelo ser muy golosa. — Dijo desafiante.— Y no soy de las que se empalagan fácilmente, ya te vas enterando.— Arremetió, como para completar el desafío.

Sin inmutarme y utilizando mi voz más grave le respondí.

—Entonces ¿qué debo hacer para sacar el "podría" del medio?—

Ella se mordió el labio inferior al escucharme. Sabía que con lo que acababa de decirle la había vuelto loca. La conocía, era una romántica empedernida y le fascinaban los juegos de seducción. Creo que está demás aclarar lo que yo disfrutaba de provocarla, porque estaba al tanto de que era muy orgullosa como para rendirse rápido y dejarme ver cuánto le gustaba que la sedujera.

Nunca iba a ceder a la primera. Se hacía la difícil conmigo aunque, entre nosotros, eso no le duraba mucho tiempo…

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Podrás dar la talla?—

—Tócame y saca tus propias conclusiones—

Sonrió con malicia llevando su mano a mi rostro para acariciarme.

—No noto diferencia alguna. —

—Ese lugar no te va a decir nada. Ve más abajo. — Exhalé con la voz ronca cerca de su oído.

Una risita juguetona se le escapó mientras deslizaba la mano desde mi mejilla hacia el pecho, sin perder detalle de piel en su recorrido. Con una mueca torciendo sus labios me indicó que ahí tampoco notaba algo que pudiera sacarla de la duda. Así que le tomé la muñeca y, sin perder más tiempo, llevé su mano hacia mi entrepierna. Estaba excitado, siempre lo estaba cuando la tenía cerca y, a esa hora de la mañana con ella juguetona a mi lado; imposible mantener algo abajo.

Me envolvió rápidamente con sus dedos al notarme, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, sonriendo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Eso no cuenta. Siempre estás así cuando despiertas— me dijo antes de apretar y comenzar a moverse lentamente, masturbándome en una caricia caliente.

—Mmm…sí, pero estuvimos follando hasta las seis de la madrugada ¿o te olvidaste de eso? Y acaban de dar las ocho chiquita. — Aclaré con voz grave ante su toque. —Si eso no te dice nada…—

Rio mirándome la boca… la estaba deseando.

—No me impresionas — provocó pasándose la lengua por los dientes mientras intensificaba los movimientos. Suave y duro… de arriba a abajo…

¡Dios! Intentaba pensar en otra cosa para no dejarme caer en lo que me hacía.

— ¿No? A ver, cuéntame, ¿cuántas veces llegaste anoche?— Cuestioné con lentitud, sin que se notara lo excitado que ya me tenía.

Lanzó una carcajada. Le había ganado.

— Cuatro…idiota—

—Cuatro…mmm, buen número y más sin juego previo; ni dedos, ni lengua... Puro trabajo mío, y cómo te gusta hacerme trabajar, ¿eh?—

No se dan una idea del esfuerzo que me costaba mantener la compostura mientras hablaba y ella me volvía loco. Yo tampoco iba a ceder tan fácilmente ante sus provocaciones.

Rio acercándose a mí, mientras seguía moviendo su mano lenta y pesado, masturbándome de una forma exquisita. No sé porque nunca se lo permitía. Bueno, sí sé, me gusta tener el control no voy a mentir. Lo que no sé es porque siempre me abstuve de esto.

—Y aquí me tienes linda — Suspiré, se sentía delicioso — Listo para el quinto. Digo, si no estás cansada… Anoche no fui precisamente yo el que pidió la retirada— Me jacté con una sonrisa pilluela, aunque mordiéndome el labio para evitar exclamar de placer.

—Idiota —

Ahora era su mirada la que se tornaba más profunda mientras se acercaba para rozar sus labios con los míos.

Y cuando llegó, me besó muy lentamente; pasando su lengua por mis labios mientras huía de la mía, evitando que yo la aferrara. Una risita se le escapó en el momento en que mordió sensualmente mi labio inferior antes de besarme tomándome completamente e inundándome con su sabor. Y todo, sin detener esa bendita mano ahí abajo. Sí que conocía un par de cosas.

Se sentía fantástico pero ya no podía más. Sí, me gustaba tener el control y ya estaba demasiado excitado como para medirme. Le quité la mano de mi entrepierna y en un movimiento rodé ubicándome sobre ella. Dejó escapar una nueva risita al momento en que envolvía mis caderas con sus piernas aferrándome a su centro. Gimió entre mis labios cuando me sintió apoyándome en ella recibiendo el calor de mi excitación en el momento en que empujé frotándome contra su sensible piel para provocarla. Estaba tan suave, tan receptiva, y hermosa. Sería mía, de alguna forma lo lograría, era una promesa.

¡Y el maldito teléfono comenzó a vibrar nuevamente!

Desconcentrándome, detuve mis movimientos y me separé de su boca maldiciendo antes de mirarlo.

Sabía que era Nathalie, y si antes no había querido atenderla, ahora mucho menos lo haría. Que me enviara un mensaje de texto, de voz, un correo o lo que fuera. En esos momentos estaba maravillosamente ocupado y fuera de cobertura para el resto del mundo.

Ella se carcajeó ya encendida cuando la besé nuevamente; un beso que, por supuesto, estaba lleno de ganas y de una enorme rabia contenida por la interrupción.

Y así continuamos hasta que el sonido cesó.

Tras eso, mi cuerpo pudo relajarse, y me sentí abierto y libre de hacer más. Me entregué otra vez al disfrute, comenzando a moverme nuevamente, queriendo hacerlo con ella y que lo disfrutara también. Sus suspiros llenos de ansia me estremecían y...

Volvió a sonar.

—¡¿En serio?!— me detuve en seco girando mi mirada hacia el aparato encendido sobre la mesa de noche. Mi cabreo iba _in crescendo_, y fue imposible ignorarlo.

—Creo que deberías atender— Me acarició el rostro con ambas manos, tranquilizándome — Si insisten tanto a esta hora, debe ser algo importante…—

— ¿Segura? ¿Realmente crees eso o esperas salvarte de lo que te iba a hacer?—

—No te tengo miedo Agreste. — Sonrió con malicia — ¿O es que temes que si te desconcentras… se te baje?—

—Ya quisieras… — Arremetí mientras me corría de encima de ella, acomodándome semi sentado a su lado, utilizando mi almohada como un mullido respaldar y atendiendo la dichosa llamada que no cesaba. Al momento en que tomé el móvil ya le había dedicado a Nathalie un rosario de insultos.

—Buenos días Nathalie…— Carraspeé acomodando mi voz y sonriendo lo más naturalmente posible para que mis palabras sonasen sinceras —Sí, lo siento…no podía atenderte — Suspiré mientras me callaba y la dejaba hablar llamándome la atención con esa voz monocorde de robot, aunque sonaba levemente alterada —Lo sé, lo sé… Nathalie ¡es sábado! Es que…— Un nuevo reclamo — Estaba durmiendo. Dime…— Decidí cerrar mi boca definitivamente. Quería que esa conversación terminara cuanto antes.

Miré a Marinette en el momento en que me percaté, por el rabillo del ojo, de que se acercaba. Mientras escuchaba con atención a la asistente de mi padre explicarme el motivo de sus insistentes llamadas, ella me sonreía con malicia, moviéndose hacia mí ondulando el cuerpo como una gata mimosa. Contraje levemente el ceño mientras le devolvía el gesto.

_¿Qué te traes…? _

No entendía que se proponía, pero mi respiración comenzaba acelerarse ante la anticipación de verla desnuda, removiéndose cual gatita por la cama ante mí. Tuve que tragar con disimulo cuando sus labios comenzaron a recorrerme desde el cuello hasta el abdomen mordisqueando suavemente mi piel, estremeciéndome a medida que descendía.

La vi desde arriba cuando se detuvo a unos centímetros de mi bajo vientre, cerca, cerquísima de mi centro. Elevó levemente el rostro y me dedicó una mirada encendida, gustosa, y de lo más sensual al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos me envolvía.

_Dios_… La mano que sujetaba el teléfono tembló… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Sólo unos segundos demoré en averiguarlo. Tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no dejar escapar un gemido cuando sentí su lengua recorrerme desde la base hasta la punta.

—Sí…—Se me escapó en medio de un suspiro, húmedo, grave — Digo, Nathalie, sí, sí. Te escucho — Carraspeé como pude e improvisé velozmente mientras los ojos se me salían de las orbitas al contemplar a la ninfa frente a mí. Quise detenerla pero se separó apenas chistándome con un gesto, sin emitir sonido alguno.

—"Eres mío ahora"—Me dijo en silencio, gesticulando lentamente para que pudiera entenderla.

Me tenía atrapado y a su completa merced. Estaba al mando y, si bien no acostumbraba a permitirlo, algo se retorció dentro de mí encendiéndome como nunca al sentirme indefenso ante su juego.

_¡Dios, nena!_

Y me rendí en el instante en que sus labios me envolvieron y me obligaron a hundirme en su boca lentamente. Le siguieron mi compostura y cualquier idea de dominio que pudiera cruzarme por la cabeza cuando comenzó a devorarme una y otra vez en movimientos ondulados y duros. Succionaba cada centímetro de piel que se perdía entre sus dedos, en su húmeda y caliente boca. ¡Y qué bien que lo hacía, joder! ¿Por qué no se lo permití antes?

Sí, sí, el control.

La observé unos instantes con más detenimiento. La forma en que me tomaba, la soltura con la que se movía mientras me recorría brindándome placer, el gusto con el que su lengua me devoraba... Realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo y me volvía loco. No puedo explicar el placer que me arrolló en el momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y tomó consciencia de la forma en la que la observaba.

La desgraciada me liberó de su boca sólo para sonreírme, excitada, y pasar a arrasar con lentitud otra vez su lengua por mi verga, corriendo sus cabellos hacia un costado al hundirme nuevamente en ella. Inclinó la cabeza para ampliar mi campo visual, para que no me quedaran dudas de lo que estaba haciéndome; mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas quebrando la cintura y elevando su trasero. La imagen que se desplegó ante mí, el deseo en sus ojos, su boca consumiéndome y ese sinuoso cuerpo terminando en un corazón… era imposible controlar nada.

Y para complicármelo más, Nathalie seguía pasándome parte de un contrato que debía firmar durante un almuerzo con el hijo de no sé quién. Era imposible entenderla.

—Sí…— Se me escapó nuevamente en medio de un suspiro. Por suerte Nathalie no lo advirtió o lo dejó pasar. Tal vez me reclamó algo. No lo sé, en ese momento, con todas las sensaciones que me recorrían y el espectáculo que Marinette me ofrecía con su cuerpo y sus movimientos, me era imposible detenerme aunque sea en una de las palabras que me decía.

Hasta que realmente exigió mi atención. Y fue clara.

—Yo…— Me humedecí los labios al tiempo que cerraba los ojos en un vano intento de lograr desviar mi atención a la supuesta conversación — Entiendo que…— y justo en ese preciso instante ella cambió el ritmo intensificando sus arremetidas con más firmeza y velocidad. No pude evitar echar mi cabeza hacia atrás apretando con fuerza mis labios para evitar que un gemido escapara.

—Te llamo en quince minutos — le dije rápidamente aprovechando un atisbo de lucidez y corté la comunicación arrojando el móvil sobre la cama. Y esa fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado.

A partir de ese punto, me fue imposible abrir los ojos, sólo me limitaba a sentir y se sentía brutal, fuerte, adictivo, sumamente caliente...

¡Sí que ella sabía lo que hacía!

Y por una fracción de segundo, lamenté no haber sido yo quien le enseñara esos trucos para complacerme. ¿Cómo no había reparado en ella antes? Fui un idiota al permitir que Luka se la llevara, un total y completo idiota. Y no lo repetiría otra vez.

— ¡Por dios! — Solté en medio de un gemido cuando succionó con fuerza mi verga, aumentando aún más el ritmo.

Estaba por llegar. Ella lo sabía, y lo provocaba.

Me estaba llevando al punto sin retorno, al punto en que ya no podría ni querría detener nada. Dominaba toda la situación, y era totalmente consciente de la tensión de mi cuerpo. Intenté advertirle al asirle apenas y como pude los cabellos, en un impulso por correrla de ahí, por separarla de mi cuerpo antes de que…ya saben.

Pero no me lo permitió, siguió con su labor mientras tomaba mi mano por los dedos y la sacaba de allí.

No sé si fueron los gemidos que brotaron de mi garganta a modo de gritos apagados, o si llegué a pujar en su boca. Desconozco la señal exacta que le di anticipando mi final, pero en el preciso instante en que me sentí explotar, me tomó con fuerza deteniendo sus movimientos, hundiéndome más en ella. Me succionó con fervor, aferrando mis caderas con su mano libre para retenerme justo en ese lugar sosteniéndome entre mis espasmos.

Y eso… joder, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. ¡Mierda! Sí que sabía lo que hacía.

Mi cuerpo se mantuvo tenso unos segundos, saboreando el éxtasis al que tan exquisitamente me había llevado, y que prolongaba con sutileza alternando caricias con su lengua, con más intensas succiones, estremeciéndome sin control.

No esperaba que me hiciera eso. No contaba con que podría arrastrarme al punto de necesitar desesperadamente que se detuviera, que sólo se quedara ahí hasta que me relajara. Y cuando todo se volvía insoportablemente placentero, lentamente salió de mí y comenzó a subir por mi cuerpo llenándome de besos, mientras que con la mano continuaba masturbándome sumamente lento. Sabía qué hacer para enloquecerme, mierda vaya que sí.

—Eso fue… lo… —

—Sí, Adrien… —Adoraba cuando susurraba mi nombre de forma tan sensual, como si se detuviera a degustar cada una de las sílabas que lo conformaban para estremecerme por completo sin ser consciente de ello...— Acabo de devorarte, metafórica y literalmente—

Se recostó sobre mí, apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo en el mío y perdiendo su rostro en la curva de mi cuello. Fue depositando suaves besos sobre mi piel mientras separaba la mano de mi pene lentamente para subirla rozando mi abdomen apenas con la yema de sus dedos, prolongando aún más ese exquisito éxtasis.

¡Por dios! Lo que me había hecho sentir…Era hermosa, era caliente, era inteligente, era… perfecta. Me sentía completo junto a ella, satisfecho, pleno y a la vez tan hambriento. Y si bien había logrado saciar mi lívido matutina con una impresionante destreza, aún todo mi cuerpo reclamaba más... Quería besarla, apretarla a mí, poseerla… Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, en cuerpo y en alma. Necesitaba amarla, necesitaba que ella se declarara mía…

Dios, simplemente podía morir en ese instante y sentir que todo valía la pena.

—Dime… ¿te gustó tu quinto?— Susurró en mí oído.

Asentí sonriendo.

— Pero ¿quién te dijo que ese fue mi quinto?— Y echamos a reír.

.

.

Varias horas después, y en otra punta de París, ¿quién me diría a mí que acabaría en estas condiciones después de semejante buen comienzo del día?

Nunca debí de aceptar la dichosa y "peligrosa" invitación para almorzar que recibí más tarde. ¿Por qué rayos no lo pensé dos veces antes de decirle que sí? Sabía que se debía dar esta conversación desde hace tiempo, pero… ¡Nunca creí que sería tan intensa! ¿Por qué asumí que simplemente pasaría un buen día en compañía de mi mejor y adorada amiga?

¡Ja! Tonta de mí.

No paraba de removerme impaciente en mi sillón, sintiéndome prácticamente acribillada por mi mejor y adorada amiga. No es que no lo viera venir, pero realmente quería creer que no sacaría conmigo la artillería pesada.

Sinceramente, ahora agradecía que el pequeño restaurant del _barrio latino_ que había elegido fuese tan acogedor. Me ofrecía tantos elementos visuales coloridos y refrescantes para distraerme que, de no ser por la tensión del ambiente, me habrían servido perfectamente para inspirarme a confeccionar nuevos diseños.

Me estaba matando su silencio después de responderle a cada una de las preguntas del tan extenso cuestionario en el que se había convertido nuestra conversación...

¡Si hasta había apuntado mis respuestas en una libreta!

Juro que creí que dejando que pasara el tiempo, se diluiría esa ferviente preocupación que me demostró el fin de semana en que inició esta clase de juego romántico entre Adrien y yo. Pero lo cierto, es que no podía haber metido más la pata. Dejar correr el momento de esta charla jugó totalmente en mí contra, y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de ello.

¿Quién me diría que, en realidad, le estaba brindando el tiempo suficiente como para analizar todo, y cuando digo todo, me refiero hasta el más ínfimo detalle?

Era Alya, por dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando? No sería la mejor reportera, ni mucho menos ella misma, si no hiciera tantas preguntas.

Traté de persuadirla con algunos temas para evitar que se empecinara demasiado en su preocupación desmesurada, pero me fue imposible. Me conocía demasiado, y para mi desgracia, yo estaba más que nerviosa aquel día.

Le temía. Había estado a punto de descubrir mi identidad como Ladybug en dos ocasiones, y desde entonces, se me había vuelto particularmente difícil armar historias creíbles que me alejaran de sospechas o teorías suyas; que, de por cierto, eran correctas.

Para empeorar mi situación, no me encontraba lo suficientemente descansada esa mañana como para dejar volar coherentemente mi imaginación. ¡Maldito Adrien y sus apuestas! Sonreí por dentro al recordar la forma en que me había quitado las bragas cuando me ganó por primera vez en el League of Legends. Imposible de resistirse.

Ahora pagaría el precio con Alya, y no sería para nada barato.

Cómodamente sentada en su sillón de la galería externa local, continuaba escrutándome, ahora contrayendo el ceño, mientras desmenuzaba la última respuesta que le había brindado a la misma pregunta, que repitió en varias ocasiones. Estaba buscando que metiera la pata para hallar la verdad dentro la bola de nieve que iba creando con mis mentiras y la cuál parecía ir aumentando de tamaño cada vez más.

¡Si la conoceré yo!

Era implacable cuando se le ponía algo entre cejas. La adoraba por ello, de verdad que la adoraba, pero cuando se metía tan a fondo en su faceta de periodista conmigo exclusivamente, me aterraba. Y si bien sabía que no estaba juzgándome, que nunca lo haría, entendía que esta conversación, o más bien _interrogatorio_, tan minuciosa se debía a la preocupación que sentía por mí. Estaba convencida de que iba a venir un sermón cuando contara con toda la información que estaba buscando.

Esa mañana, cuando desperté temprano junto a Adrien gracias a las llamadas de Nathalie, me sentí nerviosa de repente. Como intuyendo que algo fuera de mi control iba a suceder. En ese momento creí que podría ser una futura discusión con Chat Noir por mis recurrentes faltas a nuestros patrullajes. O tal vez, un akuma que me complicara las cosas con Adrien.

Nunca me imaginé que ese nerviosismo se pudiera deber a Alya. Lo confirmé cuando su mensaje de voz sonó a través de mi teléfono. Ese "¿Almorzamos hoy amiga? Hace mucho que no te veo" me erizó toda la piel. Sabía que no era una simple invitación entre amigas. Teníamos muchas cosas de las que hablar, y más especialmente después de mi escapada durante mi cumpleaños. No la había vuelto a ver desde entonces, y es que, entre mi trabajo y su ascenso laboral además de sus gestiones con el nuevo blog, había resultado imposible.

Adrien se ofreció a llevarme hasta el restaurant en el que me había citado. Pero, por suerte, sus compromisos en la otra punta de París se lo habían complicado y pude convencerlo de ir en taxi. Y digo por suerte, porque si ella hubiera visto que él me alcanzaba en su auto y me besaba al despedirme, todo se hubiera complicado.

¡Créanme! A su ya extensa lista de preguntas, se le hubieran sumado unas cien más. O, peor aún, hubiera prescindido de ellas para ir directamente a echarme el sermón sin tener en cuenta mis explicaciones.

En fin, llegados a este punto, el día me había brindado una tregua en ese sentido. No hubo más preguntas de las necesarias, no hubo reproches y el bendito sermón no estaba llegando. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, por la forma en la que me observaba, entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de meterse en mis pensamientos.

Me estaba incomodando más que otras veces. Y para ser honesta, me desconcertaba el motivo por el cual me hacía sentir que estaba haciendo algo malo o que no le contaba todo sobre este asunto.

¿Lo que tenía con Adrien? No era un secreto para ella.

¿Era malo que pasáramos tiempo juntos? Era una mujer adulta y libre. No tenía necesidad de tener que estar escondiéndome.

¿Era malo que una chica tuviera una aventura con su jefe? Estamos en pleno siglo XXI, ¡por favor!, eso ya no es un problema.

Entonces ¿a qué carajos le temía mi amiga? ¿Qué es lo que le preocupaba? Y ¿por qué me hacía sentir así de…nerviosa?

—Marinette— Dijo finalmente tras esa enorme y tensa pausa — ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando esa noche?—

Y ahí lo tenemos, el reclamo preludio del sermón había llegado. Carajo...no me gustaba cómo empezaba.

—No sé. — Le sonreí tratando de cortar la tensión sonando natural—Creo que no pensaba, simplemente me dejé llevar.—

—¡Eso me queda claro! — Soltó con sarcasmo suspirando después dolorosamente — Ojo, no te estoy sermoneando. — Alcé una ceja incrédula mientras me posicionaba de brazos cruzados ante ella.— Y sí, sé lo que estás pensando niña. La forma en la que me estás mirando… me lo dice todo.— Manifestó callándome la boca y mis pensamientos internos.

Cuando el comienzo de un nuevo silencio entre ambas parecía asomarse, empecé a odiarla un poquito más por el hecho de que me conociera tan bien.

Asentí bajando la mirada mientras cerraba los puños escondidos entre mis brazos. Tenía razón en cuanto a preocuparse por mí pasado con Adrien… Pero no era más que eso, ¡pasado! Ambos teníamos en claro el tipo de relación que nos unía. Ambos anhelábamos a otras personas y...

— Has sufrido mucho por él, ¡si hasta dejaste lo que tenías con Luka por él!—

— ¡No! — La miré con dureza sobresaltándome y aferrándome a la mesa —Eso no fue por...—

—Sí Mari, fue por él. A mí no me tienes que mentir. — Me interrumpió — ¿O vas a meterme a mí también la trola de que estabas confundida por ese nuevo y misterioso amigo con el que haces trabajos humanitarios?— Se me heló la sangre cuando sacó a relucir mi relación con Chat en la conversación— Al que, de por cierto, aún no conozco. Nunca quieres hablarme de él, y por saber, no sé ni su nombre. Para complicarlo aún más, me has reconocido que se parece a Adrien, ¿y quieres que me lo crea?— Resopló con enojo al lanzarme estas últimas palabras.

Eso no era un reclamo. Era una manifestación clara de su enojo.

— Marinette, ¡por favor! ¿Entiendes que todo gira en torno al rubio, aunque tú te empecines por desmentirlo? Si ya te traía problemas el simple hecho de sentir algo por él, ahora... ¿te lo montas? — Susurró lo último como si aún no se lo quisiera creer… como si la… decepcionara… — ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!—.

Sacudí mi cabeza negando efusivamente aunque no supiera a qué ni el por qué concreto de ello. Quería llorar de la impotencia que me ocasionaba el hecho de que no comprendiera mi frustración real, quería reclamarle también por exigirme cosas que no debía… era mi amiga pero… joder, ¡quería explotar!

Respiré profundamente para poder calmarme mientras posaba mis manos ahora sobre mis muslos y las frotaba fruto del nerviosismo. Alya no estaba siendo justa conmigo, ni mucho menos con Adrien. La entendía, juro que entendía su preocupación, pero no podía responderle como realmente quería.

—Es que… Solo sucedió...— Le sonreí nerviosa al mirarla a los ojos pese a la tensión que me dominaba por momentos— Yo… No sé qué nos pasó, o que me sucedió concretamente. Solo…pasó y no quise controlarlo. — Desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado, no soportando la dureza dolorosa de sus ojos, y no queriendo, muy en el fondo, seguir escuchando más reclamaciones suyas de ese tipo.

—Nena— Me tomó del hombro— Te entiendo, de verdad lo digo. —

—No lo parece...—Solté resentida y sin poder contenerme.

Resopló esta vez resignada apoyando un codo sobre la mesa, pero sonriendo de una forma más pícara hacia mi dirección.

—Puede que no lo parezca, pero lo hago. Entiendo lo de tu cumpleaños, que te hayas quedado todo el fin de semana con él, y que hayáis acabado como habéis acabado. Por dios, ¡es Adrien! ¿Qué te voy a contar de él que tú no sepas ya? Y más después de que lo hayas podido disfrutar de primera mano... ¡está para comérselo!—

Reímos ante su comentario mientras inevitablemente me sonrojaba, y pude relajarme unos segundos. Ella sabía llevar una conversación y era muy hábil. Para ejercer su profesión se requería de ese don de palabra. Y aunque ahí, frente a mí, no fuera más que una amiga preocupada, sabía que tenía una habilidad especial para sacarme información que podía volverse peligrosamente tanto en mi contra como a mí favor.

—Pero, trabajas con él. Y es tu amigo de años, con el que tienes una conexión emocional más allá de lo físico. — Suspiró — Y ya va casi un mes que esto comenzó…—

Asentí ante su argumento justificado sin poder negarme a la verdad. Mi cerebro me repetía aquellas palabras cada día a modo de mantra aunque mi corazón acabara tomando el control siempre.

—Esto que estás viviendo ahora ya no es algo que puedas justificar con un "simplemente pasó". Tienes dos dedos de frente y estas tomando tus propias decisiones sabiendo las consecuencias que todo esto te puede traer, ¿me equivoco?—

—Bueno, sí... Pero ¿por qué te preocupa? — Cuestioné para quitarme de dudas e inseguridades — Ya no soy la misma chica que perdía la cabeza cada vez que veía a Adrien cuando estábamos en el instituto, ¿no confías en mí? ¿Acaso no puedo simplemente pasar un buen rato con él sin la necesidad de complicarme con sentimientos de por medio, como cualquier otra persona adulta?—

Hecho a reír tras mis palabras. ¡Pero con ganas!

Fruncí el ceño con clara molestia ante la actitud incrédula de mis palabras. Mi furia se estaba incrementando por momentos junto con mi frustración, y eso era una mezcla muy peligrosa y explosiva.

— ¿Me estás soltando de verdad ese típico discursito? — Se tapó la boca para disimular una nueva carcajada — ¿Tú?—

— Alya… — La increpé con la mirada y dejando en claro, con un tono mordaz, mi molestia.

—Si fuera Chloe la que estuviera frente a mí, no dudaría de la veracidad de sus palabras. Pero tú amiga, no eres de esas. — Relajó su semblante dejando escapar un suspiro por su nariz. Lo hizo varias veces hasta quedar completamente seria y clavó sus ámbares e inquisidores ojos en los míos. — No eres de las que vive una aventura esporádica con un chico cualquiera y luego pasa página al día siguiente. A ti lo que te atrae de las personas no es su físico, sino su forma de ser… su corazón...—

Un escalofrío me recorrió.

— Mari, Adrien no es exactamente el mismo chico que conocimos en la prepa. Él es más… ¿cómo decirlo? —Se planteó en voz alta con un dedo en el mentón— Se ha vuelto alguien muy... seductor. —

— ¡Oh! ¿De verdad?— Recalqué con ironía.

—Sí, sí, sé que te has percatado de eso y de primera mano. Ya me lo imagino. — Resaltó en claro. — Lo que quiero decir es que él es todo eso que conocíamos y mucho más; tanto para bien como para mal. Ya no es ese muchacho inocentón que no tenía ni idea de lo que causaba en las chicas. Ahora lo sabe y no se achanta a la hora de usar sus encantos para conseguir aquello que se propone. — Sonrió tras esas palabras, desviando su mirada de la mía para beber un sorbo de café.

—Alya, déjame decirte que todo lo que me estás contando ya lo sé, y no soy tan inocente como tú te crees. —Aclaré con severidad. —No soy una niñita inexperta que cayó en las garras de un pervertido. Así que por favor, tenme un poco más de fe. —

—Ok, está bien, no te enojes conmigo. —Articuló con una voz más suave al notar mi cambio de actitud. — Es que conociendo vuestra historia juntos…— Suspiró nuevamente sin saber cómo expresarse correctamente sin herirme para que la entendiera.

Estaba preocupada y, por primera vez, sentía que se estaba esforzando realmente por cambiar su forma por demás directa de ser por mí.

— Nena, no quiero que sufras otra vez por el mismo chico. Puedes tener a quien quieras. — La miré con una mueca de desaprobación — ¡Sí Marinette! ¡Eres preciosa y la perdición de cualquier chico que se te cruce! No sé qué dieta o ejercicio haces a diario, pero desde que cumplimos veinte años... Chica, no hay quien no te eche el ojo. ¡Te sentaron de maravilla! Y mira, si no me crees, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a Adrien? Si algo tiene ese dichoso _ángel de París_ es un excelente gusto para las mujeres...— Se justificó y levantó sus manos a los costados, encogiendo los hombros con obviedad.

Pese a mi enojo por su actitud previa, no pude evitar reírme ante sus comentarios y halagos. Ella también empezó a reír conmigo y cada vez que parecía que íbamos a detenernos, cuando nos mirábamos, nuevas carcajadas brotaban sin control. No es que la conversación hubiera sido hasta el momento la más divertida de las que habíamos tenido alguna vez, pero creo que fue la excusa perfecta para que encontráramos ese punto de inflexión que necesitábamos y cortar la tensión del momento.

Necesitaba relajarme y dado que ella estaba midiéndose con las palabras, lo que era inusual en mi adorada morena con respecto a mí, creo que le urgía aún más.

—Ahora... Hay una duda que aún me carcome— Aclaró cuando al fin pudo calmarse dibujando una expresión en su rostro que nunca le había visto y me incomodó — No es de mi incumbencia y puede sonar algo entrometido... pero… por cosas que escucho y…— se inclinó sobre la mesa acercándose a mí.

—Vamos, suéltalo. ¿Desde cuándo te cuesta tanto preguntarme algo?— La corté yo con una mueca divertida viéndola por primera vez en mi vida falta de palabras.

—Ok...— Carraspeó clavándome sus ojazos — ¿Es... tan bueno en la cama como dicen?—

Tuve que pestañear varias veces al oír esa pregunta.

No...Sinceramente, no me la esperaba.

Bueno, sí, sí la esperaba.

Era imposible que no pudiera hablar de esto con ella, puesto que desde siempre lo habíamos podido hacer. Estos temas no suponían ningún tabú para las dos y éramos perfectamente capaces de charlar de ello la una con la otra tranquilamente sin tapujos. Hasta debía de reconocer que su experiencia me ayudó mucho en su debido momento cuando estuve en el pasado con Luka.

Lo que nunca me vi venir fue la forma en la que me indagó sobre el desempeño sexual de Adrien. Sonreí inquieta sin entender demasiado su punto, pero era ella, mi amiga. No sabía cómo reconocérselo cara a cara. Y lo peor, es que a estas alturas ni yo misma me reconocía...

¿Cómo hacerlo?

Una punzada de celos me estaba empezando a reconcomer solo de pensar en con quién había podido estar Adrien como para que mi amiga tuviera semejantes referencias suyas. ¡Y no debía ser así! ¡No debería de estar sintiendo esto!

— ¿Quién dice eso?—

La pregunta simplemente salió de mis labios sin tan siquiera ser consciente de ello. No pude controlarlo. ¡Mierda!

—Alguien. Mis fuentes no tienen nombre, nena—

—Alya—

— ¡Vamos! ¿Y qué tanto te importa? ¿Acaso es tu novio al fin y al acabo y por eso no me cuentas?— Me provocó pilluela.

Yo negué con la cabeza rotundamente.

— Lo suponía. Entonces, no creo que tengas ningún problema para resolver mis dudas, ¿no?— Articuló levantando una de sus ceja tras formular la última pregunta. Definitivamente, estaba buscando provocarme.

—No… Pero una dama no tiene por qué ir contando ese tipo de cosas tan íntimas por ahí, ¿verdad amiga?— Reí por unos segundos junto a ella buscando dejarla con las ganas. —Además, curiosamente creo que sufro de un poco de amnesia temporal en estos momentos… —

Pese a nuestro momento de risa y burla, su mirada incipiente sobre mí no me dejaba lugar a dudas. Se había acomodado en su asiento y me escrutaba de arriba a abajo con clara muestra de escuchar atenta y de no querer moverse de allí hasta que soltara prenda.

Y yo… muy en el fondo… También necesitaba desahogarme.

Quería contarle a alguien todo lo que estaba sintiendo y viviendo con Adrien. Quizás y solo quizás, de aquella forma, confesándome en voz alta, podría librarme de esos ¿celos? que creía estar sintiendo. Y solo esperaba que Alya no lo notara.

— Mira, Adrien es… no sé lo que sabrás tú, de quién o cómo es que te enteraste de esas cosas. Pero él es… apasionado. —Aclaré mi voz tragando saliva y sintiendo mi garganta seca. — Sabe lo que quiere y cómo obtenerlo sin que siquiera se te dé tiempo a poner réplica alguna, tú misma lo has dicho antes. — Asintió ante cada palabra con total atención — Cómo decirlo… ¿Ves que él es muy correcto a la hora de tratar a todo el mundo? —

— Sí, demasiado diría yo. —

— Bueno, en la cama es todo lo contrario.— Le sonreí por primera vez de forma honesta y liberada desde que empezamos a conversar aquel día — Y siempre se asegura de que no te quepan dudas de lo pasional y salvaje que puede llegar a ser de puertas para adentro contigo. —

Alya suspiró lentamente, embobada y encantada mientras me escuchaba. No sabía lo que se estaba maquinando dentro de esa pequeña cabecita, pero… No... Mejor no saberlo, por si las dudas.

Puff…

Suspiré resignada pero tranquila.

—Me encanta su fogosidad y el cómo me hace sentir cuando estoy con él... Pero más allá de esos momentos llenos de tensión sexual, lo que más me atrapa de él es como es conmigo, con todos...Si lo vieras todos los días... Es sumamente considerado, dulce y siempre procura lo mejor por y para mí. La manera en la que me mira, en la que me besa o sus caricias…— Me mordí el labio inferior inconscientemente al rememorar cada una de esas acciones vividas con Adrien en mi mente.

Eran tantas las emociones que me abrumaban; era tanto lo que él podía llegar a provocar en mí con un simple gesto que… sentía que nunca sería capaz de expresarlo con palabras. Me tembló un poco el labio antes de lograr encontrar el valor para continuar hablando.

—Sí, Alya… definitivamente... es excelente.—Terminé asumiendo finalmente con rotundidad y con una sonrisa satisfecha de oreja a oreja.— Lo que me hace sentir es... No es sólo físico, es... Yo... —

Y en ese preciso instante, algo en mí comprendió todo. Me quedé sin voz y mis ojos se clavaron asustados automáticamente en los de mi amiga cuando esas últimas palabras escaparon sin control de entre mis labios. Por un lapsus pensé en disimular mi repentina estupefacción, pero ella me miraba con una ternura y un deje de preocupación que no daban lugar a dudas de que lo había entendido antes que yo.

Si la última pregunta que me había hecho había sido formulada con un propósito oculto de su parte, no me cabía ninguna duda de que le había dado aquello que tanto estaba buscando. Con mi declaración había confesado casi con toda rotundidad que lo que tenía con Adrien no era solo un asunto de cama. Y es que, hasta ese momento, no había sido consciente por completo de lo que todo aquello implicaba: las miradas pícaras entre ambos, la provocaciones mutuas, los roces y caricias accidentales...

Y ahí fue que entendí a dónde había querido llevarme mi querida amiga con todas sus preguntas e instigaciones, y más concretamente con "esa" cuestión en particular.

Muy astuta amiga.

Su mirada angustiada, pero reveladora, contrarrestaba con la sonrisa que le acompañaba.

—Ay niña, lo que me temía… Te enamoraste.—

—Alya… ¡No! No, no, no.— Exclamé a toda velocidad intentando negar lo inevitable incluso para mí misma. — Te equivocas. Yo no estoy enamorada de Adrien. Estoy enamorada de Ch… —

¡Mierda Marinette! ¡NO! No era momento de meter la pata épicamente.

—Digo, ya sabes, el chico del que no voy a hablar.— Carraspeé como pude recomponiéndome, y cerrándome en banda herméticamente— A Adrien le quiero, pero no como tú crees… ¿Me entiendes? Esto que sucede entre nosotros, no… no es amor, ¡no puede ser amor!—

— ¿No puede?— Provocó.

Me lanzó una de esas miradas inquisidoras que tenía para echar una acusación. Inclinó el rostro y sus fulgentes y profundos iris me penetraron por sobre sus anteojos mientras alzaba una ceja.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡No te estoy mintiendo!— Arremetí falsamente con dureza ante su mirada de incredulidad para que me creyera… Aunque no podría juzgarla si no lo hiciera. Ni yo misma podía creerme.

—Está bien, está bien... Hagamos de cuenta de que te creo. —Argumentó con clara muestra de resignación en la voz. — Si es cierto que no estás enamorada de él… aún, necesito que escuches el consejo que voy a darte y lo tomes en cuenta, ¿lo harás?— Iba a interrumpirla, pero me detuvo levantando un dedo en aire. Esperaba que respondiera afirmativamente a su petición antes de continuar.

Sin tener otra opción a la que recurrir, asentí.

Se acercó tras mi afirmación, y aferró suavemente sus manos sobre las mías. Se humedeció los labios y antes de hablar, se aclaró la garganta para poder continuar.

— Marinette, sea lo que sea lo que estés jugando con Adrien… — Articuló lentamente— Déjalo. Déjalo ya, y que sea hoy mismo. —

—Pero...—

—Pero nada. Le llamas y le dices que no vuelves esta noche con él. Que se terminó. — La miré abriendo grande los ojos. — ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no iba a darme cuenta de que estabas con el rubio en la cama cuando te envié mis mensajes? Amiga, me subestimas. —

—Alya — Aparté mis manos de las suyas. — No hay nada que terminar. Y tampoco puedo simplemente borrarlo de mi vida. Recuerda que trabajo con él—

Sí, lo sé, mi respuesta fue sumamente estúpida. Pero era lo primero que había brotado de mi boca

— ¡Ay! Te quiero nena, pero a veces eres… ¡Agg, Dios! A veces pareces tonta. — Exclamó frustrada casi queriendo tirarse de los pelos y con una mano en la frente. — Me refiero a que no vuelvas a quedar con él esta noche para... ¡para lo que sea que hagan! ¡Deja de jugar con él y no te dejes influenciar tampoco! ¡No lo beses! ¡No lo provoques! ¡Y no te lo folles! —Terminó estallando.

Por un instante, de no ser por las horas y la poca gente que había en el establecimiento, temí que alguien escuchara nuestra conversación.

—Sólo ve de lunes a viernes a trabajar y cuando acabes, te marchas para casa y te desentiendes de él. No más ir a su apartamento y no más encuentros a solas que los comprometan. Haz simplemente lo que cualquier otro empleado normal… no acostándose con su jefe. — Carraspeó — ¿Me entiendes?—

Ahora sí que había sido directa y más clara que el agua... Y mi ánimo no recibía su honestidad de buena gana. Rodé mis ojos con hastío.

¿Dónde estaba la Alya dulce, tranquila y comprensiva que adoraba?

— Creo que estás exagerando. — Arremetí con superación.

Pero...muy en el fondo… sentía que estaba siendo una hipócrita. Tenía miedo; miedo a lo que mi amiga estaba intentando prevenir con sus consejos… a enfrentarme a la realidad. Porque ya me había planteado yo misma muchas veces, en mis ratos de soledad por las noches, todo aquello que ella estaba intentando hacerme entender.

—Marinette, en serio. Te lo digo de verdad. — Rogó — Te lo suplico, acaba con esto antes de que sea tarde; antes de que te enamores de verdad y acabes con el corazón destrozado. Vas a enamorarte de él, y tú y yo lo sabemos. Porque puedes ser la mujer más valiente y firme del mundo cuando te lo propones… pero Adrien es tu kriptonita. — Argumentó realmente consternada.

—Alya, entiendo tu preocupación. Pero estás siendo irracional y reaccionas como si me estuviera metiendo con… no sé, con el diablo. — Sonreí nerviosa e intentando justificarme inútilmente saliéndome por la tangente. — ¿Qué te inquieta tanto? ¿Tan terrible se ha vuelto Adrien para ti como para que tengas esa opinión de él? — Le interrogué, insegura de sus miedos.

—No es eso. Es que… Mira, sabes que adoro a Adrien. En todos estos años, y sobre todo por su amistad con Nino, he podido compartir con él muchas cosas. Se ha convertido en alguien importante para mí, y es... como el hermano que nunca tuve. Recuerda que solo he vivido en un entorno donde las chicas tenemos el poder…— Intentó hacer una mueca a modo de sonrisa amistosa que no le salió convincente después de suspirar— Pero… Créeme… Es porque lo conozco más que tú quizás, que estoy intentando prevenirte. — Bajó la mirada unos segundos, observando cómo sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosos con el anillo que, según recordaba, le había regalado Nino hace un tiempo — Porque a él lo quiero, pero a ti te adoro.—

—Lo sé. Y yo también te adoro. — Me acerqué y le acaricié el hombro llamando su atención — Pero no creo que…—

— Déjame decirte…— Interrumpió levantando la voz —...que ya no es el mismo chico del que te enamoraste en el instituto. Él… como decirlo… Mari, es de la clase de chicos que puede tener a cualquier tipo de mujer. Y, créeme, las consigue. ¡A todas! A la que le pone el ojo…—

—Pero eso no es ningún secreto, ¿qué me quieres decir?—

—Lo que quiero decir es que...— Suspiró desviando su mirada por unos segundos.

Ahora la nerviosa era ella. Pero yo, aún confundida, empezaba a sentir miedo de lo que sentía y de su futura respuesta.

—Él está acostumbrado a otra clase de mujeres: modelos, actrices, cantan…—

—Y tú crees que yo no soy suficiente. Que no estoy a su altura— Le interrumpí sin disimular la molestia que me estaba causando.

— ¿Suficiente? ¡No! No me refería a eso, Marinette. Tú eres más que suficiente. ¡Él es el que no está a tu altura nena! Eres una mujer grandiosa por donde se te mire… Eres inmensamente hermosa, y una de esas chicas de las que se eligen para toda la vida. No para una… aventura. —

—No… no entiendo…— Se me trabó la lengua.

—Lo que quiero decir es que Adrien es importante para ti. Sientes cosas por él desde siempre, y nunca has dejado de sentirlas. El buen sexo mezclado con esa buena química que tienen es… muy peligrosa. Se transforma en amor fácilmente, Mari. Y él puede llegar a pasar de ti en el mismo momento en el que se le cruce el cable y quiera volver a su estilo de vida cómodo y libre. Está acostumbrado a las relaciones fugaces, a las mujeres descartables. Y así ha sido durante los últimos años, una tras otra...—

La miré con asombro, con dolor… y con incredulidad. ¿De qué me estaba hablando?

— Tienes que saberlo Marinette, sino es por las buenas... No me dejas otro remedio; será por las malas.

— ¿Cómo?—

—Mira, es lo que pienso yo al menos, pero creo que contigo está durando más tiempo de lo normal, porque está deslumbrado. Causas ese algo en los hombres que, nena, los vuelve adictos a ello. —Me halaga. — Quizás te conoce de toda la vida, pero hasta ahora no se había parado nunca a pensar en ti como algo más que una "amiga", y probablemente esa novedad en su vida es lo que le atrae de ti. Te aseguro que jamás tuvo a alguien como tú... ¡Ni de cerca!— Recalcó lo último acariciando mi rostro con cariño. — Y temo que cuando crea haber conocido todo de ti, vuelva a seguir viéndote como una simple amiga y vuelva a su acomodada vida de hombre soltero y sin compromiso. Créeme, si ocurre eso, que es altamente probable, y te enganchas, esta vez te va a costar muy, muy caro todo. Ya no será solo un crush lo que tengas por él, te vas a enamorar y todo será mucho más doloroso para ti. — Aclaró con pena en la voz. —Tendrás que verlo con otra u otras, y seguir trabajando con o para él. No quiero que tires tu futuro por la borda y que tu gran sueño se te escape de entre las manos por un corazón roto. Tienes talento puedes llegar a ser lo que quieras ser. No lo dejes todo ni mucho menos te abandones a ti misma por un chico, sea quien sea. — Suspiró al terminar — ¿Entiendes ahora porque me preocupa su "juego"?—

Asentí. Era demasiado que procesar, pero lo comprendía.

Aunque me resultara difícil creer en sus palabras… ya no me sentía tan segura. Realmente tenía las mismas inquietudes que había puesto Alya en manifiesto y sabía que la prensa lo catalogaba como una clase de playboy. Pero aquella realidad no era lo que yo vivía cuando estaba con él.

Si realmente Adrien era así…. ¿¡Por qué estaba reconsiderando tanto las cosas y por qué me importaba tanto!?

¿Porque mierda me enfurecía lo que mi amiga me decía? ¿No estaba acaso yo jugando al mismo juego hipócrita del que ella estaba acusándolo? ¿No estaba yo jugando con él al tener sentimientos por otra persona? ¿Dónde habían quedado mis sentimientos por Chat?

Esto que tenía con Adrien no era amor. Se sentía bien, era excelente, pero no vino a quedarse. ¡¿Por qué rayos me sentía así?! ¡¿Por qué mierda dolía tanto?!

Ya sabía yo que algo iba a pasar. La mañana había arrancado demasiado bien, después de que despertáramos juntos en la cama y lejos de los problemas del día a día; aislados del mundo. El cómo me miraba mientras entrabamos en la ducha poco después, la forma en que me había hecho el amor susurrándome al oído lo bien que se sentía cuando estábamos juntos en cuerpo y en…

¡Mierda Alya!

¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!

¿Por qué me había tenido que despertar de esta forma tan abrupta de la burbuja que se había creado entre nosotros en cuestión de semanas? Ella me había hecho enfrentar todo lo que mi Marinette cerebral me advertía cada día que no hiciera. Y la ignoraba por completo en pos de este maldito juego.

¡Era un juego! ¡Y debía de seguir siéndolo!

La miré con furia, agonía y… temor.

Tenía tantas preguntas… ¡Iba a llenarla de preguntas yo ahora! Iba a contradecirle, iba a negar que nada de aquello me lastimara…

¿Me lastimaba?

¡Quería insultarla! Me enojaban tanto sus palabras... ¿Acaso me creía una estúpida? ¡¿Parecía una niñita inocente y frágil?! Yo había superado a Adrien, esto era un juego.

Pero a quién mierdas engañaba… Realmente me sentía así aunque nunca lo confesara en voz alta.

Quizás solo Tikki y la voz de mi conciencia sabrían mis más oscuros temores.

Suspiré por dentro, callando la locura de mis pensamientos y las miles de conversaciones que se daban dentro de mi cabeza convenciéndome de esto o de aquello. No pude percatarme de lo silenciosa que se había vuelto la atmósfera en nuestro entorno.

Y me dolía… Sí, me dolía muchísimo lo que me decía, aún sabiendo que en parte podía tener razón. Pero mi orgullo era más fuerte que mi dolor.

—Alya, no soy una idiota para que tengas que cuidarme — Arremetí con tranquilidad pero furiosa antes de que se me anudara la voz.

—No, no lo eres. Eres… la mujer más talentosa y con el corazón más grande que conozco, y pretendo que un idiota no lo arruine. —

Las lágrimas se me agolparon en los ojos tras esas palabras. Mi garganta se tensó. Ya no podía hablar. Y ahí fue cuando la miré rendida, consciente de que debía tomar una decisión que no quería tomar. Y ella me estaba observando con dolor en sus ojos.

—No estoy...enamorada.— Dije en un susurro.

"_No puedo estarlo"._

— Está bien…—Pero ella alcanzó a oírme, y bajó la mirada mientras tomaba con ambas manos las mías.

El café que ambas habíamos estado tomado antes ya había dejado de humear y estaba frío mientras se hacía el silencio. La miré, me hundí en sus ojos buscando que de repente aclarara que todo esto había sido algo más que una mala broma, buscando otra verdad… Pero no la había. Esa era su verdad y, muy a mi pesar, debía reconocer que había sido la mía también...

— ¿Y he de hacerlo hoy?— le pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Cuanto antes lo hagas, menos dolerá luego... — Y se quedó mirándome mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla.

¿Qué era lo que me dolía realmente? ¿Lo que ella me dijo o… ?

Y, de repente, un estruendo a nuestra derecha, a escasos tres metros nos sacudió. El polvo nos invadió por completo y cientos de escombros saltaron por los aires en cuestión de segundos.

Reaccioné casi instintivamente lanzándome sobre Alya para alejarla. Y por suerte, logré cubrirla y protegerla a tiempo, ya que un enorme trozo que rebotó en la calzada cayó sobre la mesa en la que nos hallábamos destrozando todo al instante. Tras incorporarnos como pudimos, nos apresuramos a escondernos detrás una de las columnas del establecimiento buscando refugio, y vimos a algunas de las personas, que también se hallaban en el local, huyendo a través de la salida de emergencias.

Me asomé levemente, apartandome un poco de Alya, para observar el panorama exterior mejor. Y mi peor pesadilla en aquel día se hizo realidad…

Un akuma.

¡¿Era enserio?! Realmente este no estaba siendo mi mejor día, pero tampoco estaría mal que las cosas mejoraran un poco de vez en cuando en vez de que fueran a peor.

Una nueva explosión estalló ensordeciéndome los sentidos por unos segundos, y un edificio se derrumbó cayendo la mitad sobre la calle y sobre las personas que corrían despavoridas. Gran parte de los restos desmoronados acabaron sobre el establecimiento junto al que nos encontrábamos haciéndolo crujir peligrosamente. No soportaría mucho más tiempo en pie, podía notarlo.

Venía con todo este akuma. Había gente herida por todos lados y parecía que no iba a detenerse. Debía convertirme en Ladybug y ya.

.

* * *

**Notas del capítulo**

Ya ni les pido perdón por la cantidad de palabras. Soy así y, por suerte, ustedes siguen eligiéndome, así que se ve que les gusta lo que hago y como lo hago. ¡Qué lindo! ¡Nos queremos!

Volvimos a hacer hablar al rubio, que nos cuente como le va cuando Marinette hace de las suyas jajajaja…

Y ¡apareció Alya! La hice implacable en este capítulo. No se enojen, ya verán porque. Adoro a la morena así que la trataré muy muy bien. (ladyaqua198 se va a asegurar de ello jajajaja)

Bueno, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ¡apoyenos! Hemos trabajado muchísimo ladyaqua198 y yo. No les cuesta nada tomarse 20 segunditos, eso solo les pido, y dejar un aunque sea "Bien chicas! Lo hicieron genial!"

Adoramos los reviews, nos acarician el alma y nos alientan a seguir con más.

.

Como siempre hago, van mis más profundos agradecimientos **a manu, Mud-chan, Marianguita , Minea, Isamar 13, Nick Granger Potter, Carolina 223, leslaut, Serena Saori, Marulis, ** **jocelingr, K. FanNeurtex, , AquaticWhisper** y **Emely-nya**

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo. Los amo. Saben que a todos los que tengan habilitado el PM responderé sus reviews por ahí. Y, si quieren conversar, les aseguro que tendremos una conversación. ¡Me encantan!

Quienes no tengan PM, bueno, les agradezco por aquí y les respondo ahora.

Manu, calculo que en algún momento voy a darte con algún gusto jajajajaja Gracias por tu constante apoyo. ¡Mantente leyendo!

Minea me alegra muchísimo que te guste y disfrutes lo que encuentras aquí.

Isamar…¡te extrañaba! Me tenías abandonada… ¡y aflojale a tus apretones que tienes fuerza mujer! Jajajaja

Carolina 223, verás que no abandoné. Puedo ser lenta, pero insistente jajajaja Mantente leyendo, gracias.

K. FanNeurtex muchísimas gracias por decidir leer. ¡Y que mejor que te gustó!

Muchas gracias a todos los que faveran la historia y comenzaron a seguirla, aunque no dejen sus reviews. Todo no se puede en la vida, ¿no? Sí…si puede, dejen sus reviews la próxima jajajaja

Estamos trabajando con adyaqua198 en el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos.

AkiRoss


	8. Desarrollo 3 - Sábado - Segunda parte

**Desarrollo 3 Sábado – Segunda Parte**

* * *

_**Las cosas son como san.**_

_**Más claro, échale agua.**_

_**Al pan, pan, y al vino…**_

_**Dios…como se me había complicado el alma**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Las cosas venían bien, ¿no? Creo que ustedes fueron testigos de ello…_

_Bueno, venían lo mejor que se podía sino entrábamos en los detalles de las dudas y las confesiones sin hacer. Y…mejor no preguntar, sólo sentir. Y se sentía fantástico. Un paseo por el paraíso…Sí…_

_Sólo que eso es lo malo en los paseos. Se terminan. _

_En algún momento alguien, un ángel o un demonio o una bien querida metiche amiga, te recuerda que aún no es tu tiempo en ese lugar y de que ya es hora de volver a la tierra._

_Bueno, esta parte de la historia se trata de eso, de cómo "bajé" a tierra otra vez. De cómo me bajaron, mejor dicho. Si la palabra bajar aplica para esto porque…¡me estamparon contra el suelo carajo!_

_¿Y se podía poner peor? No, no era posible ¿no?. ¿Cómo podría ponerse peor que ese baldazo de agua helada en medio de tanta miel tibia? _

_Mmmm…pero sip, podía. Porque el sábado, ese bendito y maldito sábado, recién comenzaba…_

.

.

Dolía como el demonio. Quemaba, ardía… y se sentía como si me presionaran desde dentro...desgarrándome hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

No era capaz de procesar todas las sensaciones que me corroían desde las entrañas. Todas esas punzadas hirientes me impedían analizar lo sucedido con claridad o racionalidad, y no llegaba a reconocer ni mi propio hilo de pensamientos con coherencia.

Realmente, era incapaz de encontrar las palabras para gritar, a modo de alivio, mi angustia. Mucho menos explicar lo que estaba experimentando.

Me había asestado un buen golpe el hijo de puta.

Si no hubiera girado tan rápido para interceptar el ataque con mi bastón, no lo habría contado.

_Gracias Plagg, por mis reflejos gatunos._

Esa última estocada me la había dirigido directamente al pecho y casi logra dejarme fuera de combate. El akuma era brutal en sus asaltos, y aún con mi experiencia en combate, debía de admitir que su destreza me había tomado por sorpresa... ¡Mierda!

Pese a todo, ni en sueños iba a dejar que ese maldito llegara a considerar siquiera que podía detenerme con una simple espada, o lanza, o... lo que sea que fuera ese objeto que utilizaba como arma. No, no a mí, ¡menos a mí!

Contuve la respiración para mitigar mi sufrimiento y solté toda la furia que se había desatado en mi interior por la frustración de sus constantes agresiones. Era violento, implacable y definitivamente estaba siendo, por lejos, el akuma más peligroso al que nos habíamos enfrentado hasta ahora… No iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

Y, para sumar más complicaciones al asunto, parecía conocer todos mis movimientos defensivos con tan solo verme ejecutarlos una vez.

Me reducía rápidamente y se concentraba de inmediato en Ladybug al más mínimo segundo en el que yo flaqueaba. Había logrado incluso hasta inmovilizarme, asestándome justo por mi costado derecho en un único movimiento, y estampándome contra la pared a mis espaldas.

Sino fuera porque eran claras sus intenciones de ir tras ella, juraría que buscaba matarme. Y esta vez casi lo logra…

¡Joder!

Cuando aplicó más fuerza sobre la espada y me lanzó contra el muro atravesándome con su arma, sentí que me partía como un cristal roto por dentro. No podía asegurar si la herida era de la gravedad, la adrenalina que me recorría lo ocultaba, pero, maldita sea, dolía como si me estuvieran quemando vivo desde dentro. El dolor era tan intenso, que por un instante sentía que me ahogaba mientras tosía y expulsaba algunas gotas de sangre a consecuencia del impacto.

¡Su puta madre, como dolió ese ataque!

Me dejó tirado en el suelo mientras buscaba con la mirada a mi compañera. Y en su despiste, una vez logré incorporarme, le grité con verdadera rabia llamando su atención. Ni loco pensaba rendirme ante semejante idiota.

Cuando me estiré en su dirección, sus ojos enloquecidos hicieron contacto con los míos. Apreté los dientes, y con una velocidad que hasta me sorprendió a mí mismo, lo confronté y me lancé bruscamente contra su cuello. Gracias a que lo pude alcanzar, evité que saliera disparado nuevamente contra Ladybug, dándole a ella unos minutos valiosos para salvar a un civil.

Mientras le sostenía del cuello, él aferró sus dedos en mi garganta, más que para intentar zafarse, pretendiendo ahogarme desarmando mi contraofensiva.

No podría, no señor. Él era brutal pero yo le doblaba en fuerza.

El sólo hecho de volver a ver, de lejos, los escombros de lo que se suponía era el restaurant en donde almorzaba Marinette con Alya, reafirmaba mis esfuerzos.

¡Dios! Todo era caos; personas lastimadas, inconscientes, sangre por todos lados…

¿Dónde estaba ella?

Edificios y locales estaban destruidos o reducidos a pilas de ladrillo y polvo. Sólo esperaba que no le hubiera sucedido nada… porque si no…

No a ella, no.

No podía sucederle nada.

¡Jamás, jamás me lo perdonaría!

Y allí, como si fuera un destello, aplastado por lo que parecía ser una mesa quebrada a la mitad y una gran trozo de concreto, pude apreciar un abrigo… Uno de cuero rosado como el que vestía Marinette esa mañana... uno como el que yo le había obsequiado, con el diseño de mi padre...

...

La sangre se me congeló.

...

¿Y si ella fue…?

No ¡No! Dios… ¡NO!

La sola idea de imaginarla debajo de alguno de esos escombros, asustada, herida o peor…

¿Y si no llegué a tiempo?

No, no, no, no...

Esto no podía estar sucediendo, ¡no podía estar sucediéndome!

El héroe de París, el protector de Ladybug, el… ¿de qué me servían todos esos malditos títulos sino podía cuidar de la mujer que amaba?

Cuando en medio de mi almuerzo de negocios escuché, por sobre el murmullo de las conversaciones de las personas en el lugar, que había aparecido un nuevo akuma, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Mi mente supuso lo peor. Y aunque intenté enfocarme en los asuntos laborales que debía atender, cuando segundos después escuché las noticias desde mi celular, me quedé paralizado de miedo. Un periodista, que cubría el suceso en vivo, mencionó y mostró imágenes del lugar en donde se estaba desarrollando el ataque.

El barrio latino… en donde estaba Marinette con Alya.

En cuanto enfocaron la cámara en el primer edificio que había sido totalmente derruido por el ataque, se me heló la sangre…

¡Era el preciso lugar en el que Marinette me dijo que iba a estar!

No recuerdo qué excusa puse, o que sarta de mentiras solté. Tampoco me preocupé de sonar convincente o no. Me despedí de mis clientes poniéndome de pie rápidamente y salí corriendo como un loco para ir a transformarme en Chat Noir.

Debía llegar donde estaba el akuma de inmediato.

Debía llegar a tiempo y proteger a Marinette.

Debía...

Esa campera rosa ahora aplastada, sucia y casi destrozada por la violencia de la ofensiva…

¡No! ¡No! ¿Y si no lo había logrado?

Miré nuevamente la cara del imbécil, que ahora sostenía mi muñeca con sus dos manos en un vano intento de liberarse. Boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua. La fuerza con la que lo asía le quitaba el aliento.

_Mejor._

El dolor que comenzaba a nublar mis sentidos, alimentaba la furia que me impulsaba a cerrar más y más los dedos sobre ese pequeño cuello. Podía, tan solo con un movimiento de mi muñeca, quebrarlo y dejarlo fuera de combate aún antes de desmaleficarlo. Oh dios, se sentía tan tentador…

Y lo hubiera hecho ¡sí que lo hubiera hecho! El solo pensar que ella estuviera siquiera lastimada por su culpa me volvía loco. ¿Y si la perdía por un imbécil que no pudo dominar sus emociones y terminó presa de Hawk Moth?

_¡Idiota! ¡Maldito idiota!_

Por suerte Ladybug llegó a tiempo para romper la pulsera en la que se encontraba el akuma, liberando y purificando la pequeña mariposa. Un segundo más y mi desacertada decisión hubiera cambiado todo para nosotros, para mí y para el muchacho... que no contaría con un nuevo día para arrepentirse.

Y allí terminó todo.

Miles de burbujas negras envolvieron al desafortunado villano de turno, desapareciendo esa armadura que lo cubría y dejando ante mí, entre mis dedos que aún lo oprimían, a un asustado muchacho de no más de dieciséis años, que ahora me observaba con sus ojos desorbitados, reclamando su aire, asustado.

¡Oh dios!

Ahí caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Podría haberlo asesinado… ¡¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?!

_Marinette…_

Cuando el objeto con el que me atravesaba y me sostenía de pie, desapareció tras las burbujas, la sangre comenzó a brotar profusamente desde la herida que me había infligido. Lo solté de inmediato y, en una queja ahogada de dolor, aflojé todo mi semblante. Ya podía relajar mi postura de invencible, porque sinceramente no me sentía así en ese momento.

Las piernas se me ablandaron y caí de rodillas al piso, sosteniendo mi costado, apretándolo todo lo que pude con la mano derecha, en un vano intento por detener la hemorragia.

Y, en medio de mi dolor, mi atención estaba fija en esa bendita campera rosa en el suelo.

—Marinette…—Susurré.

Con las fuerzas que la desesperación me brindaron, me puse de pie torpemente y comencé a caminar, con mucha dificultad, hacia el lugar… hacia esa mesa destruida… hacia esa prenda que se había convertido en un símbolo de ella en ese momento. Ignoré las súplicas de perdón del muchacho y las de la gente que lloraba buscando y preguntándome por sus familiares o seres queridos. Yo me concentré únicamente en ese punto y en llegar allí aunque dejara tras de mí un rastro sangriento con cada paso que daba.

— ¡_Chaton_! ¿Estás bien? ¡Oh por dios! — La voz de Ladybug y su mano en mi hombro me sacaron del trance tortuoso en el que me encontraba. — ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!—

—Tu conjuro…— Le susurré agónico — Usa tu poder... ya... —.

Mi voz brotaba como un hilo apenas inaudible. No era consciente de que las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarme. Y lo hicieron. Pero ella y sus brazos me rodearon y sostuvieron evitando que me cayera violentamente contra el pavimento.

—¡Chat! ¡Por favor, no te duermas! Sé que estás cansado y agotado pero solo espera un poco más... — Me decía a modo de consuelo y angustiada ante el miedo de que cayera inconsciente por el dolor de la herida.— El daño de este akuma fue muy grande, nunca había sucedido algo así. ¡Oh, Dios! Aguanta Chatón. ¡Por favor aguanta!— Me suplicaba mientras me apretaba contra ella, manchando con mi sangre su traje. — ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Dios Chatón! Estuviste… nunca te vi así—. Me miró con preocupación y una pizca de regaño.— ¡Aguanta! —Gritó cuando una nueva queja de dolor brotó de entre mis labios.

En el momento en que sentí que ya no podía más, que mi conciencia me abandonaba, el destello rojo de su cura milagrosa me envolvió sanando mis heridas y devolviéndome las energías.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una Ladybug que lucía agobiada, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos, pero que comenzaba a aliviarse para dejar paso al reclamo, mientras me incorporaba frente a ella.

Ahora sí, venía la reprimenda.

—Lo de hoy fue… fue... ¿¡En qué rayos estabas pensando Chat Noir!?—Me increpó, fúrica como nunca.— ¿Acaso pensabas? Estabas desconcentrado, enloquecido… _chaton_…¡¿Eres consciente de que casi lo…?!—

—Sí, sí lo soy. Y no me enorgullezco de eso. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para sermones—. Sentencié con apremio, girándome y echando a correr de inmediato sin agradecimientos y sin coquetería.

Nada.

No podía estar molesto ante su actitud brusca, puesto que estaba justificada su preocupación por mí… como compañeros…. Pero en aquellos momentos no podía pensar con racionalidad.

Sólo quería ir hacia donde supuestamente debía estar Marinette, confiando en que ya todo estuviera bien.

Cuando por fin pude posar mi mano sobre la prenda de Marinette, ahora yacente sobre una de las sillas en la terraza del local, un suspiro de alivio escapó de entre mis labios. Pero no podía tranquilizarme, aún no… porque ella no aparecía.

La tomé entre mis manos, como si con ello lograra crear algún tipo conexión que me llevara a ella, calmando mi temor. Comencé a buscarla con la mirada entre los rostros de todas las personas, que empezaban a comprobar lentamente que todo ya había pasado.

Menos yo, yo no la encontraba.

¿Si usaba mi sentido del olfato sería capaz de encontrarla entre toda aquella gente?

— ¡Ey! ¡Rubio! —Escuché tras mis espaldas.

¡Era ella!

Esa era su voz, era la forma en que me nombraba cuando quería llamar mi atención. El corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho cuando me giré para verla.

— ¿Acaso perdiste algo?—

Pero… solo era Ladybug.

Me quedé helado.

La sonrisa que se me había dibujado desapareció al instante.

Pero, ¿cómo…?

¡Yo creí haber oído la voz de Marinette!

¿Cómo es que…?

Era el mismo timbre, eran los mismos modos de hablar y de dirigirse a mí… Quizás la desesperación estaba enloqueciéndome, y solo había sido producto de mi imaginación estresada… Pero...

— Tienes mala cara… Como si hubieras perdido algo importante, diría yo. —. Y su mirada se posó en la prenda entre mis manos. — ¿La-la conoces?— Señaló con cierta duda.

— ¿Cómo?—

—Eh, digo... que si conoces a la dueña de esa campera… Bueno, digo dueña porque tiene pinta de que se trata de una ropa de chica, no porque lo sepa… ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿No? Viniste directamente aquí después de que lanzara mi conjuro. ¡Me dejaste literalmente hablando sola!—

—Yo…—No sabía qué decirle. No se me ocurría nada lo suficientemente convincente como para me cubriera en esos momentos.

Por suerte una voz familiar la desconcentró.

Era Alya, gritando una y otra vez el nombre de Marinette. Evidentemente la estaba buscando.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza nuevamente. Esa no era una buena señal. Los poderes de Ladybug tendrían que haberla traído de vuelta al mismo lugar en el que se hallaba antes de la víctima akumatizara provocara el caos, es decir, junto a Alya… Y esta no parecía encontrarla.

¿Y si se separaron y ella había resultado herida? ¿Y si…? No, no quería considerarlo. Sabía que el _Miraculous Ladybug_ no era capaz de devolverle la vida a nadie, sólo curaba, pero si había mortales…

No, no podía ser esa la razón por la que no aparecía.

No...No debía ser eso… _por favor…_

Solté la campera para dirigirme hacia Alya, pero la mano de Ladybug, sosteniéndome desde el bíceps, me lo impidió.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Tu prodigio dio el último aviso Chat. ¿A dónde vas?— Reclamó con dureza.

—Necesito ver si…—

—Necesitas irte de aquí—. Volteé para verla con furia en mis ojos. — ¡Y tú bien lo sabes! Yo también debo marcharme, y nos queda menos de un minuto—.

Tenía razón. En ese momento la odiaba, pero tenía toda la razón. Ella era la sensatez de este equipo y era completamente consciente de que debía tomar su consejo. Pero la voz de Alya que, ahora con mayor desesperación, llamaba por Marinette, me motivaban con todo mi ser a desobedecer esa orden.

El jalón que Ladybug me dio antes de que pudiera siquiera soltarme de su agarre me volvió a la realidad.

— ¿Me estás oyendo? ¡Ya! Hay que irnos— Asentí.

Ella suspiró aliviada y, antes de liberarme, me brindó un último apretón llamando mi atención nuevamente.

—Esta noche, a las nueve, te espero en el techo del Partenón de La Plaza de la Concordia. Tenemos que hablar Chatón. Tu comportamiento… dió mucho que desear hoy, pasaron muchas cosas y… necesito una explicación —. Asentí nuevamente, me dedicó un gesto de confirmación antes de extender el yoyo y se retiró saltando por el techo del edificio más alto de la zona.

Yo miré una vez más a Alya, a su preocupado rostro. Me sentí impotente, consternado y preocupado antes de imitar a Ladybug retirándome en dirección contraria para esconderme.

.

.

Tras refugiarme en el callejón más cercano al lugar del incidente, el último destello de mi prodigio se apagó y me destranformé. Recibí a Plagg entre mis manos y de inmediato le di un trozo de queso pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada antes de meterlo en el bolsillo interno de mi saco. Necesitaba con urgencia llegar al restaurante y buscar a Marinette.

Ni bien crucé la calle, pude divisar a Alya de pie al lado de su mesa. Miraba preocupada hacia todas direcciones buscando a su amiga, haciendo contacto con cada persona u oficial de emergencias que pasaba cerca. Se veía desesperada, y su su mirada mostraba clara consternación, a punto de llorar.

— ¡Alya!—. Grité apurando la marcha, prácticamente echando a correr a su encuentro.

— ¡Adrien! — También corrió hacia mí al oírme — ¿Qué haces aquí?— Me dijo mientras me abrazaba contra ella fuertemente.

¿En serio? Ella bien sabía que yo estaba al tanto de que ambas se reunirían en aquel lugar. Apostaba mi mano derecha a que era imposible que se le hubiera pasado que esa mañana Marinette estaba conmigo cuando la llamó para invitarla.

¡Esta morenita! No desaprovecharía ni una oportunidad para husmear en mi vida, como toda hermana protectora y celosa que le investiga las novias al hermano mayor.

La adoraba por eso, ¡por todo!, pero en ese momento poco me interesaban sus intenciones o guardar las formas para evitar sus instigaciones y sermones. Sólo quería encontrar a Marinette.

—Marinette, Alya, ¿Dónde está Marinette?— La tomé de los hombros mirándola a los ojos, ignorando por completo su pregunta. Ni siquiera se lo hacía a propósito.

—No sé Adrien… yo… —Por un segundo quedó sin palabras, encogiendo los hombros, con su boca abierta. — ¡No la encuentro! ¡No aparece! Marinette no aparece. — Largó a toda velocidad. —Creí que con los poderes de Ladybug ella volvería aquí y a salvo, pero… —

La mueca en su rostro reemplazó la preocupación por el horror. Ella estaba al tanto de las limitaciones de nuestros mirculous como si fuera una de nosotros. Era implacable.

— ¡Oh dios, Adrien! ¿Y si le sucedió algo?—

—¡No digas eso! — Le grité. Creo que más me lo decía a mí que a ella. —Ella está bien. Sólo debe haberse… alejado de ti. —.

Respiré profundamente para calmarme y acuné en mis manos su rostro, asegurándome de que hiciera contacto su mirada con la mía para transmitirnos mutuamente tranquilidad. — Ella está bien. ¿Ok?—

Aunque a quién pretendía engañar... estaba tan o más desesperado que ella.

La solté de inmediato dándole la espalda, antes de que notara mi estado, mientras comenzaba a escrutar todo el lugar repasando cada sector una y otra vez. Y no la veía.

¡No la veía! ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Revolví mi cabello con ambas manos, dejándolas ahí por un rato. Mi desesperación era evidente mientras recorría cada calle con mi mirada una y otra vez. Parecía que todo transcurría con tranquilidad a nuestro alrededor y que la gente ya estaba más diseminada. Ladybug había vuelto todo a la normalidad, pero... ¿por qué no había indicios de ella?

El murmullo de unas voces femeninas a mi derecha llamaron mi atención. El corazón se desbocó dentro de mi pecho al creer oírla. Giré de inmediato en dicha dirección, en la que más de una veintena de personas caminaban despreocupadamente hacia nosotros.

Poco me costó encontrarla, reconocería ese andar, esa melena negra con destellos azulados levemente arremolinada por la brisa, donde fuera.

Era ella, Marinette, mi Marinette.

— ¡MARINETTE! — La llamé a voz en grito para hacerme ver.

Salí corriendo a su encuentro y la rodeé con mis brazos en cuanto la tuve a mi alcance.

—Adrien...—Exhaló contra mi cuello mientras la llevaba desesperado contra mi pecho abrazándola. Ella me abrazó de vuelta y me dejó hacer sin protesta alguna, pese a la fuerza que quizás ejercí fruto de los nervios y la tensión.

Hundí mis labios en su cuello y mi nariz entre sus cabellos para sentir su aroma, su tibieza. Las piernas me temblaban. Juro que si no fuera por esa bendita imagen de macho seguro y firme que mi padre instaló a fuego en mí, me hubiera desplomado en ese momento con ella entre mis brazos.

—Nena, realmente me has asustado—. Le dije en un susurro antes de separarme para perderme en el profundo azul cielo de sus ojos.

Y ella parecía estar esperando por mis ojos, porque se sumergió en ellos ni bien los encontró, hallándose con algo que creo que estaba buscando, porque su expresión cambió en ese exacto momento. Como si un mar de dudas la hubiera asolado instantes atrás y ahora hubiera al fin dado con el elemento que disipara sus temores…

Me sentía en el lugar exacto.

Estaba donde quería, donde anhelaba... Estaba en el único lugar en el que debía estar.

Y el simple hecho de que ella se rindiese así ante mí, dejándome arroparla con todo el cariño y el amor que solo tenía para ella, me hacía sentir en el paraíso. Sentía que aquello era su manera silenciosa de decirme que esto que había entre nosotros también era algo "más"... que yo también era su lugar especial.

Era suyo. Era mío. Era nuestro.

—Ey rubio…— Me susurró con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. — ¿Acaso perdiste algo? —.

Esa frase me desconcertó, provocando un profundo deja vu.

No hacía ni unos minutos que Ladybug me había dicho exactamente lo mismo. Encogí apenas los ojos ante aquella extraña... ¿coincidencia? Pero en fin, poco importaba en ese momento esos detalles.

Ella estaba conmigo, sana y salva. Y eso era todo lo que importaba… lo que necesitaba como al aire que respiro.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?—.

—Tienes cara de haber perdido algo importante— Y frotó su nariz con la mía, antes de hacer crecer más su hermosa sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa... tan dulce y mágica, que iluminaba todo a mi alrededor cuando me la regalaba, congelaba el tiempo atravesándome el corazón. El simple hecho de considerar siquiera no verla nunca más... me aterraba. Me desgarraba por dentro con un dolor que, de lejos, superaba al que me había ocasionado el dichoso akuma de hoy, clavándome su arma o intento de espada.

—Hermosa. — le susurré desarmando el abrazo en el que la contenía contra mí, para tomarle el rostro entre mis manos y enlazar nuestras miradas. — Era a ti... Era a ti a quién buscaba como loco. Creí que te había perdido...Por un instante, yo…— Cerré mis ojos un segundo apretando la mandíbula para apartar esos pensamientos de mí. —Dios, nena. No vuelvas a darme un susto así, por favor… No vuelvas a hacerme esto…—

Y le tomé de la barbilla para juntar nuestros labios en un suave y demandante beso.

Se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que saboreara la humedad de su piel. Era como si anhelara, con ese simple contacto, tomar todo de ella. Quería que su esencia se mezclara con la mía; que todo lo que aún callaba por esa estúpida prudencia de ganarle a otro, quedara atrás y que pudiéramos vivir juntos siendo el uno para el otro.

¿Qué más daba lo que opinara la gente? ¿Qué más importaba el mundo si quiera?

Ella lo era todo.

En ese momento, con ese simple beso, y con esa tierna sonrisa… era el hombre más feliz del mundo… Porque ella era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Ejem…— Alya nos llamó la atención. Estaba a nuestro lado vaya a saber desde qué momento.

La verdad, no había reparado en ella tras dejarla en el restaurante cuando salí al encuentro de Marinette.

— ¡Alya!— Exclamó Marinette desarmando mi prisión, para ahora abrazarla.

La morena me miró con fijeza desde el hombro de ella cuando la apretó contra sí. Entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa sospechosa en sus labios. Y mierda... cuando nuestra amiga me hacía ese gesto, eso quería decir que se me venía encima una bendita conversación tras la cual, hiciera lo que hiciera, seguro no iba a salir bien parado. Y lo peor es que no podría escapar de ella y de sus inquisidoras preguntas.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me asustaste tonta—. Le reclamó ni bien se soltaron.

—Es que… cuando me separé de ti, salí corriendo para alejarme del derrumbe y… algo me cayó encima golpeándome la cabeza. No sé. Caí al suelo y recuerdo que mis manos ardían, la gente de mi alrededor gritaba y después… ¡Nada! Todo fue negro después…— Habló ciertamente con voz nerviosa.

— ¿Algo te golpeó?— La tomé del hombro para girarla hacia mí y observarla mejor. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien?—La escruté con la mirada, buscando algún indicio de herida aunque sabía que con el conjuro de Ladybug eso no sería posible. — Creo que es mejor que te vea un médico—.

—Adrien, en serio , estoy bien. Ladybug…—

—Lo que sea.— La interrumpí.— Es mejor estar seguros—.

Frené a uno de los paramédicos que circulaban por la zona constatando la presencia de heridos. Alya me detuvo tomándome del hombro cuando el médico decidió llevársela hasta la unidad de rescate para realizar una mejor revisión.

_¿Qué demonios Alya?_

Parecía como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, porque ella me sonrió con malicia al cruzar nuestras miradas.

—Está a menos de cinco metros, rubiales. La puedes ver desde aquí—. Dijo con superado sarcasmo. Sí, se las traía. — No te la van a robar, tranquilo—. Soltó una risita tras esas palabras.

¡Oh sí! Se las traía.

Sabía que esa mañana habían estado conversando de mí, era un hecho. Pero no sabía sobre exactamente qué. No pretendía ni siquiera indagar en el tema, porque conocía muy bien la opinión que la morena tenía de mí respecto a las mujeres.

¡Y vaya que me la había dejado en claro muchas veces!

En estos momentos, Alya era de temer…

—Alya… sé que te traes algo entre manos. —

—¿No vas a preguntarme si estoy bien? Yo también estuve cerca de un derrumbe, por si no lo habías notado—.Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, con esa mirada pesada tan característica de ella, en sus finos labios se dibujó una nueva sonrisa que me aterrorizó por tan solo unos segundos.

Conocía esa expresión… ¡Y vaya que sí la conocía! Sólo faltaba que elevara la ceja y estaba muerto... e inevitablemente lo hizo. La elevó.

Listo. Tragué pesado y me entregué al destino en ese momento dejando caer la cabeza hacia el frente mientras metía las manos en sendos bolsillos del pantalón, en un intento de disimular el gesto de autoprotección que mi instinto me generaba.

—Suéltalo—.

Se apoyó en mi hombro. No, mejor dicho, se colgó de mi hombro, asegurándose de que fuera a escucharla y no a escapar.

—Así que es cierto. Al fin te atraparon en tu propia red, cazador. Todo llega, ¿no?—.

—¿A qué te refieres? —.

—Por lo que acabo de ver y lo que ella me ha contado… Te enamoraste—.

—¿Qué te dijo ella?—La miré frunciendo el ceño, serio. De verdad me interesaba lo que le hubiera sacado a Marinette. Tenía toda mi atención.

—Secreto de confesionario, nene—. Y me soltó para cruzarse de brazos relajadamente, mientras inclinaba la cadera. Se estaba haciendo la misteriosa, era terrible la desgraciada. Me haría sufrir mientras ella disfrutaba de cada segundo.

—¿Es amor de verdad o una calentura más… romántica? — Indagó sin disimulo, provocándome.

Sonreí con sorna ante sus palabras, ante la forma en la que describía mis sentimientos. La entendía, mi pasado más reciente le había dado bastante de comer a esa imagen que tenía de mí, pero ahora todo era diferente.

Desvié mi mirada hacia Marinette tras su pregunta. Ella se había sentado sobre la camilla de la ambulancia mientras el médico le revisaba el cuello y las cervicales palpándolas con sus dedos. Creo que una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, no lo sé. El solo hecho de verla y saberla a salvo, de tenerla un nuevo día para mí, era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento.

—¿La amas?— Arremetió por segunda vez, con voz firme.

—Sí— Dije sin aclarar más, sin preámbulos, sin apartar mi mirada de Marinette.

¿Para qué mentirle? Además, ¿podría? Era Alya, ¡por favor!

Se carcajeó por lo bajo. Sabía que me estaba observando, no se estaba perdiendo ni una de mis reacciones.

—¿Quién lo diría, eh? El ángel de París, el playboy de Francia, el soltero más codiciado de la moda… enamorado. —

Rió de nuevo con evidente provocación y no pude más que lanzarle una mirada fulminante.

—¿A qué viene todo esto Alya? — Siseé — ¿Qué? ¿No puedo enamorarme acaso? —

—Pues… cómo decirlo…— Estiró sus labios alzando las cejas, incrédula. — El hombre es un animal de costumbres, amigo mío. Y tú tienes unas costumbres difíciles de abandonar. ¿O me equivoco?— Y se clavó en mis ojos.

—No es tan así como dices. Mucho por lo que me juzgas, fueron simplemente chismes inventados. Tú mejor que nadie conoces cómo se mueve la prensa. Además, no te creas que sabes absolutamente todo mi...— Le sonreí con mofa. Me lanzó una mirada cansina rodando los ojos. — ¡Que si! ¡No lo sabes! Yo soy más esto que ves ahora que lo que pudiste observar los últimos tres años...—

Ella suspiró rodando nuevamente los ojos. Sé que por dentro, creía en mis palabras, pero algo la estaba preocupando. Se volvió seria de repente, desviando la mirada a su amiga.

La saludó cuando Marinette le devolvió una sonrisa desde la distancia.

—Es Marinette, Adrien. Estamos hablando de ella, no de cualquier modelo en auge. — Suspiró nuevamente. Le pesaba. —Esto no puede ser otra más de tus aventuras. No juegues con ella... —

—No estoy jugando con ella, Alya. — Aclaré con firmeza.

—No es lo que piensa según me ha contado…— Ahora su atención recaía sobre mí. —Vamos… te conozco Adrien. Sé de lo que eres capaz con tal…—

— ¡Alya!— La interrumpí ya algo molesto — Puede que hasta ahora me haya pasado en ciertas ocasiones, sí, lo reconozco. Soy listo y sé ingeniarmelas cuando me lo propongo o quiero algo, pero... — La morena me atravesaba con su mirada y eso hacía que todo en mí temblara. Me era imposible no reconocer aquello sobre lo que pretendía indagar.

_¡Qué bueno que nunca me ha planteó si era Chat Noir!_

Hubiera estado en serios problemas tratando de salvarme de esa.

—Bueno, sí… tienes razón. Quizás al principio se lo propuse como un juego. Pero sólo para que ella se relajara conmigo y…—

—¡¿Ves?! ¡¿No es lo que te estoy diciendo?! Ahí ya empezaste a hacer de las tuyas. — Se giró hacia mí, furiosa, y plantando sus manos en las caderas.

_Oh, oh._

—Sí, sí, se oye mal tal y como te lo estoy contando ahora. —Tranquilicé intentando excusarme.— Pero debes creerme cuando te digo que no estoy jugando con ella. —

Torció la boca relajando la furia en su mirada.

Me creía… con reticencia… pero lo hacía.

—La hiciste sufrir, Adrien. Mucho… y por mucho tiempo—.

—Sí… Pero en mi defensa yo…—

—Sí, no lo sabías.—Me interrumpió.— No fue tu culpa. Estoy totalmente al tanto de ello, y lo sé de primera, segunda y tercera mano. — Dijo en tono cansino para luego dejar escapar un suspiro pesado. —Pero ahora sí que puedes hacerle daño conscientemente si vuelves a ser el idiota mujeriego que conozco. — Me chitó silenciándome cuando quise siquiera abrir la boca para defenderme. —Te adoro Adrien. Te considero una excelente persona y tienes un corazón de oro, pero… no confío en tus instintos bajos—.

A veces, de verdad, compadecía a Nino. No sé cómo lo hacía para llevar una convivencia tranquila con ella. Bueno, sí que lo sabía, pero no tenía ganas de plantearme cómo sería la convivencia "íntima" de esos dos.

En varias ocasiones sus consejos me fueron de gran ayuda y muy útiles. El moreno era lo que se suele decir un tipo…_picante_. Había pegado un gran cambio desde nuestra época escolar, dejando de ser el chico callado y solitario que se pasaba las horas escuchando la música de sus auriculares en la última fila de clase. Pero pese a todo, y teniendo a su chica delante ahora en estos instantes, me compadecía de él cuando ésta se enfadaba..

—Si no vas en serio, déjala en paz ahora—. Asomó sus enormes ojos por encima de los anteojos. —Ahora. ¿Me entiendes?—

—Voy en serio, Alya. Es la primer vez que me pasa y… no sé cómo explicarlo… — Suspiré sonriendo, desviando mi mirada hacia la ambulancia nuevamente. —No me imagino mi vida sin ella—.

Ella sonrió, menos tensa y con ganas esta vez al escuchar mi declaración. Creí notar incluso un destello de victoria en su mirada.

¿Era alivio o alegría? Ni idea.

Pero se veía como si le hubiera tocado la lotería. Y ya me podía imaginar el porqué. Adoraba a su amiga, y quizás, hasta ahora, no había tomado dimensión de cuánto Yo la amaba.

—Más te vale que así sea. Marinette es una excelente mujer. La mejor que podrás llegar a tener en tu vida—.

—Lo sé mejor que tú, créeme—Asentí.

—Mmmm… lo dudo. Tú sabes de "mujercitas", no de** mujeres**—

La miré de lado sonriéndole. Era terrible. Y la estimaba muchísimo. Mis padres no me habían dado hermanos de sangre, pero el destino se había encargado de otorgarme la mejor hermana que la vida me hubiera podido regalar.

—Y por esa razón te digo que lo sé mejor que tú.—Aclaré.— Creo que alguna vez me dijiste que era el rubio más inteligente y apuesto que conocías. ¿Ya no se me aplica más lo de "inteligente"? Por que lo de rubio y apuesto no se me quita— Provoqué.

—No lo arruines— Increpó con dureza, haciendo caso omiso a mis observaciones.

—No, no lo pretendo. — Suspiré. —Pero no te prometo nada…—

—No me dejas muy tranquila con eso…—

—Ella tiene… Hay alguien más en su vida, Alya.—

—Sí... También me ha hablado de él. El amigo misterioso que… ¡oh, qué casualidad! Es igual ti. — Se carcajeó irónica. — ¿Realmente le crees? —

Me encogí de hombros sin saber exactamente que decirle. Pensaba igual que Alya, pero la determinación de Marinette en los momentos en que me hablaba de él, dejaba lugar a dudas dentro de mi mar de teorías sobre su existía, sobre sí estaba enamorada de él o de que yo era… un mero pasatiempo.

—Dice que le quiere. —

—¡Ay Dios! Déjate de boberías. Está loca por ti. — Suspiró y de repente su semblante cambió. Había un cierto temor en sus ojos que intentó asomarse en el momento que desvió su mirada hacia mí. — Está enamorada de ti hasta el tuétano, hombre. — Y un nuevo suspiró cerró su afirmación.

—¿Te lo dijo?—

—¿Decirlo? ¡Qué va! Toda ella lo grita. Pero decirlo… ¡Agh!... Ustedes dos son… son especialmente densos. — Y exhaló ruidosamente, brindándose una pausa y generando un silencio incómodo.

Cruzó los brazos al frente, cerrándose por completo. No me gustó ni un poco ese cambio de actitud, de desafiante a una de defensa. Que Alya saliera de su postura de periodista profesional o hermanita insufrible sólo podía significar dos cosas: que sabía más de lo que decía, o que había sacado conjeturas antes de tiempo hablado más de la cuenta con quien no debía.

Y por cómo se estaban dando las cosas, me inclinaba por lo segundo.

—Hazle saber lo que sientes, Agreste. No dejes de hacerlo ni de insistir, ¿vale?— Suspiró nuevamente. —No esperes a que ella admita algo para hacer tu próxima jugada si lo que quieres es conquistarla.—

¡Mierda! Y eso no me gustó muchísimo menos.

Me ubiqué frente a ella, serio, con la mirada más dura e implacable que pude, y me incliné levemente acercándome a su rostro evitando que sus ojos pudieran ir hacia otro lugar que no fueran los míos. Sabía que cuando hacía eso la intimidaba, tal como ella hacía conmigo.

—Alya… ¿qué le dijiste?— Mi voz sonó severa.

Negó con la cabeza cortando ese contacto visual que evidentemente la acababa de incomodar.

—Digamos que… si no me hace caso hoy, ya es tuya—. Y me sonrió consternada, con una mueca de disculpa en todo su rostro. — Pero, si llega a tomar en cuenta mi consejo, por las dudas, confiésate ante ella… no dejes que se te escape, ¿de acuerdo?—

Entrecerré los ojos apretando la mandíbula mientras ella se encogía de hombros frente a mí, intentando sonreír para calmar la severidad de mi expresión.

_Alya, Alya, Alya… ¿que estuviste haciendo?_

Iba a acotar algo, iba a regañarla y a obligarla a que me diera más información sobre esa bendita charla que habían mantenido. No me gustaba lo que leía en su rostro, en su cuerpo.

_¿Qué demonios le dijiste Alya?_

Y en ese preciso momento apareció Marinette, envolviendo mi cintura por detrás en un asalto.

—¡Estoy perfecta!— Giré de inmediato, relajando mi postura, para tomarla en mis brazos. —Eres un pelín exagerado. ¡Palabras del médico!— Se excusó abriendo grandemente los ojos con humor.

—Mejor exagerado, que sufridor hermosa—. Le rodeé el cuello con mi brazo apretándola contra mí, y hundí mi rostro en el hueco de su hombro besando ligeramente su cuello sin poder evitarlo. Toda ella me provocaba con su mera presencia.

Se apartó ligeramente de mí y la sentí susurrarle algo Alya de forma casi inaudible.

No fue obvio, pero pude sentir la tensión de su cuerpo cuando se acomodó nuevamente junto a mí, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro. La conocía, demasiado. Conocía cada gesto, cada pequeño movimiento involuntario en sus músculos.

No sé qué se traían o qué demonios habían hablado, pero no pude evitar sentirme alerta cuando alcancé a percibir un _"No lo voy a hacer"_ casi como un susurro.

_¿No va a hacer qué? _

_Mierda, Alya. _

_¿Qué carajos le dijiste?_

_._

_._

* * *

**Notas del capítulo**

¡Oh por dios! ¡Regresé!

Y...¡lo hice otra vez! Corrección: lo hicimos. Por mi queridisima y talentosa beta **Ladyaqua** ¡regresó!

Juro que ya estaba desesperando y, en el momento en que ya empezaba con los pucheros en medio de tanta espera, ella simplemente volvió.

¡Gracias hermosa! Sabes que te adoro y...no te dejes llevar por mis quejas ¡sigue así que vienes es-pec-ta-cu-lar!

Muchisimas gracias por la paciencia, por esperarnos con esta hermosa, creo, historia. Bueno, para mí es hermosa ¡que le voy a hacer, es mi hijita!

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Gracias, gracias gracias: **paulathelibrarian** , **noir 0, manu** (algún día seguro que vpy a darte con el gusto jajajaja), **Firielvnz, arianne luna, Alexiel Izumi, Arashi Shinomori** (por fin volvieron Los amantes mariposa! Siii!), **Nick Granger Potter, Lcuipop, K. FanNeurtex, bluesweet, , Isamar13** (te extraño linda!), J**ohanna Navarrete , AquaticWhisper** (volvi por acá! jajaja), **Marianguita, jocelingr, MeimiCaro, Mud-chan, B, ChrisBooth-Grey.**

A todos los que pude, por que lo tenían habilitado, le respondí por MP. Saben que adoro conversar por MP. Al resto, muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Wow! Recién me percato de lo larga que se hizo la lista de agradecimientos. ¡Que lindo!

Y gracias también a los que comenzaron a seguir, a los que faveraon la historia y a todos aquellos que leen sin decir nada, pero que elijen leer.

Fiel a mi estilo, saben que no daré adelantos jajajajaja...a menos que me los pidan por MP, claro ;P (chist...los espero por allí, así puedo explayarme sin arruinarle la novedad a nadie je je je)

Nos leemos prontito.

AkiRoss.


	9. Desarrollo 3 - Sábado - Tercer Parte

**Desarrollo 3 Sábado - Tercer Parte**

* * *

.

Sumergidos en la cálida agua del jacuzzi de mi departamento, disfrutaba realmente observarla dormitar contra mi pecho. De espaldas a mí y entre mis piernas, el suave vaivén de sus senos movía el agua generando pequeñas e imperceptibles circunferencias que se desvanecían en su andar, mientras yo me entretenía depositando de cuando en cuando, tiernos besos en su cuello y en la curva de su hombro.

La luz del atardecer, en aquel día húmedo de verano, se colaba tímidamente a través de la ventana del habitáculo y nos envolvía con su calidez… pero la atmósfera no era tan idílica como yo hubiera anhelado.

El ambiente entre ambos se había enrarecido desde lo acontecido en la mañana durante el último ataque akuma. Pero, pese a todo, la tranquilidad con la que parecía transcurrir el momento era placentera. Solo esperaba que aquello no fuera la calma previa a la tormenta.

Permanecimos abrazados y acariciándonos la piel largo rato, mientras intentábamos calmar todos los pensamientos que nos asolaban. O por lo menos, eso es lo que yo intentaba...

Su aroma... esa dulce y casi imperceptible esencia a vainilla, mezclada con el perfume lavanda de las velas aromáticas que ella dispusiera en lugares estratégicos del baño, lograron, a duras penas, relajar mi pesar.

Su cuerpo, su respiración y su cercanía... Toda ella conmigo, a salvo y bajo mi cuidado…sólo eso podía relajar mi pesar.

Aún no se me pasaba el pánico vivido al creer haberla perdido, y todo debido al obrar de un imbécil descontrolado. El terror y la ira incapacitaron todo lo humano que había en mí llevándome a un extremo, en el cual ni yo mismo me reconocía.

Y luego de ello, sentí como que entre nosotros se habían instalado un silencio y una distancia que me preocupaban. Aunque lo entendiera, no podía reclamarle nada. Creo que yo me sentía más abrumado e intranquilo incluso que ella.

El punto de inflexión había sido el akuma. O al menos, así fue para mí.

El ser por primera vez consciente de que podría haberla perdido, realmente perdido y para siempre… me resultaba insoportable. El solo hecho de considerarlo me desgarraba. Un instinto de propiedad y de protección que no sabía que estaban allí habían despertado demasiado abruptamente en mí. Y jamás imaginé que podía llegar a reaccionar con tal temeridad bajo el miedo de saberla en peligro.

Salvar a otros era mi trabajo. Con mi compañera de batallas no había problemas, aún en las circunstancias más graves. Pero con ella, con Marinette… me jugaba la vida.

Una y otra vez la expresión en los ojos de Ladybug mientras me sostenía entre sus brazos, protestando por mi violencia, volvía a mí para atormentarme por lo que estuve a punto de hacer, sumido en ese dolor que me anulaba. Y yo, que no entendía sus reclamos en ese momento, ni me importaban, solo pensaba en el bienestar de la chica entre mis brazos ahora, mi chica.

Al fin estaba conmigo, aquí, en mi departamento, juntos...

Y si bien eso debía ser suficiente para calmarme, no podía evitar considerar qué sucedería si esa situación se repitiera; qué me sucedería o qué haría… Y peor aún, ¿acaso me importarían las decisiones que tomara si Marinette resultaba herida? No, no me mediría… Nada... Y no…no lo soportaría.

Era mejor no pensarlo.

La mano mojada y tibia de mi pequeña acariciándome la mejilla izquierda, me arrancó oportunamente de esa burbuja tortuosa en la que me había sumido. Suspiré sonriéndole aunque no pudiera verme, antes de depositar un suave beso en la escasa piel que se abría a mí, entre su oreja y el inicio de la línea del cabello.

—Rubio…—Susurró sensualmente, remoloneándose contra mi pecho. —Creo que me dormí…—

— ¿Tú crees? — Y me incliné, cuando ella giró su rostro, para besarme. — ¿Mejor ahora?—

Asintió sonriéndome, antes de acomodarse nuevamente sobre mi hombro.

Ella lucía seria. Detrás de su mirada podía percibir lo abatida que se sentía, aunque intentara ocultármelo una y otra vez tras sus dulces sonrisas, o la excusa del cansancio por nuestros juegos de la noche anterior.

Es por eso que ni dudé al cancelar todos los compromisos comerciales de ese día, postergándolos para la semana. No quería alejarme de ella. Por primera vez percibía un temor, una inseguridad que le pesaban, una necesidad de creer en mí que comenzaban a abrumarme.

Y si bien intentaba convencerme de que el responsable de su angustia se debía también a la violencia del ataque sufrido, no podía apartar de mi cabeza las palabras de Alya, en el momento en que prácticamente me rogó que le confesara mis sentimientos cuanto antes; que desarmara cualquiera de mis estrategias de seducción y que no la dejara escapar.

Aun desconociendo el motivo exacto de la conversación que mantuvieron, era imposible negar que las dudas que la asolaban llegaron allí por las palabras de nuestra amiga.

_Ay morenita... que le has dicho._

Algo me carcomía por dentro al recordar el susurro de Marinette a mis espaldas…

"No lo voy a hacer"

_¿No vas a hacer qué pequeña?_ No me atrevía ni siquiera a pensarlo.

— ¿Qué hora es?— Me dijo tomándome por desprevenido.

— ¿Cómo…?—

—Está oscuro…casi anocheciendo. ¿Sabes qué hora es?—

—Nop… déjame ver…— Estiré con desgano el brazo, para alzar el reloj de pulsera que había dejado apoyado sobre la toalla del descanso de la tina. — Cerca de las nueve…—

— ¿Cuán cerca?— Sentí su cuerpo en contacto con el mío tensarse apenas.

La verdad, ambos nos inquietamos ante esa confirmación. En mí fue el recuerdo de mi compromiso con Ladybug. En ella… no lo sabía, pero no pude evitar ponerme alerta.

—Faltan poco más de veinte minutos. Exactamente…— Verifiqué nuevamente. —Veintidós—.

Si le hacía caso a mi lado de héroe, ya debía estar saliendo de la tina para prepararme y acudir a mi cita. Pero no quería dejarla, todo mi ser reclamaba quedarme junto a ella.

_¡Mierda!_

Era la primera vez que me pesaba tanto tomar esa decisión. Noches atrás ni hubiera dudado en decantarme por mi pequeña.

Se incorporó levemente, dubitativa, alejando su espalda de mi pecho, separándose de mi contacto.

—¿Pasa algo?—

—No… nada. Sólo que recordé que… debo hacer algo. Tengo que irme…— Y sin voltear a verme, se puso de pie deteniéndose unos segundos mientras el agua escurría por sus piernas, antes de tomar el toallón rosa de pintitas negras, el que siempre separaba para ella, y envolverse el cuerpo al salir del jacuzzi.

Con una toalla más pequeña, que colgaba del pasa manos frente a nosotros, comenzó a frotarse los cabellos para quitar el exceso de agua, ocultando su rostro de mí. Su semblante se había endurecido aún más en ese momento, lo que intranquilizaba cualquiera de mis temores.

—¿Irte?—

—Sí—

Esa tensión, esa dubitación, esa necesidad repentina de alejarse de mí; todo eso era, lamentablemente tan conocido... Apreté la mandíbula cuando caí en la cuenta de la razón de su inesperado nerviosismo.

Eso era un "él" por donde se mirara... el maldito e imbécil de "él".

Y, para completar el cuadro emocional que me torturaba, los celos me empezaron a carcomer por dentro y dominaron cualquier otro pensamiento previo.

¿Tan básico me había vuelto? Dios… ella había puesto mi mundo de cabeza.

_De puta madre._

—Creí que dijiste que este fin de semana te quedarías sólo conmigo— Le solté ásperamente, apoyando los brazos abiertos sobre los bordes de la tina, al tiempo que mi mirada se endurecía y se clavaba en su nuca, provocándola sin ocultar lo enojado que acababa de ponerme.

—¿Cómo dices?—

_Sí, hazte la tonta._

—Que te quedarías conmigo. No con él. — Y mantuve nuestras miradas unidas duramente cuando volteó súbitamente, nerviosa, al oír su mención.

Acababa de descubrirla. Ya no me haría más el desentendido dejando pasar todas las veces que huía por la misma razón. Ya no. Ahora sería solo mía.

Debía serlo.

—No, te equivocas—. Acotó con velocidad, pestañeando varias veces antes de bajar la mirada, adoptando una postura casual que, claro, no le salió. — Voy a ver a… Alya. Sí, a ella…Quiero saber cómo se encuentra. Digo… para ella también fue terrible el ataque—.

—Tiene móvil. Llámala y listo—. Le dije torciendo la boca en señal de que había descubierto su mentira.

—Sí… pero quiero verla. Adrien, sabes que ella…—

— ¿Ella? No, no vas a ver a Alya. — Acoté rápidamente endureciendo aún más mi tono. — Vas a reunirte con él—

Se tensó aún más, aferrando la toalla con ambas manos sobre su pecho quedando inmóvil por unos segundos, prácticamente sin respirar, intentando huir de mi mirada pero sin conseguirlo.

—Yo…— Suspiró profundamente. Sabía que en su mente miles de pensamientos la atormentaban, podía reconocer hasta el mínimo cambio en esos ojos azules cuando la asolaba un mar de contradicciones.

Se mordió la mejilla por dentro, contrayendo sus labios al frente. Adoraba cuando hacía eso, me provocaba a comerle la boca.

Tomó del extremo de la toalla que tenía enroscada en su cabeza, para quitársela, brindándose tiempo, buscando ocupar sus manos mientras procesaba que decirme, porque la conocía y sabía que estaba intentando armar una respuesta para zafar de mi acometida.

Suspiró cuando los primeros mechones mojados golpearon sobre sus hombros adhiriéndose a esa blanca piel, que resplandecía en tonalidades ocres gracias a la tenue luz proveniente de las llamas de las velas y a las pequeñas gotitas de agua que aún la humedecían. Estaba tan hermosa…

—Mira…Tienes razón ¿Sabes? No quiero mentirte más, no te lo mereces—. Un nuevo suspiro escapó de entre sus labios, uno profundo, pesado, culposo. Bajó la mirada antes de volver a hablarme. — Sí, voy a reunirme con él. Es verdad—.

Asintió tras esta última frase, mientras retorcía nerviosa la pequeña toalla entre sus manos, antes de tomar coraje y elevar el rostro, levantando aún más el mentón. Sostuvo el aire por unos segundos al encontrarse con mis ojos que no se movían de los suyos, para luego soltarlo ruidosamente intentando sonreír, como si buscara en mí la aprobación por el hecho de que por primera vez reconocía la verdad, como si con esas simples palabras reivindicara todas las mentiras que me hubiera dicho antes.

_¡Reivindicar un carajo!_

—Creí que ya habías terminado con eso—.

Me pasé la mano por los cabellos, intentando disimular mi nerviosismo, desordenándolos sin darme cuenta. Trataba de apaciguar esa emoción tan hiriente que gracias a ella había regresado a mi vida. Y, la verdad, no sabía cómo manejarla.

—¿Terminado? Adrien, sabes que lo que tengo con él es…—

—¡¿Lo que tienes con él?! — Interrumpí alzándole la voz. — ¿Qué tienes con él? ¿Un amor platónico? ¿Pasar el rato con alguien que simplemente no te ve? ¡No tienes nada con él!—

—No puedes decirme eso. No tú. Y… ¡y no voy a discutir acerca de mis sentimientos por él contigo! —Me respondió con firmeza, sosteniendo mi mirada. — Sabes que tengo un trabajo importante con él. Te lo he contado todo. —

Me puse de pie bruscamente, en un único movimiento, saliendo inmediatamente de la bañera sin liberar su mirada, acercándome a ella desafiante. Se sobresaltó abriendo grandes los ojos, inclinándose levemente hacia atrás cuando me detuve frente a ella, aunque intentó disimularlo.

Sé que mi postura era intimidante en ese momento. Lo que menos buscaba era asustarla pero ¡estaba tan enojado, mierda! Ese imbécil debía salir de su vida y ya.

—Trabajo importante — Resalté sus palabras con ironía. — ¿Trabajas con él como lo haces conmigo?— La provoqué con la mayor de las malas intenciones.

—Sí, sabes que trabajamos juntos también, te lo expliqué y no es lo… ¡NO! —Me gritó contrayendo el ceño ofendida cuando entendió a lo que me refería. —No todo es…sexo, Adrien—

—¿Ya lo quisieras, no?— Instigué dando un paso más hacia ella, cerrando el espacio que había generado entre los dos cuando se alejó repentinamente de mí.

—Adrien… ¿qué dices…?—

—Que te lo follarías si siquiera se dignara a darte la hora, ¿no? Dime, ¿lo harías?—

¡Que idiota! Esas palabras simplemente brotaban. Era el enojo, los celos, la frustración por no lograr quitarlo de en medio, las que hablaban a través de mí.

—¿Qué? Estás…—

—Dime, ¿quién sería el idiota cornudo aquí? ¿Él o yo?— Interrumpí.

—Él no…—

—¡Claro! Cierto…olvidé que él no sabe absolutamente nada de lo que sientes. Ni de mí. — Sonreí sarcásticamente. —Entonces yo soy el tercero. Lo engañas conmigo ¿no?—

Dios. Estaba tan, tan enojado.

—Estas mezclando todo…Y no me gusta por donde está yendo esto—. Replicó hablando a toda velocidad, con angustia en su voz. — ¿Te estás escuchando? Me conoces, no puedes… ¿quién crees que soy?— elevó la voz, con verdadero disgusto.

_Eres la mujer que amo. _

Todo mi ser gritaba luchando tortuosamente contra mi voluntad, la cual se negaba rotundamente a decírselo, a pesar de los pedidos de Alya que…

_¡Mierda! _

No, no era el momento. No podía decírselo, me destrozaría por completo si ella no me elegía.

¿Están escuchándome? ¿Yo, esperando que una mujer me elija? ¿Yo? Definitivamente, había puesto mi mundo de cabeza…

—¿Quién eres? No, ese no es tu problema, Marinette— Suspiré alterado ya. — ¡Que demonio quieres! Esa es tu pregunta — y me clavé nuevamente en sus ojos, casi obligándola a responder.

—¿Qué…? — Me miraba confundida, dolida, casi estupefacta, queriendo decirme de todo, insultarme y, no me equivoco al considerar también, que abofetearme. Pero no lo hacía. Y yo moría por besarla.

_Estoy perdido..._

El silencio se apoderó de nosotros en ese instante. Tenso, pesado, insoportable. Yo esperando una respuesta, ella nerviosa, respirando agitadamente, incómoda ante mi presencia y mis preguntas, entendiendo todo y a la vez nada.

Nunca me había visto así, en este estado entre furioso, dolido y terriblemente celoso.

¿Yo celoso?

Sí, yo celoso.

_Maldita sea Marinette ¡Maldita sea, mujer!_

Me acerqué aún más cuando abrió levemente sus labios para humedecerlos, mientras su mirada bajaba recorriendo mi cuerpo. No me pregunten porqué, pero sentí eso como si una tregua se diera entre los dos. Y no sé si lo sentía o lo necesitaba desesperadamente, porque algo en mí se quebró cuando alzó nuevamente esa mirada tan profunda, dulce, casi indefensa, posándola en mi boca.

En ese preciso momento, le tomé suavemente el rostro acariciándolo mientras mi atención caía sobre sus labios. La conocía, como la conocía... Lo suficiente para saber que esos simples movimientos la llevaban a un punto en el que toda resistencia a mí comenzaba a ceder. Porque yo ya casi no podía sostener mi postura recia…

Pasó saliva con dificultad acercándose lentamente a mí, entreabriendo sus labios esperando por los míos, cuando mi aliento rozó su rostro.

—No… lo que hacemos… Esto así...no esta bien...—. Dijo al fin tomando conciencia de sus movimientos.

Pestañeó endureciendo su mirada, quitando su rostro de entre mis manos, y giró repentinamente dándome la espalda para retirarse del baño.

No iba a permitirlo. Y menos para que fuera a su encuentro.

La tomé del brazo con el que sostenía la toalla aferrada a su cuerpo y de un brusco tirón la obligué a voltear nuevamente hacia mí, llevándola contra mi pecho.

—No quiero que vayas con él—. Sentencié con voz firme.

—¿Qué? — Contrajo toda su expresión confundida, molesta. —Sabes que no puedes pedirme eso. —

—Sí. Sí puedo—.

—Adrien. Ya está. Para de una vez.— Y jaló bruscamente del brazo para soltarse de mi agarre.

Pero casi instintivamente y sin medirlo, cerré con más fuerza los dedos que la rodeaban por el bíceps, reduciendo su movilidad y sujetándola contra mí.

Ella observó su brazo y luego se clavó en mí, totalmente alterada. — ¡Ya! ¡Esto es infantil! Suéltame.—

Y la furia se apoderó de su rostro, mientras se retorcía para destrabarse de mi sujeción.

—No— Sentencié entre dientes.

Ella detuvo sus forcejeos tras mi negativa, respirando agitada. Había rabia en esos hermosos ojos azules. Un enfado que me quemaba, que me dolía, pero que a la vez me encendía. Era tan firme su determinación, que ni los celos ni todo lo que sentía iban a lograr mantenerme en esa posición mucho tiempo más.

Realmente era intimidante cuando se lo proponía y…me fascinaba. Sólo una vez en mi vida había visto esa expresión de seguridad en la mirada de otra persona, esa actitud dogmática y en control que me domaban, me conquistaban... y había sido en Ladybug.

En los profundos, inquietos y azules ojos de Ladybug… Tan chispeantes, tan parecidos a los de mi pequeña…

_¿Qué mierda…?_

—Adrien, suél-ta-me— Demandó subiendo el tono de su voz.

En ese momento reaccioné y caí en la cuenta de la emoción que me dominaba, de los celos que me habían invadido, que lentamente despertaban en mí un deseo de posesión, de dominio, que jamás había experimentado.

Abrí los dedos de inmediato al oírla y ella aprovechó para alejarse de mi contacto dando unos pasos hacia atrás, más cerca de la puerta que de mí cuerpo, frotándose el brazo por el que la había sostenido mientras me miraba incrédula de lo que acababa de experimentar.

—Pero ¿¡qué carajos te pasa!? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?— Reclamó. — Acaso estás… ¿estás celoso?— Su ceño se contrajo tras esas palabras.

Y tenía razón. Toda la razón.

Todo eso que la simple mención de ese imbécil me hacía sentir, ya no podía controlarlo. Ya no. La amaba demasiado. Mi corazón, mi mente, mi cuerpo la reclamaban sólo para mí. No querían compartirla. Sólo esa estúpida voluntad, ese…juego de seducción al me que había sumergido y que ahora me estaba ahogando me mantenían ahí. Y ya no podía más.

Suspiré relajando mi posición.

—Sí. Sí lo estoy—. La miré —Ya no soporto más esto, Marinette—.

_Estás conmigo o con él. _

Quería decirle en realidad. Pero otra vez, no era el momento. Ese sería un ultimátum y creo que no estaba preparado para que él fuera la elección.

¡Pero que cagón que me había vuelto!

Y algo de todo eso brotó por mis poros porque su rostro también se relajó ante mi aceptación, sus ojos se enternecieron con angustia perdiéndose en los míos… al verme quebrado...

—Adrien…—

—Estuvo bien… aceptable al principio. Pero en serio que ya no puedo soportarlo más. No puedo hacer oídos sordos a lo que siento cada vez que… que te vas con él—.

—Yo… lo siento. No sabía que te pasaban esas cosas. — Suspiró sonriendo apenas. — Creí que habíamos sido claros…Tú la tienes a ella y yo…— Titubeó.

—¿En serio te sigues creyendo eso?— Reí nervioso, casi indignado, interrumpiéndola.

—Pues, sí …Yo fui sincera contigo —

Resoplé frustrado ante esa afirmación. Sí, maldita sea.. era demasiado sincera.

—Entonces… elegí creer que tú también lo eras... ¿no… no era verdad? —

— ¡Dios, Marinette! Ya lo hablamos. ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener que volver a la misma discusión? —

—Sí, pero es que… —

—¿No me crees? — Interrumpí presionándola.

—No… es que… No entiendo el… ¿por qué? —

—¿Me preguntas por qué lo hice? ¿Otra vez? — Me humedecí los labios antes de seguir hablándole. — Vamos…Sabes porque lo hice. —

Su mirada se opacó en ese momento, cuando creyó encontrar la razón, ignorando o eligiendo olvidar cualquiera de mis explicaciones en el pasado. Y también cualquiera de sus juicios que ahora estaban notablemente teñidos por la opinión de alguien más.

—Para llevarme a la cama ¿no? Y te salió bien. —

—¡No! ¡Maldita sea, no! Me deseabas, no lo niegues. ¡Deseabas esto! Querías besarme desde el primer día en que comenzamos a trabajar juntos. ¿O me equivoco? —. Y la miré demandando por su respuesta. Esto era justo lo contrario de lo que quería que ella creyera de mí.

Ella quedó inmóvil. ¡Ni pestañear podía! Menos responderme.

—Si eres tan sincera como te jactas… responde esa simple pregunta. ¿Me equivoco, Marinette? —

—No— Dejó salir casi de forma imperceptible mirándome con rabia, confundida.

—Podría haber… ¡Dios! Eres tan hermosa, única, tan… Si hubiera querido desde el primer día, yo… —No podía completar mis frases, no quería decir nada que jugara en mi contra.

Me mordí el labio inferior cerrando los ojos para evitar que su mirada provocara algo más en mí que me llevara a decir otra estupidez. Me sentía en la cuerda floja en ese momento y sabía que no toda era mi culpa. Pero sí sería responsable por lo que sucediera después.

Y en ese momento, como si ya no pasara poco entre nosotros, el consejo de Alya volvió otra vez a mis pensamientos. Confesarle lo que verdaderamente sentía por ella, no esperar su próximo movimiento…Sería tan fácil tomarlo.

Pero no. ¡Mierda! No era fácil. Estaba muerto de miedo reclamando, celoso, frente a ella.

Apreté mi mandíbula tomando coraje antes de hacer algo, aunque no supiera bien qué. Sólo tenía en claro que no permitiría que se fuera. Y en ese instante, sentí sus dedos acariciar con suavidad la línea de mi quijada, llamándome la atención.

Abrí nuevamente los ojos para encontrarme con una mirada clara, tranquila, hermosa… cómo la amaba.

—¿Y tú me deseabas? — Ahora el sorprendido era yo. — ¿Realmente me deseabas a mí …o a la novedad que representaba en tu vida? —

Entrecerré los ojos ante esas palabras. No eran simples ocurrencias de ella… ya sabía quién había puesto esas ideas ahí.

_Morenita…_

—¿Novedad? ¿Qué estás diciendo…? —

—No soy modelo…— Siguió hablando ignorando lo que intentara decirle —Ni aunque quisiera podría lucir como una… Soy tímida, algo torpe… ni siquiera tan ingenua, de bajo perfil, paso desapercibida entre la gente y además… una diseñadora, que ni siquiera luce tan sofisticada…—

Eché a reír. Sí, definitivamente, esa era Alya hablando. Me las iba a pagar morenita. ¡Oh sí!

Me acerqué a ella tomándole el rostro entre mis manos, tranquilizando mi mirada, perdiéndome en sus pupilas, que tantas dudas y temores me transmitían. ¿A qué le temes Marinette? En ese momento sólo quería besarla, acariciarla, decirle que la amaba…

— No eres modelo, no. — Le sonreí con ternura. — No eres nada de todo eso que dices…Eres Marinette, mi pequeña, la hermosa e inteligente Marinette, la persona más dulce, íntegra, valiente y talentosa que he conocido en MI vida. — Suspiré. — De la que quedé prendado desde el primer momento en que la reencontré ese día, dibujando en aquella plaza, con sus cabellos azabache sueltos y vistiendo esa solera roja a lunares que simplemente me volvió loco... — Apoyé mi frente en la suya — Y en ese preciso instante lo supe, realmente lo supe… —Sus ojos me miraban incrédulos y expectantes. — Eras todo lo que había estado buscando, todo lo que quise y podría querer alguna vez. Y de que esta sería la última oportunidad que tendría para no dejarte escapar…—

Suspiró tras esas palabras, posando sus manos sobre las mías. En sus ojos bien abiertos, prendados de mí, había un brillo, una calidez que sólo una vez había logrado observar en ella. Y fue en aquella tarde gris, lluviosa, … en aquella oportunidad en la que le entregué mi paraguas, cuando nos conocimos, siendo unos críos.

Era lo mismo. En esos ojos encontraba una vez más lo mismo. Y yo lo provocaba. Eso significaba… todo.

Debía significarlo…

—¿Y porque nunca me lo dijiste así? —

Buen punto. Pero yo tenía los míos.

—Porque cuando intenté acercarme más lo sacaste a él de escudo. Y automáticamente te cerraste a mí y yo…. — Suspiré — Tantas veces pude tenerte de tantas formas, pero… Dios, eres tan hermosa, tan especial, que no podía hacerte eso. — Cerré mis ojos— Intenté ser tu amigo, simplemente tu amigo... otra vez. Y resignarme a respetar tu historia. Te lo merecías ¿no? Pero… no pude. ¡Dios! Te sentía tan cerca de mí… moría por besarte cada vez que te miraba, cada vez que me rozabas sin querer. Tu aroma, tu voz, tu piel… te deseaba tanto …—

Me alejé apenas de ella deslizando mis manos hacia su nuca, tomándola, mientras que con los pulgares debajo de su mentón le elevaba el rostro para fijarlo a mis ojos que, ya abiertos, se perdían en cada uno de sus gestos, analizando cada pequeña reacción de ese asustado y delicado semblante.

—Y cuando me di cuenta de que te sucedía lo mismo, que simplemente te reprimías a mí por tu nobleza… se me ocurrió esta idea tan desesperada. Esa noche de tu cumpleaños surgió y … y la tomé sin pensarlo… — Suspiré culpable — Sé que no fue caballeroso de mi parte… y lo siento. Perdóname, pero no podía dejarte pasar, no a ti… Vi una oportunidad de conquistarte con algo que… que deseabas y …Sabes que lo que te dije fue para que no te sintieras culpable por esa… con esa historia que tienes con alguien que dices que…que es igual a mí. — Y le sonreí sin poder ocultar el dolor que eso me causaba.

Iba a besarla en ese momento, moría por hacerlo, pero ella huyó de mi contacto otra vez, quitando mis manos de su cuello y alejándose un par de pasos hacia atrás, mirándome con temor, con dolor, confundida.

Estaba aterrorizada y no sabía si eso me hacía sentir peor o mejor, pero mi corazón indeciso, se aceleró en respuesta.

_Alya, esto va a salirte caro…_

—No…— Desvió su mirada al suelo, buscando algo entre sus pensamientos, o quizás únicamente tratando de ordenarlos, no lo sé; pero cuando volvió a mirarme esos ojos me suplicaban que confirmara una sola cosa: —Esto es un juego ¿no? Sigue siéndolo… nada ha cambiado…—

—¿Qué…? — Siseé confundido —¿Eso …crees? —

_¡Mujer! ¿Acaso que no me estabas escuchando? _

Me le había prácticamente declarado y…

—¡Es que es eso! ¡Tú mismo lo propusiste así! Nos divertíamos juntos hasta que…—

—¿¡Hasta qué!? —Los celos otra vez. La furia ahogando el aire en mis pulmones. Al escucharla hablar así me lo imaginaba a ese imbécil con una sonrisa ladina mirándome triunfante por sobre su hombro. — Hasta que tu amado misterioso que se parece a mí ¡A mí!...— Resalté señalándome con el dedo índice repetidamente— … ¿se decida a por ti? ¡Por favor Marinette! ¿Te estás escuchando acaso? —

—Sí… No…— Carraspeó incómoda, comenzando a tartamudear como cuando era una adolescente— Bueno, no es… tan así. Él se parece… pero, no sé…. Dicho así suena mal… Yo…—

— ¿¡Mal!? ¿¡A ti te suena mal!? — Le grité mientras me pasaba nuevamente las manos por mis cabellos, desordenándolos sólo un poco más. No debía de estar dando una muy buena imagen en ese momento, desnudo, mojado, completamente desquiciado, enrojecido por el enojo, dolido, celoso…

Pero es que me estaba clavando un cuchillo demasiado afilado en el pecho y parecía no darse cuenta de ello. Uno que cada vez se parecía más a una soga ahorcandome el cuello hasta asfixiarme...

Reí cuando me di cuenta de que no hallaba las palabras para replicarle. Era tanto lo que quería decir... Y a la vez nada de lo que pudiera agregar parecía que fuera a funcionar. Solo quedaba pedirle, gritarle, que eligiera de una vez, que esto ya no iba a tolerarlo.

Pero no lo haría, no en ese momento, lo que me dejaba sin nada.

_Cobarde…_

—Adrien… no sé qué te ha pasado… Yo…creo que… Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto. Debo irme. — Y giró en dirección a la puerta rápidamente.

_¡No señor! Tú no te vas a ningún lado… ¡y menos con ese idiota!_

Reaccioné con velocidad, sin pensar, y, extendiendo mi brazo por sobre su hombro, empujé la puerta para que se cerrara. Ella volteó ni bien el seco sonido de la madera al trabar con violencia en el marco retumbó por la habitación.

—Adrien, ya basta. Creo que es mejor cortar esto aquí. Deja que me vaya —. Amenazó, y tomó rápidamente al picaporte para abrirla nuevamente.

—No— Y apoyé con fuerza una de mis manos sobre el borde evitando que lo lograra.

—Sí—

—No— Y esa era mi última palabra.

Me acerqué aún más empujándola con el avance de mi cuerpo hacia la puerta. Ella pestañeó rápidamente cuando sus desnudas espaldas tocaron la cálida madera tras de sí, descubriendo que ya no podría huir. La mano sobre el picaporte se cerró en un intento de girarlo, pero la tomé y la llevé a mi pecho, apoyándola abierta sobre mi piel, mientras seguía acercándome.

Terminé de acorralarla cuando mis labios prácticamente rozaban los suyos. Ella respiraba pesado, sin quitar sus ojos de los míos. Furiosa. Confundida. Asustada. ¿Excitada?

Simplemente hermosa.

—Adrien... ya deja que me vaya...por favor...—

—No—

Y cerré el escaso espacio que aún quedaba entre mis labios y los suyos, tomándola en un firme beso, que inició tenso pero no demoró en relajarse y envolverse en pasión. Creo que ambos necesitábamos ese contacto, lo que no lo hacía correcto, sólo necesario.

Y ardía por dentro. Mucho. Demasiado para ignorarlo.

—Espera... — Susurró con voz cortada, cuando apenas nos separamos por aire — Espera… esto no está bien —

Y bajó su rostro para alejar su boca de la mía afirmando la mano sobre el pecho deteniendo mi nuevo intento de avance. Suspiré frustrado rindiéndome a su pedido.

—¿Por qué no está bien?—

—No me retengas más…por favor— Le tomé el rostro entre mis manos para fijarlo a mis ojos — Por favor Adrien… en serio…ya…—

—Mari…—

— Por favor…ya deja….deja de jugar conmigo…—

—¿Jugar? —

—Sí…se siente…No… Esto no…— Negó y vi sus ojos brillar. ¿Lágrimas acaso? Tomó mis manos entre las suyas para quitarlas de su rostro, rehuyendo de mi mirada.

—¿No qué? ¿No a qué? Ey, Mari, mírame…— Me incliné buscando sus ojos — Linda, mírame. ¿No a que?—

—Me voy Adrien… en serio, ya es suficiente…—

—Nena…No quiero que te vayas… no lo hagas—

Cerró sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza para contenerse y luego los abrió con renovadas fuerzas, con enojo en su mirada.

—Ya…— Me empujó alejándome apenas — No puedes exigirme nada Adrien. Lo que hay aquí... no te da derecho a exigirme n-nada porque…¡Por que no hay nada aquí!—

—¿Cómo que no hay nada aquí? —

—Esto es… es un juego, un juego tuyo como…—

—¡No Mari, no! ¿Por qué te niegas a reconocer que esto es más que un juego? —

—¡Por que es así! ¡Por que así lo propusiste!— Me gritaba mientras me empujaba hincándome el dedo índice en el pecho una y otra vez

—¡Y que tú aceptaste! ¡Y cómo lo aceptaste!— Le grité.

— ¡Te aprovechaste! Viste que me...me gustabas y...y... —

— ¡Claro!…ahora yo soy el malo aquí, el que saca partido de ti…¡que conveniente!— Arrojé con ironía — ¡Seguro que tú no hiciste nada! ¡Seguro que la pasas mal!—

Ella me miró con furia en los ojos, aferrando aún más el agarre sobre la toalla que la cubría mientras apretaba los labios conteniendo lo que iba a decirme o tal vez buscando con que más arremeter.

—Esto no es cosa de uno Marinette, no soy solo yo… ¡Somos los dos! ¿Por qué carajos no lo entiendes?— Increpé— ¿Por que no me crees? Mírame…¿Por que? ¿Eh?... ¡Respóndeme carajo!—

Ella se sobresaltó, más la furia de su mirada no se apaciguó, se llenó de más dolor, indesición. Sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse bajo esa impotencia. Sus ojos abiertos, tan abiertos, se perdían en los mios. Y su piel brillaba humedecida por el agua.

Estaba tan hermosa… agitada, furiosa, temerosa.

Dios…yo la veía y sólo podía pensar en abrazarla, en besarla.

Me volvía loco.

Ese era el momento indicado para tomar el consejo de Alya, y decirle lo que sentía por ella sin titubeos. Hubiera terminado con todo ese tormento. Pero ¿lo hice? No.

Sólo atiné simplemente intentar acariciarle la mejilla. Me dolía verla así y yo estaba comportándome como un verdadero imbécil. Las cosas se me estaban yendo de control pero era que no me salía otra cosa. Jamás me había sentido de esta...esta forma.

— Perdona…no quise…— Ella torció el rostro alejándose de mi contacto.

—Eres... un idiota. — Siseó con bronca. — Alya tenía razón...—

— ¿Alya?...¿Qué te dijo Alya?— Todo mi cuerpo, hasta mi alma, se tensó al escuchar el nombre de la morenita. ¡Sabía que había metido la cola hasta el huesito dulce! ¡Lo sabía!

Reaccioné tomándola por los hombros.

Ella me miró fijamente, rumiando algo entre dientes, sin responderme.

—Que-te-dijo-Alya…—

—Que… que… ¡tú lo sabes!—

—No, no lo sé. Dímelo. ¡Dímelo!—

—Que…¡Que eres un mujeriego! ¡Que no tomas a nadie con seriedad! Y que yo...soy simplemente la de turno. —

Una carcajada cargada de ironía, de dolor, se me escapó al oírla, una que retumbó en toda la habitación, mientras la soltaba y me alejaba de ella pasando mis manos por el cabello.

Ahora entendía todo.

Ahora todo lo que había supuesto se confirmaba. ¡No podía ser otra cosa la que le dijera!

Dios, cómo me enfurecía eso. Y, para complicarlo, él seguía ahí dando vueltas, queriendo llevársela de mi lado, y ella decidida a irse con él.

_¡Ay,Alya,Alya! Cómo me has complicado las cosas…_

—Alya conoce mi pasado. No mi presente. — Dije resignado, dolido.

—¿Y cómo sé que tú presente no es igual a tu pasado? El gato es un animal de costumbres.¿No? Y tú eres eso…—

— ¿Ahora soy un gato para ti? — Y le sonreí de lado, tal como lo haría si fuera ChatNoir, acercándome nuevamente a ella con los pasos felinos que siempre solía utilizar en mi alter ego cuando quería acorralar a una fémina y mojarla antes de llevármela a la cama.

No lo hice conscientemente, fue una reacción a sus palabras y al dolor, los celos, la rabia que me dominaban, pero ver lo que causó en ella ese simple movimiento no tenía precio. La expresión de su rostro fue sublime, como si la conociera al detalle pero no la esperara.

—No. Eres peor, eres un… un imbécil, inmaduro, promiscuo que … que me sedujo y…— Sabía que no se creía lo que me decía, pero me escupía esas palabras con verdadera bronca.

Estaba enojada y yo… sentía tanto que ya ni sabía lo que me pasaba. Lo único que tenía en claro es que la amaba, la deseaba con locura.

—Y que lo va a seguir haciendo, hermosa— La interrumpí mirándola con lujuria, con esa sonrisa felina que siempre la desarmara… pero también con la misma intensidad que mi amor por ella no podía esconder. — Porque no puedo resistirme a tí y sé que tú tampoco a mí… Así que por favor, no me niegues...—

En una caricia anhelante y desesperada, en un último intento por retenerla junto a mí y por hacerle entender la profundidad de todo lo que provocaba en mí, entrelacé mis dedos entre sus cabellos, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares. Enmarqué ese precioso y enrojecido rostro con mis manos, elevándolo a mí, fijándolo a mis ojos y mis labios.

Me perdí en sus ojos por unos segundos, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que ella significaba para mí, el terremoto que fue en mi vida desde que la viera dibujando aquella vez.

— No tienes idea de lo que...significas para mí — Le susurré.

Y cuando observé la dubitación en su mirada, fundí mi boca con la suya, perdiéndome en su calor, en su sabor.

Un ronco gemido se perdió en su garganta cuando sentí sus dedos recorrer mi pecho y, como si fuera movido por mis instintos, mis dedos buscaron el nudo que sostenía la toalla a su cuerpo para desarmarlo, cayendo pesada al suelo, revelándola desnuda a mí y a mi piel.

No fui yo quien eliminó la escasa distancia que aún quedaba entre nuestros simplemente se estremeció cuando nuestras pieles chocaron. Tanto ya habíamos hecho juntos y el simple movimiento de su cadera uniéndose a la mía la vulneró.

_Dios, era simplemente hermosa._

Le acaricié la espalda con el pulgar de mi mano abierta, antes de descenderla. La tomé por el glúteo y pegué aún más a nuestras caderas, mientras hundía los dedos de mi otra mano entre sus cabellos para aferrar su rostro al alcance del mío.

Respiró de forma entrecortada ante mis movimientos, intentado ocultar sin éxito la excitación que ya comenzaba a hacer mella en su interior.

— Adrien...—

— Te deseo...—

Gimió en mis labios cuando al fin se rindió a mi contacto, permitiendo que la saboreara, disfrutando cada movimiento. Su cuerpo, aún tenso, ya no se resistía a la fricción de mi piel mojada… Al contrario, se aferraba más a mí afirmando sus brazos al rodearme el cuello y jugando con mi cabello mojado.

Nunca había amado a alguien con tal intensidad. Si tan sólo pudiera decírselo...

Esa mezcla de emociones tan diferentes que me asolaban se estaban convirtiendo en un cóctel explosivo. La adoraba, mi cuerpo demandaba tenerla, saborearla despacio, sentirla gozar debajo de mí, por el placer que con maña sabía provocarle accediendo a zonas que ella ignoraba que la encendían. Y los celos que me carcomían, me impulsaban a poseerla sin preguntas, sin preludios; marcarla como mía, recorrer cada centímetro de su piel solo procurando mi goce, trazando mis labios, mis dientes, a fuego sobre su blanca piel, dejando un camino de cardenales rojizos de pura lujuria.

Me estaba enloqueciendo…

—Idiota...— Protestó al separar nuestros labios pero sin perder la fogosidad que nos iba desmantelando de cualquier armadura previa. Pasé a besar su cuello mordiendo cada centímetro de piel a medida que avanzaba mientras gemía de placer frotándose descaradamente contra mí.

—Hermosa…— le susurré feliz en respuesta ante la réplica contraria que me gritaba su cuerpo.

Al morder el lóbulo de su oreja, mi nombre se le escapó en medio de un suspiro libidinoso, al momento que hundía levemente sus uñas en mis hombros.

Eso es pequeña, quiéreme como yo te quiero a ti …

Y cuando mis manos se deslizaron hacia su cintura, buscó desesperada mi boca con la suya, lamiendo mis labios al encontrarla, hundiendo su sabor en mí mientras sus dedos jugueteaban y se aferraban a mis cabellos.

—Me vuelves loco…— Alcancé a decirle entre besos, antes de comenzar a descender pasando mi lengua por sus clavículas, por el valle entre sus pechos, recogiendo las gotas de agua que caían desde sus cabellos al lamerle la piel, y deteniendo mi andar sobre uno de sus pezones, devorándolo, haciéndolo mío en la boca.

—Dios, Adrien…eres…— Ella se estremeció, encorvando su espalda para ofrecerse gustosa, jadeando ruidosamente cuando su sentir se percató de la mano que pesada recorría el camino desde su abdomen a su limpio pubis.

Y mi nombre diluyéndose una y otra vez entre sus gemidos, dibujado por esa voz cargada de deleite, volvió a escaparse de entre sus labios cuando mis dedos llegaron a su punto más sensible.

Estaba lista, siempre estaba lista para mí, y no se dan una idea de cómo ese simple hecho me hacía perder la poca compostura que lograba retener en esos momentos.

—Nena… me encantas… — Le dije subiendo hasta encontrarme con su rostro. — No te vayas… No me alejes… — Le susurré antes de hundir mi lengua en su boca y mi dedo en su centro.

Ella gruñó, envolviéndome desesperadamente entre sus brazos, que me aferraron a su cuerpo, mientras que una de sus piernas comenzaba a enroscarse en mi cintura, abriéndose, invitándome a tomarla. Y no demoraría ni un segundo más. La aferré por los muslos en ese instante, y, sin dejar de besarla, la elevé llevándola rápidamente hacia la cómoda más cercana, corriendo bruscamente con el brazo las cremas, toallas y cualquier otro objeto que la ocupara, y que ahora se desparramaban ruidosamente por el suelo. La senté en el mueble, acomodándome entre sus piernas, totalmente excitado, listo para hacerla mía.

Y en el instante en que sintió mi calor, a punto de hacerle el amor, todo su cuerpo se tensó. Detuvo nuestro beso y colocó una de sus manos sobre mi pecho frenándome antes de entrar.

—Adrien… espera… espera, por favor…— Me suplicó a duras penas, entre jadeos.

_Mierda nena._

Y le hice caso.

Frené mis movimientos, no sin pesar, apoyando mi frente en la suya, bañando su rostro con el húmedo aliento que brotaba de mi agitada respiración, mientras intentaba sin éxito calmarme.

_¿Hasta allí llegaría todo?_

Acaso… ¿perdería la última oportunidad que me quedaba?

—Esto se nos está yendo de las manos… yo...— Frené su discurso besándola nuevamente… y quizás por última vez. Ella me dejó hacer, dejó que otra vez mi corazón corriera como loco alentado por la esperanza.

Aunque sólo fueron unos segundos... unos míseros y desesperados segundos...

—Espera…— Se alejó echando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás. — Esto… no podemos seguir así…nos hacemos daño…—

No asentí, no negué, no supliqué.

Vacío… Eso era lo único que había en mi mente… y en mi corazón.

Sólo pasé saliva con dificultad al aceptar que lo que decía era verdad.

_Mierda..._

—Deja de retenerme de esta forma…— Y me miró con dolor en sus ojos. — Este juego…—

—Esto no es un juego. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?— Logró articular mi voz derrotada.

Se quedó mirándome perpleja, como si esas simples palabras la hicieron tomar consciencia de todo lo que había estado diciéndole por los últimos quince minutos.

— ¿No-no…? — Suspiró tomando mi rostro, clavando sus ojos en los míos — Y entonces… ¿qué es esto? Adrien yo… ¿¡qué demonios estamos haciendo!? — Y su mirada se tiñó de súplica, de desesperación.

Me perdí en sus pupilas en ese momento, en el deseo que habitaba en ellas, en el temor que la invadían, en las inseguridades que jalaban de su voluntad entre entregarse a lo que le estaba ofreciendo, o guiarse por esas dudas que se habían instalado tan violentamente entre sus pensamientos.

— ¿Acaso eres tan ingenua que necesitas definiciones?—

Me miró desconcertada tras esas palabras. Jaque.

En sus ojos había una mezcla de confusión, de alegría, de miedo.

_¿Que sientes pequeña?_

—No soy ingenua... — Tenemos mate.

Y tras su afirmación, se tomó unos segundos para observarme, segundos en los que quise creer que esta tortura terminaría.

Pero no. Me empujó con suavidad separándose definitivamente y, con un pequeño salto, se bajó de la cómoda buscando en el suelo la toalla que instantes antes la envolvía.

Me miró consternada una última vez antes de abrir la puerta del baño a toda velocidad para retirarse de allí.

_¡Dios! ¿En serio volvíamos a ese punto?_

Y yo ahí, todo duro.

Busqué rápidamente por el suelo, entre todas las cosas desparramadas, una de las toallas que había arrojado desde la cómoda, y me envolví la cintura para tapar…bueno, tapar todo. No es que ella no me hubiera visto así antes, pero sentía que mostrarme de esa forma mientras trataba de retenerla, bueno, no sería la mejor estrategia en ese momento.

Llamadme desesperado, pero me sentía como un puzle roto e incompleto que solo podía arreglar ella. Inservible para nada más.

La seguí hasta la cama, caminando de prisa sobre sus pasos, mientras anudaba por un costado la tela que me cubría.

Ella me ignoraba. Se concentraba en buscar sus prendas esparcidas entre las sábanas, las cuales se humedecían entre sus manos a medida que las acomodaba torpemente para vestirse. Poco le importaba. Sólo quería cubrirse, cuanto antes.

—¿De verdad vas a irte? — Reclamé de pie a su lado, inclinando mi cuerpo para seguir sus movimientos en un vano intento de captar su atención.

_Dime que no, por favor..._

—Sí—. Dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

_No me hagas esto..._

—¿Nada de lo que te dije va a hacerte cambiar de opinión? —

No me respondió, ni siquiera se inmutó. Siguió con lo suyo, incrementando la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Suspiré dolido, resignado al comenzar a aceptar la verdad que se había colado entre nuestra discusión. Le había aclarado mis intenciones, a mí modo, como me había salido, pero si era buena leyendo lo entendería. Y aun así… la respuesta era la misma.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, reclamarle tanto, pero lo único que atiné a hacer fue a seguir cada uno de sus ágiles movimientos con la mirada. Se vestía a toda velocidad, se cubría de mí para huir otra vez, para alejarse nuevamente… y quizás definitivamente.

Y me dolía, me desgarraba por dentro.

¿Iba a dejar las cosas así? ¿Iba a permitirlo? Ella era mía, la sentía mía… pero, a estas alturas, creo que sólo yo pensaba eso.

¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Seguir insistiendo? ¿Enojarme aún más con ella en vano? No… no, eso era inconcebible. Y ya no soportaría más estar a su lado a cualquier precio.

Era desgarrador considerar siquiera que podría haberla perdido para siempre por un akuma. Y no viviría todos los días pensando en que un tercero, en cualquier momento y con una simple palabra, la arrebatara de un día a otro de mi lado sin más explicaciones.

Y en ese instante, ignorando todo lo que mi voluntad pudiera aconsejarme, tomé el coraje que la situación demandaba y arrojé al destino la fortuna de esta historia.

Me decidí. Le daría mi ultimátum. No era la exacta recomendación de Alya, pero era lo que me salía.

Si estaba conmigo, debía definirse en ese instante.

—Marinette, no… no quiero que te vayas con él hoy…— Inhalé profundamente — Esta noche ni ninguna más...—

Ella suspiró deteniéndose luego de colocarse la camiseta, antes de girarse a verme con una expresión que me dejó completamente descolocado. Esperaba verla llena furia, con determinación y reclamo por mi testarudez. Esperaba que me echara pelea otra vez, que reaccionara o que diera la vuelta y simplemente me abandonara.

Pero no. Nada de eso sucedió. En su lugar, esos hermosos ojos azules, tan acuosos como los míos, me atravesaron el alma luciendo apagados, indecisos. Había súplica en ellos, había congoja. Los habitaba el dolor de conocer la decisión que debía tomar y el saber que no podía tomarla.

O eso quería creer. Necesitaba hacerlo…porque si no, significaba que ya había perdido.

¿Era la realidad o era mi desesperación la que hablaba por mí?

_Mi niña… Mi princesa..._

—Tengo que hacerlo… lo sabes. —

_No..._

—No tienes. Quieres. —

_Y si realmente lo quisieras no estarías tan rota como yo ahora…¿no?_

—No me lo hagas más difícil, por favor…— Logró decirme casi en un ahogado sollozo.

_No me mientas más, por favor..._

Acomodó los cabellos corriéndolos a un lado y se acercó a mí apoyando una mano en mi húmedo pecho.

—Sabes que hubo un akuma. Hay víctimas y mi trabajo con él tiene que ver con eso. Lo sabes. Y…—

—Tú también eres una víctima. ¡Hoy lo fuiste! — La interrumpí tomándola por los hombros, alzando las cejas al hablar, teniendo por primera vez una oportunidad, una válida razón, para convencerla, más allá de mis pedidos. —Deja que esta noche él se ocupe de esa labor. Lo entenderá sino vas. Déjame cuidarte, Marinette—.

_Tus ojos me lo están suplicando, tan claros como el cielo azul..._

Suspiró ante mis palabras, un suspiro cargado de la misma congoja que la acompañaba. Bajó unos segundos la mirada, negando al suelo algún pensamiento que la atravesara.

_Dios Marinette, en que estás pensando… _

Me estaba matando. Y cuando sus ojos volvieron a los míos, pasó las manos sobre las mías quitándolas desde sus hombros lentamente, juntándolas al frente y envolviéndolas entre las suyas, dejando sólo los dedos fuera. Esas pequeñas manos… no llegaban a cubrir las mías.

_Era tan adorable._

Se las llevó hasta sus labios depositando un dulce beso. Uno que me supo a despedida.

—Volveré— Susurró mirándome.

_Mentirosa..._

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. — Acarició mis dedos con sus labios una vez más —Voy a volver…siempre vuelvo…a ti—.

Una mueca de súplica, de dolor se dibujó en mi rostro. Y ya no pude más...

—No Marinette, ya no voy a esperar a que te decidas por mí…—

Ella me soltó lentamente para alejarse sólo unos pasos ante mi resolución. Lucía descolocada, dolida. Pero decidida a irse, esa determinación no había cambiado. Y no se daba una idea de cómo me destrozaba con eso.

Mi expresión era fría. Acababa de hacerlo, acababa de jugarme el todo por el todo. No seguí el consejo de Alya, pero tampoco me limité a observar como el destino con un sujeto igual a mí jugaba con la suerte de la mujer que amaba.

Y sentía que estaba muriendo por dentro porque era consciente de que, muy a mi pesar, podría estarle brindando en ese momento la excusa perfecta para terminar todo esto que teníamos.

Pero ya no toleraba ser el tercero ni estar esperando a que otra persona decidiera mi historia con ella. Si no podía ser el único en su vida, prefería no ser nada. Aunque ya me doliera hasta el alma.

Sus ojos se endurecieron. Tragó dificultosamente reteniendo las lágrimas, antes de acomodar su semblante y volverse fría e inaccesible, adoptando su mejor cara de póker. Aunque sabía, porque lo sabía, lo sentía aunque lo ocultara, que por dentro estaba muriendo tanto como yo lo hacía.

Tomó el abrigo que estaba a su derecha, manteniendo con esfuerzo su postura impávida sin titubear, observándome unos segundos antes de su próximo movimiento, el que sabía, iba a terminar por destrozarme.

—Voy a regresar—.

Una queja dolorosa, tal carcajada concebida de puro sufrimiento, se escapó de entre mis labios al oírla, como si con eso pudiera mitigar el dolor que ya me era imposible mantener solo para mí.

—Haz lo que te venga a la gana… — Exclamé con la voz cortada, sin ocultar el profundo dolor que me había causado. — Ya no me debes nada—.

Jaque mate.

El rey caía.

Mí rey caía.

Volteé para dirigirme al baño. No quería ver su reacción a mis palabras, no quería ver si le dolía o le aliviaba. No quería observarla cruzando esa puerta porque en lo profundo sabía, aunque con todas mis fuerzas intentara negarlo, que quizás esa vez su partida sería la definitiva.

Me estaba dando frío. Afuera se había levantado una brisa fresca que se colaba por la ventana abierta del cuarto y comenzaba a calarme los huesos junto con el pozo de soledad en el que me empezaba a hundir.

—Adrien...— La oí llamarme desde la puerta del dormitorio antes de salir.

Ni me molesté en hacerle saber que la había escuchado.

—Esto no se ha terminado—.

No hablé, no volteé, ni siquiera atiné a hacer alguna clase de gesto que le diera a entender que aún su voz me provocaba, que desesperadamente quería reaccionar a ella y correr a tomarla entre mis brazos sólo por oírle pronunciar mi nombre.

— ¡Voy a volver!— Afirmó con firmeza

—Haz lo que quieras—. Dije por lo bajo, antes de empujar con el pie la puerta del baño y cerrarla para quitarme de su vista definitivamente.

Acababa de matarme. Un jaque mate impecable.

Y me dolía… todo.

_Joder..._

Otra vez tuve que enamorarme de la mujer de otro.

¿Tan imbécil soy?

¿Tan enfermo estoy?

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

Sólo dos mujeres habían calado tan profundo en mi vida, sólo dos habían llegado hasta mi alma. A las únicas que consideré como mis verdaderas compañeras, a las que admiraba, respetaba y por las que hubiera dado todo.

A las únicas que mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi vida les pertenecía… y ellas…simplemente estaban enamoradas de otro.

Primero Ladybug... y ahora Marinette.

Las dos por igual.

Y ¿quieren saber qué era lo peor? Que ni siquiera por eso podía odiarlas.

Porque ambas fueron sinceras conmigo. Desde el principio me lo aclararon... ¿Y yo que hice?

Insistir…

Como siempre...

¡Tozudo de mierda! ¿Acaso no me consideraban el playboy más seductor de París? ¿No era ese mi título ante la prensa? ¡Hasta Ladybug y Marinette se lo habían creído siendo tanto Chat Noir para una como Adrien para la otra!

Los periodistas son unos idiotas, no entienden nada. Si así fuera, no estaría en este momento muriendo por dentro a cada segundo que transcurría.

—Era más fácil cuando solo me las follaba...— Murmuré para mí gimiendo de dolor. Una lágrima rodó pesada por mi mejilla. Ya había olvidado cuando fue la última vez en que había llorado, esa sensación había quedado lejos en el tiempo.

Y ahora estaba llorando… por ella.

Me pasé la mano por el rostro, frotando con fuerza, con bronca, la piel para borrar el rastro salado de mi llanto. Inspiré profundamente para calmarme.

Definitivamente iba a pasar de las morochas con coletas a las que el rojo les quedaba de maravilla. Y menos de piel tan blanca, de labios pequeños color durazno, mirada pícara e iris tan azules que te atraviesan y acarician al mismo tiempo. A las que eran inteligentes, desafiantes, valientes… a esas, de ahora en adelante ¡lejos!

Aunque, ¿a quién pretendía engañar?

Mi reflejo en el espejo del baño dedicándome una triste mirada de derrota me devolvió a la realidad. Suspiré antes de invocar a Plagg.

Esa cita con Ladybug se daría después de todo.

Marinette había terminado por tomar la decisión por mí... y de la peor forma.

* * *

**Notas del capítulo**

¡Hola!

Regresé.

Me he demorado mucho esta vez. Creo que no es necesario profundizar en las razones. La pandemia que nos afectó y afecta, está haciendo estragos por el mundo y en nuestros corazones, y no soy la excepción. Si bien en donde vivo es una localidad pequeña a la que no es difícil controlar la cuarentena y no hubo infectados, no por eso dejó de afectarla tanto emocional como económicamente.

Espero que todos ustedes estén bien, y también sus familias, amigos, seres queridos. Este está siendo un año muy extraño y hasta podría decirse que duro, pero la vida sigue y hay que amarla.

Así que aférrense a lo bueno, al cariño, a los proyectos que se demoran pero saldrán, a los que se caen pero dejan el lugar para un nuevo. Aferrénse al platito de sopa, a la mascotita, al abuelo, la madre o pareja, a todo aquello que les de alegría. Porque ¡hay que seguir!

Y, hablando de alegrías...¡Siiiii! ¡Regresé! Porque regresó mi adorada e increible beta **Ladyaqua, **brindándome sus correcciones, consejos y la seguridad que necesitaba para publicar al fin este capítulo y salir de ese bloqueo que no me permitía terminar de darle forma al capítulo 10 y 11.

¡Gracias hermosa! Esto aquí es también mérito tuyo.

¡No saben lo contenta que estoy!

¿Se puso dramática la cosa, no? Y bueno... de sexo no sólo vive el hombre jajajaja.. y a veces hace falta pasarla mal un poquito para tomar las decisiones correctas ¿no? Veremos que hacen estos tortolitos.

Y, por favor, no me la odien a Alya. Ya verán el buen trabajo que hizo aquí, aunque no lo parezca aún.

.

Y van mis agradecimientos a todos los que leyeron y siguen leyendo esta historia, y la siguen faveando. Y un agradecimiento especial a todos los que comentaron, amos los comentarios, son mi alimento jajajaja

Gracias **Pokeshipping Fun2020** (por todo tu apoyo hermanito), **ChrisBooth-Grey** (perdona ¡pero vas a sufrir más! Jajaja), **AquaticWhisper** (divina, espero que sigas disfrutando lo que viene, sabes que adoro tus trabajos), **giby-chan** (jajajaja Luka fue su primer hombre, esperemos que Adrien sea el último, claro, si el rubio hace las cosas bien…), **Serena Saori** (¡no sabes como me alegra saber que te ha causado tanto! Espero seguir lográndolo en los próximos capítulos… porque se viene una…), **Emely-nya** (gracias! Ya puedes extrañarla un poquito menos jijijiji), **DragonGirl2612** (¡volví! Espero que este capítulo no haya decepcionado la visión que venías teniendo de Adrien), **bluesweet** (¡hola! Aquí estoy), **manu** (de nada! Espero que a este lo hayas disfrutado, siempre fiel a mis publicaciones), **Pipinoir** (jajajaja…ya verás lo que va a pasar, ya verás… la confesión ¡uf!...ya vendrá), (gracias linda! Sobre todo por esforzarte a leer en otro idioma jajaja), **Isamar13** (awww… gracias por adorarme jajaaj…y perdón por la demora), **fandelagreste**(jajajajaj… me encanta que ames mi historia, me encanta), **Nick Granger Potter** (me alegra que disfrutaras de Adrien, y aquí lo tienes de nuevo, hecho pelota jajaja), **marcelarodriguez1390** (gracias! Perdón por hacerte contar tanto…me demoré mucho esta vez), **Sakuya Abovallqts** (como te dije por MP, ¡no elijas! ¡lee las dos! Jajajaja), **lluvia14** (tu mensaje me hizo ¡feliz! Jajajaja…espero que sigas por aquí, eligiendo leer mis historias) y **Gigisu** (¡volvi! Jajajaja).

Saben que a todos los que pude les respondí los comentarios por MP. Y saben que me encanta conversar con ustedes, así que cuando quieran me escriben.

Y ahora me voy de cabeza al capítulo 10, a ver sino me tomo dos meses jajajajaja...

Gracias por el apoyo. De corazón, gracias.

Nos leemos!

AkiRoss.


End file.
